It's My Time
by Chicky3200
Summary: (*STORY COMPLETED* 2 NEW CHAPTERS ADDED 7/17/03)Jessica gets a job with the WWE as a personal assistant but her dream is to become a Superstar. But will she let anything or anyone especially love and Triple H stand in her way?
1. It's My Time The Beginning

Title:Â  It's My Time  
  
Rating: Eventually R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the WWF or any of the people that work for it. If I  
  
did I wouldn't be sitting here writing this instead I would be on my yacht  
  
sailing around the world.  
  
Summary: Jessica gets a job with the WWF, it's the story of her trying to  
  
make it big and of course a little romance blooms along the way. This chapter  
  
is just the set up. The good stuff comes later.  
  
Side Note: This is my first WWF Story so feedback is greatly appreciated. I  
  
will try to update at leastÂ twice a week. That is of course if anyone even  
  
bothers reading the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Â  Â  " Yes Mom, I know mom, ok I got it. I will talk to you later. Love you  
  
too. Bye" As I hang up the phone I turn to find my best friend Erica laughing  
  
her ass off. " Let me guess Jess, your mom is giving you a lecture on the  
  
do's and don'ts of working for the WWF. She really needs to cut the cord  
  
after all these years." I give her my most intimidating stare and finally  
  
answer. " Well duh of course she is. You would think since I finally landed  
  
my dream job that she would be happy for me but no instead I have to sit  
  
through the lecture of how I am a sweet young girl and those guys that work  
  
there will try to take advantage of that. The part I forgot to tell her is  
  
maybe I hope they do try it and I am not so innocent after all." I give my  
  
room a last once over to make sure I have packed everything I will need. It's  
  
sad to realize most of the things I need fit into three suitcases.  
  
About an hour later I hear Erica calling me from downstairs to let me know  
  
the car is here to pick me up. I look in the mirror to make sure I look all  
  
right. I have black boots on to give me some height since I am only 5'3. I  
  
also have on a pair of black flare jeans and a black tank top that has the  
  
last four buttons unbuttoned so the shirt flares out and shows off my  
  
stomach, it also shows off a little cleavage but not too much. I don't want  
  
to show up my first day and be mistaken for one of the Godfather's hoes.Â  I  
  
had pulled my long reddish brown hair into a high ponytail on my head. To  
  
complete the look I pull on a pair of black sunglasses so no one can see my  
  
eyes to see how nervous I really am. I turn to walk out of my room and run  
  
down the stairs.  
  
"Ok Erica you can let me go now. It's not like I will never see you again. I  
  
promise to call you every night plus I do have my cell phone. Erica sweetie,  
  
I can't breathe. Loosen up the death grip." I finally manage to wiggle away  
  
from her. She's crying and if she keeps it up I will be crying soon too.  
  
We've been best friends since first grade. The longest we have been apart  
  
were for family vacations. Then when we turned 18 we got an apartment  
  
together. I feel bad leaving her but she knows how much this job means to me.  
  
I wave to her as I walk out to the car; well actually it's a limo. I guess  
  
it's the big time so maybe I should start getting used to stuff like this.  
  
The driver opens the door for me and I slip inside of it. "Very Impressive" I  
  
think to myself. The butterflies are starting to gather in my stomach so I  
  
decide to try and relax and maybe take a little nap.  
  
The next thing I know the car has stopped and the driver is repeatedly  
  
calling my name. I guess I fell asleep, oh well so much for a short nap. I  
  
get out of the car and realize we are at the back entrance to the arena.  
  
People are already showing up in hopes to see their favorite superstar. As I  
  
walk past a group of girls one of them asks me for my autograph. Before I can  
  
even answer, her friend tells her I'm a nobody and for not to waste her time  
  
on me. I stop, turn around and tell her " Your little friend is correct, I  
  
may be a nobody right now but the next time you see me, your friend may live  
  
to regret her words. So would you like my autograph anyway?" The girl smiles  
  
at me and says sure, while her friend stands there rolling her eyes. " So  
  
what's your name?" " It's Amber" I smile at her and hand back the piece of  
  
paper I just signed. " Well Amber I suggest you hold onto this paper because  
  
someday it's going to be worth a lot. I guarantee it." I turn and walk away,  
  
promising myself I will be someone important in the WWF.  
  
Â  End of the Prologue. 


	2. It's My Time Part 1

Title: It's My Time  
  
Rating: Eventually R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the WWF or any of the people that work for it. If I   
did I wouldn't be sitting here writing this instead I would be on my yacht   
sailing around the world.  
  
Summary: Jessica gets a job with the WWF, it's the story of her trying to   
make it big and of course a little romance blooms along the way  
  
As I walk to the entrance my feet start to slow down. I give myself a little shake and keep my head held high. I reach the security guard and he gives me the once over. It takes all my self-control not to just kick him in the balls. I put on a pleasant face and smile. " Hi, I am a new employee and today is my first day. Could you please tell me where to find Mr. McMahon?" Finally his eyes seem to travel past my chest and reach my eyes. I pull my glasses up so there resting in my hair. " Well sweetheart, He's usually around here somewhere but I'm more then willing to help you try to find him." As he says this he runs his fingers down my arm. I have a sharp retort on my tongue and I am about to put him in his place when someone decides to do it for me.  
  
" Hey Asshole, Do you think Vince will appreciate knowing your giving his employee's a hard time?" I know that voice and I can't help it but I start to blush. I slowly turn around to come face to face with none other then Triple H. He extends his hand towards mine and I totally freeze up. (Great just what I need, I really need to get star stuck when he is trying to introduce himself to me.) I finally come out of my instant coma and shake his hand. "Hi, I'm Jessica, Thanks for the help but I had it covered. And don't bother introducing yourself. If I can't even remember the name of one of the WWF's top superstars then I think I may have the wrong job. Nice to meet you Hunter." He gives me that slow lazy smile and trust me it's way better in person then on TV.  
  
" Well Jessica, I can help you find Vince if you want but it's usually pretty easy to find him. Just follow the sound of his voice ripping someone a new asshole. It's an every day occurrence. Thankfully I haven't done anything lately to piss him off." I keep telling myself to laugh because he made a joke but all that comes out is a giggle. " I can't believe I just giggled. Oh God I didn't say that out loud did I?" Sure enough I look at him and see him trying to contain his laugh but I see the sides of his mouth starting to turn up with a smile. " Oh go ahead laugh, I can tell you want too." He finally busts loose and laughs. He has a really nice laugh. Great he's turning me to mush and I just met him.   
  
" Ok Hunter you can stop laughing now. It wasn't that funny." He finally stops. " I thought it was pretty cute on how you turned all red when you realized what you said. So tell me how far down does that blush go?" Of course this sends him into another roll of laughter because I proceed to turn even redder.   
  
We're now in the backstage area and it's like I'm six years old again at Disney World seeing all the Disney Characters in person for the first time. I keep reminding myself I am an adult and adults don't go running around their new place of business asking everyone they see for an autograph. Hunter and I both stop walking when we hear a loud voice screaming in the distance. " I guess that means I've found Vince huh?" I glance at Hunter and he just nods. I hear someone call out Hunter's name but I guess he doesn't notice so I tap him on the shoulder to point in the direction where I heard his name. We both turn around and see the N.W.O coming towards us.  
  
" Hey Yo, Hunter who's your new chick?" This time I beat Hunter to it. " I'm sorry are you referring to me Mr. Hall?"If its one thing I can't stand it's being called a chick. Hunter seems to enjoy this and joins in. " Yeah Mr. Hall, whom are you referring to? I don't see any chicks around here. Just a very beautiful lady." Sean and Kevin just stand back waiting to hear Scott's reply. " Well I assumed you were his chick because you came in together." He stands there like that's the best explanation in the entire world. " Scott, I can call you Scott can't I. Anyway you know what they always say when you assume, you make an ass out of u and me. And let me tell you I don't like being made into an ass." I turn away from him telling him with that motion I have dismissed him.   
  
I smile and introduce myself to Sean and Kevin. They smile and shake my hand. I think I may have intimidated them a little bit. I guess they aren't used to women sassing any of them. I'm pretty sure they're used to women kissing the ground they walk on. Well let me tell you I'm not one of those women. I hear Vince's screaming getting louder and actually give second thought to going to speak to him but I better get it over with before I totally wuss out. I turn back to the guys telling them it was nice to meet them, even Scott. I figure it's time to meet the man behind the curtain. I'm tempted for a minute to try and click my heels three times to send me home but I let it pass. It's not like I have done anything to piss him off, well yet anyway. I go to walk away when I feel someone grab my wrist.  
  
I turn back to look at Hunter. " I just wanted to wish you luck. And to give you some advice Vince's bark is worse then his bite. I hope I see you later." I smile and nod my head in thanks and walk away.  
  
Hunter turns back to the boys. Kevin speaks up first. " You know I think I am going to like t hat girl. She's a little spitfire. And I love the way she tells Scott off. " Scott just stands there. " Yeah she seems all right but I don't like being called an ass." They all laugh at him. Hunter turns to watch Jessica stride down the hallway. " I've only got one thing to say she may not like to be called an ass but she sure as hell has a nice one."   
  
I walk up to the door I hear the yelling coming out of and I know I have found Vince. I just pity the person he is screaming at. I lift my hand to knock on the door when all of a sudden it flings open and I come face to face with.........  
  
End of part 1 


	3. It's My Time Part 2

Title: It's My Time  
  
Rating: Eventually R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the WWF or any of the people that work for it. If I   
did I wouldn't be sitting here writing this instead I would be on my yacht   
sailing around the world.  
  
Summary: Jessica gets a job with the WWF, it's the story of her trying to   
make it big and of course a little romance blooms along the way  
  
  
When the door opened I came face to face with the last person I would expect to take a Vince McMahon tongue-lashing. It was the Undertaker. " Umm Hi, Is Mr. McMahon free right now? I couldn't help but hear him screaming at you. I hope everything is ok and t hat you haven't killed him or anything." I let out a nervous laugh. He was towering over me, just staring letting me make a complete idiot out of myself. He slide his glasses down his nose and peered down at me. " Hey little lady, No the old man isn't dead. I swear he will survive to be a hundred just to make the rest of our lives a living hell. I'm Mark by the way." I shook his hand and felt the controlled anger behind it. What ever it is Vince said to him, he should thank god he is still alive because I think if Mark were to let loose Linda would be a widow. He wished me luck and went on his way.  
  
I actually did the Vince McMahon gulp he does when he is nervous and knocked on the open door. Once I heard Vince bark an order to go in I figured it was game time. I walked into the room like I owned it. I'm not about to show him that he can scare me. He was sitting behind a desk looking over some papers. Once he decided to glance up at me I introduced myself. " Hi Mr. McMahon. I don't know if you remember me or not but I'm Jessica Price and today is my first day here. I was told to come see you first and you would tell me my responsibilities." He tells me to sit down. "Well Jessica I will start off by welcoming you to the WWF and if you ever need anything please come to me or anyone in my family. As for your responsibilities, to put it to you bluntly you will be a gopher/ personal assistant for any WWF superstar that needs you. Also when you have free time you will train and if I see progress you may eventually be involved in a storyline. Do you have any question's so far?" I just nod my head in acceptance waiting for him to continue. " You will not be the only assistant we have. When we hired you we also hired five other girls. You seem to be the only one that actually knows anything about the WWF so that may give you an edge when it comes to relating to the superstars. You won't be directly answering to me. Your supervisor is Miss Adams. She will report to me any problems or questions you may have. But like I said if there is anything you would rather discuss with me just try to find me. The rest of the girls are already here so go meet them in the cafeteria to find out your assignments for today. Good luck. "   
  
He went back to looking at his papers so I guess I'm dismissed. I quietly left his office shutting the door behind me. OK so the meeting went well. Now my only problem is finding the cafeteria. I must have been standing in the middle of the hallway for a few minutes when I felt someone come up behind me. " Are you lost little girl?" I turn around and laugh when I see Hunter. " Are you determined to be my knight in shining armor today or what?" He just laughs. " Well since you're here you can show me the way to the cafeteria, please." " Well you're in luck because I just so happen to be heading over there right now. " I proceed to follow him down the endless twists and turns of the hallways. I have no idea how I will ever find my way around back stage. I may need someone to draw me a map or put a tracking device on me in case I get lost.  
  
We make idle chitchat along the way. I fill him in on my job description. When we get to the cafeteria he opens the door and bows down. " After you mil' lady." I walk in and pretty much see every superstar that works for the WWF. It's like the who's who of the wrestling world. Once again I'm overtaken by the urge to ask for autographs and photos. I see a group of girls sitting the in the corner and I pray to god they aren't the girls I will be working with. Not to be mean but they look like total air heads. I stop short and it causes Hunter to walk right into me. He puts his hands on my waist to balance himself. I felt a little shock run through me from his brief touch and was almost tempted to tell him to keep his hands there. " Sorry, didn't mean to run into you but you stopped kind of fast without warning." When he leaned down to whisper that in my ear I tried not to the shiver run through my spine.   
  
As I turn to face him I start to apologize but it dies on my lips. Hunter looks at me then stares at when I am looking at behind him. " So let me guess you're a big fan of Stone Cold Steve Austin right?" I am barely able to nod. He has been my favorite wrestler for a long time. I really want to go over to him and introduce myself but its like I'm a deer caught in headlights. Hunter must have noticed my look of despair. " Want me to introduce you?" I finally snap out of it and give me a gentle smile. " It would really mean a lot to me but I don't want to look like some obsessed crazed fan even though I am one." Before I can protest Hunter is dragging me behind him over to Steve.  
  
" Hey Steve I have a big fan of yours with me and she really wants to me you. Hell I think she may even be in love with you." Steve looks up at me and smiles. I snatch my hand out of Hunter's grasp. " Hunter I am going to kill you. I never said I was in love with him." I hear Steve's deep chuckling. " So what you are trying to say is you don't love me?" He tries to put this hurt look on his face and I can't help but laugh. Just by him doing that it automatically puts me at ease." Well Steve if you weren't married then maybe I would of tried to flirt with you but since you are I won't waste my flirting skills on you." I put my hand out to shake his. " I'm Jessica and I am one of the new personal assistants. You wouldn't happen to know where they are would you? Mr. McMahon told me they were here." He points his finger in the direction I was heading into before. I slowly turn around and see he is in fact pointing towards the group of girls I saw before. " Great, this is just great. My new co-workers look like they don't even know which way is up." Hunter and Steve just start laughing. " Well that's good, I seem to keep making Hunter laugh today and Steve your right up there on the list."  
  
I figure I should go over to meet my new co-workers but I would much rather stay with Steve and Hunter. " I guess I should get going it was a real pleasure meeting you Steve."  
"Same here Jessica." I go to leave when I hear Hunter. " Oh so it wasn't a pleasure to meet me. OK I see how it is. I show you around and you don't even like me." I turn to him and smile. I walk over to him, lean up and give him a quick peck on the cheek. " See I do like you Hunter, you have to learn to read between the lines." I walk away to the sight of Steve trying not to laugh and Hunter standing there with his mouth open.  
  
Hunter's POV  
  
I can't believe she kissed me. Ok she really didn't kiss me it was only a peck on the cheek but still. I guess she is over coming her shyness from this morning. There's something about her I like but I just can't put my finger on it. All of a sudden I feel a poke in my ribs. " Hey Hunter are you coming back to planet earth any time soon?" I snap out of my daze and look at Steve. I guess he caught me staring at Jessica. " I'm fine Steve, really I am. But remind me later to go to Vince to tell him I may need a personal assistant later this week."   
  
End of part 2 


	4. It's My Time Part 3

Title: It's My Time  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any the WWF or any of its superstar's. But there is still hope maybe one day I will have one to call my very own. I do however own the characters Jessica, Tiffany, Alexia, Gwen, April, Diana and Miss Adams.   
  
Summary: Jessica is about to meet her new co-workers and she is going to form some opinions about them.   
  
  
  
  
I walk over to the group of girls and as I approach them they all turn to stare at me. Whoa, it's seems from their stares that this job is going to be competitive. I could care less about being a personal assistant but being a WWF superstar has been a life long dream of mine. If the only way for me to reach it is to kiss some ass then by all means hand me some chap stick. As I look over the girls I can't really tell why they would want this job. They all have nice bodies but no muscle to them what's so ever. I think it's a challenge for them just to lift the bottle of water to their mouths. I put on my best smile and hope to make the best of it.  
  
I go over to the first girl. She is about 5'7, has long blonde hair that I doubt is natural, and baby blue eyes. She was wearing short black shorts that for a second I thought were her underwear and a halter-top that I'm sure I could use as a hand band. She would be very beautiful if she could learn to not make a face like she just ate a lemon. " Hi, I'm Jessica. I was told we are going to be working together." She looks me up and down before she decides to answer. " Hi, I'm Tiffany." Ok she has a snotty attitude about her, moving on.  
  
I look to the girl who is sitting down at the head of the table. She is flipping through the latest issue of Vogue. She looked very petite. She had coal black hair that was cut in layers to frame her face. When she glanced up to spare me a look I noticed she had intense green eyes. She had on tight jeans that made me wonder if she could breathe, that may explain why she is sitting down, from the lack of oxygen. She also had on a tank top that was cut in the middle so it stretched over her chest. I don't think she believes in wearing a bra. Finally she introduced herself. " Hi, I'm Alexia." And that was it. No, it's nice to meet you or anything. I figured if I was going to be working with her I should be nice. " You have very nice eyes Alexia." She looked up from her magazine like I was an annoying bug that just wouldn't go away. " There contacts, my real eyes are hazel and if you tell any of the guys that green isn't my real eye color you will regret it." Ok I guess I have found my competition for bitch of the group.   
  
So far the count is 0 for 2. There are three girls left that I may be able to like and get along with. Leaning against the wall was a girl that stood about close to 6'. I have a sinking feeling I may be the shortest of the group. I walk over to her to shake her hand. She had fiery red hair she had pulled back into a French braid. She was wearing a dress that I honestly believe would make a stripper blush. It was made of a shiny green material that was so short it could be a shirt. The top was so tight that if she sneezes we may all see her assets. She introduces herself as she shakes my hand. " I'm Gwen" Another cheerful co-worker. The count now stands at 0 for 3.  
  
I hear a squeaky voice behind me announce her name is April. She kind of sounds like Minnie Mouse. I turn around and she is just a little bit taller then me. She has long dirty blonde hair. She has on a mini skirt that's short enough but it also has a zipper on the side that she decided to unzip all the way up so it showed almost all the way up to her hip. She had on a blue tank top that looked like it tied in the back. And to complete her look she had on what looked to be 6-inch heels. I think if a strong wind comes through here we may be down to only 4 assistants. She looked like a real life Barbie, plastic and all. Actually all the girls looked like they had visited a surgeon. I was tempted to cross my arms over my chest. Not that anyone would ever call me flat chested but I do need the assistance of a bra to keep my breasts up. I smile at April and move on to the last of the girls.  
  
She was sitting at the table drinking a bottle of water. On first guess I would say she was in her late thirties while the rest of the girls looked to be in their mid twenties. " Hi, I'm Diana." Ok she looks like a nice person. She may be the only one I may be able to carry a conversation with. She has brown hair that is naturally curly. For the most part she does look young expect around her eyes you could see the beginning of crows feet. She had on a v-neck shirt that at a little closer look would allow you a glimpse all the way down to her navel. She had on matching red pants that looked like if she ate even a grape would split right down the middle they were so tight. I see her turn to April to talk. " So which superstar do you think has the biggest dick?" Ok maybe I won't be able to talk to her. Which brings the grade total to 0 for 5. All of a sudden a wave of loneness over comes me and I miss Erica. I'm on my own here.  
  
I stand back to watch how all of the girls relate to one another and it seems they are all out for blood. From bits and pieces of their conversations I gather the real reasons they are here. Tiffany wants to use this as a chance to maybe get into Playboy. Alexia wants to marry herself a rich man. I think she actually may have her sights set on Vince. I just wonder what Linda will have to say about that. Gwen is in it for the money. April in all honestly is probably attracted to the bright shiny lights of the arena. And Diana I think is out to just get laid. OK I guess that means I am the only one here out to become a superstar. No one is going to stand in my way.   
  
I just wonder if they all realize besides being an assistant we also have to train to learn how to take bumps and hits. Earlier in my brief meeting with Vince I remember him saying something about if we are ever needed we may be used as valets for the guys. I guess I really am starting at the very bottom. I wonder if all the other girls realize they will have to actually break a sweat with this job. I'm about to announce this to all of them when I notice a woman striding towards us. She looks to be in her late thirties, early forties. She has on a gray business suit tailored fitted. Once she gets over to the table she slams her brief case on the table. " Ok girls, let's get some bull shit cleared up before we begin. Shall we?" Well it looks like the boss lady has arrived. Lady's and Gentleman meet Miss Adams. 


	5. It's My Time Part 4

Title: It's My Time  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I checked again today and I still don't any the WWF or its Superstars but I will keep you posted if anything changes. I do own the girls though. I would also like to thank everyone that has reviewed my story. Its what keeps me going and makes me want to update sooner.  
  
Summary: Miss Adams lays down the law and Jessica sees her co-workers true colors.  
  
  
Miss Adams takes a minute to look around the group to size us all up and judging by the look on her face she doesn't like what she sees. " Well first off let me introduce myself. I am your boss Miss Adams. That's how you will refer to me as. You will not bother Mr. McMahon with any problems you have. You will come straight to me. I'll be honest with you I think when Vince hired all of you he wasn't thinking with the right part of his body but that's his business and I will leave him to it. Now that we have that settled let's go over the rules." She didn't even bother to ask our names. I am about to say something to her when April does it for me. " Miss Adams, Umm don't you want to know our names?"   
Miss Adams stares the poor girl down and she lets out a little whimper of surprise from the evil stare she is getting. " Frankly I don't care what any of your names are, just as long as you don't fuck up your job then we will get along great understand?"  
  
I can't believe she is treating us like this and she only met us a few minutes ago. I look around the group to see if anyone is as pissed off as I am but none of them look like they care. I figure I should learn to pick and choose my battles so I keep my mouth shut. Miss Adams pulls out some folders from her briefcase and pretty much throws them at us. " Now these are your handbooks complete with rules of the job and some helpful hints on how to deal with certain situations. Read them on your own time. But there is one rule of my own that's not in the book. And that rule is No Sleeping with the Superstars. Do all of you understand that? " I look at the girls and realize now she has their attention. I guess their climb to the top won't be on top of one of the Superstars. I could care less that I can't sleep with any of them. That's not what I'm here for. I realize she is still talking so I focus my attention back on her.  
  
" Judging from the looks of all you of, you all have been around the block a few times so I'm sure you must know some creative ways to trap yourself a man. Well you won't be using them on the Superstars. So all of the money you spent on sexy clothes and lingerie will go to waste. And if I find out any of you have broken this rule consider yourself gone." That's it she pissed me off. Granted I am not too fond of my new co-workers but I won't let her treat us like this. I stand up and throw my handbook on the table. " Now wait just one minute, where do you get off pretty much calling us hookers? You met us about five minutes ago. Well actually you didn't even meet us because you didn't take the time to even bother learning our names. I'm here to work and if all goes right to maybe become a superstar myself. I don't need to sleep with any one to get that chance either because I have talent. And that is what's going to get me by. So I would appreciate it if from now on you treat us like human beings instead of some trash you picked up off the street." I go to sit down when I stand back up to say something else. " Oh and by the way my name is Jessica Price. That's J-E-S-S-I-C-A P-R-I-C-E. So from now on refer to me as Jessica. Thank you." I sit back down. I look at the girls thinking I will see looks of appreciation for sticking up for us. Boy was I ever wrong.  
  
All of the girls are looking at me like I am the devil herself. If you ask me the only devil around here is in the one the gray suit. Alexia stands up. "Miss Adams I hope you know that Jessica does not speak for all of us. We are here to do our jobs and that is all. Before you got here you missed hearing say how she was going to sleep her way to the top. So I think that is why she took offense to your rule. But rest assured we will keep our eye on her." I am so ready to lunge across the table to drive Alexia through it but I think that's not a wise decision no matter how great it would feel. I will deal with her later on my time.   
  
" Well Alexia I thank you for your honesty but I too will also be keeping an eye on Ms. Price. Ms. Price I see you will be the troublemaker of this group and if this keeps us I will have to go to Mr. McMahon and suggest he get rid of you. So from here on out you better walk a straight line." She tries to stare me down but I level my gaze on her and refuse to look away first. She finally does and I think round one goes to me. She turns to the other girls. " You are all free for the rest of the day to wander around back stage or shop. Do whatever you normally do. Today is Monday so Raw is on tonight. Tomorrow we will meet again at 10 in the morning and you will find out whom you will be assigned to for the rest of the week. That is all." She picked up her briefcase and walked away. Guess she isn't big on good-byes huh?   
  
All of the girls get up and start to walk away. They don't even spare me a glance. I guess they are all in this together and I'm the outsider. Well that's fine. I don't need them anyway. I noticed Alexia was the first one to walk away. Guess she isn't as dumb as she looks but I plan to catch up with her right now. I start to laugh when I hear Tiffany ask Gwen what Raw is. All of the girls look at each other and shrug their shoulders. Oh god what have I gotten myself into. I start to go catch up with Alexia when someone grabs my arm to halt me. I turn around and see that it's.................  
  
End of Part 4 


	6. It's My Time part 5

Title: It's My Time  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I checked again today and I still don't own the WWF or it's Superstars. I will keep you all informed of any progress I make. I do however own Jessica and the rest of the girls.  
  
Summary: Jessica is on her hunt to catch up with Alexia.   
  
When I turn around I see that it's Lita, Matt and Jeff. Lita is the first one to speak. " Hi, We saw what happened and we are really sorry she did that to you. I have to admit when all of those other girls walked in before we assumed all of you would be bimbos but once we heard you speak up like that we figured we should come over to introduce ourselves." Finally I thought a nice sincere woman to talk to. I shake hands with Matt and Jeff. I think their accents are adorable. Matt invites me to lunch with them but I turn them down. " Guys didn't you see what happened. Jessica is going to have to track down that bitch that was talking trash about her and set her ass straight." I look at Lita and we share a secret smile. It's a thing only girls can understand. Men would probably let it go and settle it later on while a woman wants to settle it immediately so it never happens again. I tell them I will see them later and try to catch up with them for Raw. They were really friendly so at least now I have someone to hang out with.  
  
I walk out of the cafeteria and once again found myself lost in the endless hallways. I try to figure out where Alexia could of gone. Eventually I just started popping into different rooms in hopes of finding her. I pass by a room and here movement in it. If you were to ask my now why didn't I knock before I went in I still wouldn't have an explanation for you. I walk into the room and get the shock of my life. Standing there in pretty much all his naked glory is Chris Jericho. He must have just gotten out of the shower because he was dripping wet. He was drying his hair with a towel. On a side note if I can ever get Vince to change the dress code it will be to get the men to wear much less then they do now.   
  
I guess he heard the door open because he spins around to see who it is. When he realizes it's a woman he has never seen in his life he lets out a very feminine squeal, which I can't help but laugh at. " I'm so sorry Chris. I didn't mean to just barge in with out knocking. I was looking for someone else. See I'm one of the new personal assistants, I'm Jessica." He throws on a pair of boxers then slips on his jeans over them. Once he zips them up he looks me in the eye. " Well Jessica as you can see I am in no need of assistance right now but next time I take a shower I will give you a call ok?" I turn even redder. All I keep doing today is blush; it's becoming quite embarrassing. I guess I was spacing out again because before I knew it Chris was snapping his fingers in my face. " I'm sorry what were you saying?" He smiles at me for a second. " I was saying I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell the guys I squealed like a little girl at a N'sync concert when I saw you." I look him dead in the eye and I think for a minute he was afraid I was going to blab it all over back stage before I started to smile and stick my hand out. " We'll shake on it. Just as long as you don't mention to anyone I saw so much of you today ok?" We consider it a deal. He wishes me luck on my quest to find Alexia and I leave his locker room.   
  
I guess I was still day dreaming about seeing Chris naked that I wasn't watching where I was going because next thing I know I have walked into a wall. Expect it wasn't a wall because this wall had hands that grabbed me so I wouldn't fall. I look at who it is and groan. Can this day get any worse? I keep embarrassing myself today in front of him. " Hi Hunter, nice to see you again but we really have to stop meeting like this. Can you let go of me now? I'm kind of on an important mission." He sets me back on my feet and just when I think I can make a hasty get away as to not embarrass myself further he decides to speak.   
  
" Before you run off like your panties are on fire I was wondering if you know who you will be assisting this week?" I glance back at him and flash him a smile. I do believe he is flirting with me. " Well, we won't know till tomorrow morning. Why, are you in need of some assistance?" He lets out a loud laugh and before I know it I'm laughing along with him. " You know what Jessica I'm beginning to think we are going to get along great. Actually I've already signed up to get an assistant this week. I have a lot of personal appearances I have to make. Are you offering your services to me?" I will myself not to blush but when he starts to laugh even harder I know I didn't try hard enough. " I would love to help you out if you need it but I am already kind of on thin ice with my boss. So let's just hope we end up together if not I am sure I will see you around. Not to sound rude but I really have to go. There is someone around here whose ass is about to be introduced to my black boot. Catch you later." He looks confused as to who I mean but I am sure I will run into him again later to fill him in. And when I mean run into him I literally mean that. I seem to keep ending up with his hands on me today. Not that I am complaining or anything.  
  
I continue on my quest but get held up when I run into Steve again. He wanted to introduce me to Deborah. It seems he got a thrill at watching me leave Hunter speechless this afternoon. He said it's not everyday you see The Game with nothing to say. I stay to talk to them for a few minutes to make polite conversation then I run off again. With an hour left to Raw I finally see my victim talking to the rest of her goof troop over in the corner by the snack table. I pull my hair out of its ponytail and let it fall around my shoulders. I'm in attack mode right now and no one else better get in my way of reaching my goal. I walk over to her and the other girls saw me before her because she had her back to me. Mistake number one, never turn your back on your enemy. Mistake number two, she is still talking and I realize she is talking about me. She is saying how she got the best of me and plans on getting me fired. Without me around they all can do as they please. Mistake number three she is about to learn is never write a check your ass can't cash. I tap her on the shoulder and notice's as she tenses up. She turns to face me, I pull my arm back and as I try to pull it forward I realize someone is holding it back. With anger blazing in my eyes I turn around to see who the dead person is going to be and it's.........  
  
Feedback is very much appreciated so take a minute and review my story ok? Well let's hope this story has kept your interest for you to even be reading this message. Thanks. 


	7. It's My Time part 6

Title: It's My Time  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own the WWF or it's Superstars. I do however own Jessica and the rest of the girls.  
  
Summary: It's Jessica's first night at Raw  
  
  
  
  
  
When I turn around I see that it is in deed a dead man. It's Mark. I laugh at the irony. But I do have to wonder as to why he stopped me from knocking out Alexia. I must have been giving him a questioning look because he answered my thoughts without me having to say anything. " So we meet again little lady, I see here you're about to pretty much knock this girl into the middle of next week. Am I right?" I nod at him. " Now I enjoy a good cat fight as much as the next guy but since you stopped me from going back into that office before to take care of Vince I figured I should return the favor. See, now if you knock out this girl you will probably be on your way out of that door the second it's over. Is it really worth it?" I take a minute to think it over and realize she will be getting her way if I get fired so I put my arm down.  
  
I turn around to look at Alexia and see she has gone a little pale. She is doing a pretty good impersonation of the Shane McMahon puke face he gets when he wrestles. " Mark here has a point so you should thank him Alexia because there is no doubt in my mind I could have had you crying in two seconds flat." I start to walk away when Mark decides to walk with me. I go in search of something to drink because all of a sudden I'm really thirsty. We find a vending machine and I go to dig some change out of my pocket. Mark puts his hand on my arm to stop me. " Which drink do you want?" I go to offer him money for the drink but he just gives me that no business look. I tell him a Pepsi and watch as he hits the machine in the front, hits the button for a Pepsi and out it pops. Cool free soda. I grab my drink and thank him.   
  
He guides me over to some cases to sit on. " Listen, I heard about what went down today at your meeting. Now don't go giving me that surprised look, one thing to learn about here it that everything that happens eventually makes its way around the locker room. So trust me I don't blame you for wanting to take care of business with that girl. But if you want to make it here sometimes you are just going to have to work your way around the rules. See Vince doesn't like it when his employees fight outside of the ring. Now I've been here more years then I care to count so I've picked up a few tips along the way. If you want revenge you have to wait for the right time to get it  
It may take awhile but that's even better because by then that person will probably have let their guard down and will be less suspecting of you. Understand?"   
  
I give him a devious smile and agree. I will get my revenge on Alexia, but I will have to wait for the right time. Until then I will watch my back around that whole group. Luckily tomorrow we will find out who we will be assisting so I will be away from them for most of this week. Mark tells me he has to get ready because he is on first tonight. I figure I will go see if I can hunt down Lita and the boys to see what their up to. " Hey little lady, before I leave I just wanted to tell you I think your going to do just fine around here and if you ever need any help just come find the dead man ok?" Impulsively I go over to him and give him a hug. He seems kind of surprised but returns it. " Mark before you go why do you keep calling me little lady?" He looks at me up and down before he replies. " First off you are little. What are you 5'? And secondly you're not a girl or a chick but a lady. Why, does it bother you?" I shyly nod my head no. It's really weird to see the Undertaker being nice. I'm so used to him yelling at someone for trespassing in his yard. We both wave and walk our separate ways. END OF PART 6 


	8. It's My Time part 7

Title: It's My Time   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own the WWF or it's Superstars. I do however own Jessica and the rest of the girls.  
  
Summary: It's Jessica's first night at Raw  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After wandering after for a half hour or so I realized it was 10 minutes till Raw. I eventually stumbled upon the area where all the wrestlers hang out when the show is on. I searched the crowd and found Lita and the boys. " Hey do you guys mind if I hang out with you for awhile?" They all say no and that they had been looking for me earlier. They heard about my near fight with Alexia. I guess Mark was right; news does travel fast around here. We hung out till it was time for them to go on. They said once they came back from their match they would shower and change. They wanted to take me out for my first night on the job. I was really touched. When they made their entrance I went over to one of the monitors to watch their match.   
  
You ever have that feeling someone is right behind you? I turn around and jump sky high when I see Hunter. " Are you stalking me or something?" He looks at me for a second like he is debating on it. " Nope, I'm not. But I did hear we almost had our main event early this evening. Care to tell me what happened?" I pull him over to the side so no one can hear our conversation. I proceeded to tell him everything that happened since the time I left him this afternoon till now. He asks me why he saw me coming out of Chris Jericho's locker room earlier. This time I am able to keep the blush out of my cheeks. I tell him the truth; I took a wrong turn, ended up in his room and talked to him for a while. I do however leave out the part of seeing him naked. I keep my promises, plus I've been involved in too many stories today I don't need another one making the rounds.   
  
As we're talking Lita and the Hardys come back from their match. Lita runs over to tell me they are going to shower and for me to get ready for a night of fun. I wave as they run off. Hunter looks at me in question. " Lita and the Hardys want to take me out tonight to celebrate my first day on the job. Plus Lita wants to help me plan my revenge on Alexia." He looks disappointed about something so I ask him what's wrong. " I was going to tell you I wanted to take you out tonight for your first day. After I heard about what happened today I talked to Kevin, Sean and Scott and we decided you needed a night out." I'm touched they would even care about how I feel. They only just met me today. " Hunter I am sure the Hardys and Lita won't mind if you guys come along. We could make it a little party." The female part of me wants him to say yes. I really want to get to know him better. I try to hide my disappointment when he turns me down. " It's not that we don't like Matt, Jeff and Lita but when it comes to after hours fun we kind of have different outlooks. They like to go to clubs and we don't like to dance. We like hanging out at bars and they really don't like to drink. So have fun tonight ok?"   
  
Lita yells to me that they are ready. Before I walk away from Hunter I decide it's now or never to say something. " Well I better get going before Matt comes over here to throw me over his shoulder. But I want a rain check on that night out with you and the guys ok? I think it would be a lot of fun and I would like to get to know you better. Have a good match tonight and be careful. Bye." I hurry off before he can see me blushing again. I'm looking forward to seeing what Lita and the Hardys consider a night of fun.   
  
I ask them if it would be ok if we swung by the hotel so I could check in and change real fast. I felt out of place since they have changed. Matt had on black jeans with a blue open shirt with a black jaguar on it and a black shirt on under it. Jeff had on red baggy pants with a black fish net top over it and black boots with flames on them. And Lita had on purple flare jeans with a white halter on under it. On her halter-top it had her name sprayed painted across it in a matching purple like her jeans. She had a matching jacket to go with the jeans too. We got to the hotel and I checked in. Matt and Jeff said they were going to go hang out in the lounge till I was ready. Lita offered to come upstairs to help me decide what to wear.  
  
I stood in the middle of all of my clothes which some how ended up on a pile in the middle of the floor. Lita was rolling around on the bed laughing at me because I threw a fit when I couldn't find anything to wear. She gets off the bed finally and tells me to sit down while she picks out my clothes for me. I sit patiently on the bed while she chooses. After ten minutes she shows me my outfit and I have to admit I really like it. She picked out my leopard print mini skirt and black halter-top. As I was putting those clothes on she threw my black boots at me and said to wear those. She then made me sit in a chair while she curled my hair with a curling iron. When she was done I looked in the mirror and wiggled my head back and forth to watch how the ringlets of my hair fell around my shoulders. Lita then took out some glitter out of her purse and rubbed it on my shoulders and a little across my chest. I put on some light make up and we headed out the door.  
  
When we found Matt and Jeff they didn't look to pleased because we had taken so long. " Did you guys sew Jess's outfit together piece by piece up there? We thought you were never coming down." Lita and I looked at each other and just turned around and left them standing there. As we were walking I leaned over and whispered to Lita if she thought we should wait for them. She said wait five seconds and see what happens. Just as we were about to leave the hotel sure enough we heard people running up behind us. Matt and Jeff ran ahead of us to open the doors for us. They both apologized for being cranky but they get impatient sometimes. Once we were in the car I leaned over and asked Lita how she knew they would follow. She looked at me then said, " Simple, I have them trained." Both guys turned around to see what we were laughing about and we couldn't answer them because we were laughing so hard. I think my day is finally starting to look up. 


	9. It's My Time part 8

Title: It's My Time  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing around here I own is the computer I am typing this on. Well I don't even own that. My parents brought it for me. Oh well, but I do own Jessica.   
  
Summary: Jessica enjoys her night out with the Hardy's and Lita  
  
  
After about 10 minutes of driving Matt finally pulls up in front of a club. I look out of the window and see it's called The Fireball. Ok interesting name but the question is, is it any fun? We get out of the car and the bouncer just waves us right in. I guess they come here a lot. Once we get inside I take a minute to take in the atmosphere. The walls are all painted black with flames going up and down them. All the tables are red and I think the best part had to be the dance floor. It was clear but underneath it they had fake flame torches going off so it looked like you were dancing on top of a pit of fire. I couldn't wait to get out on the floor. Jeff and Lita ran over to the dance floor while Matt and I decided to head over to the bar to get some drinks.  
  
The bartender starts to wave to Matt as we approach him. " Hey Matt, long time no see. What brings you here tonight?" Matt shakes the guys hand. " Hey Joe, We had a show tonight in town. Plus this is Jess's first night being with the WWF. She is one of the new personal assistants. And you know Lita, she loves any chance she can get to go out and party. Her and Jeff are out on the dance floor." Joe checks me out." Hi I'm Joe, any friend of the Hardy's is a friend of mine. So what can I get you guys?" I look at Matt because I remember Hunter said they really don't like to drink. " We will have four beers just to celebrate Jess's job then we will have our usual water. Especially Jeff, he dances so much that I think if we don't keep him full of water he may faint eventually." Joe goes and gets us our beers. After he hands them to us we turn to walk away when Joe calls us back. " Aren't you forgetting something Hardy? This is Jess's first time here so that means she has to do the customary three shots of tequila. Think your up for it Jess?" Little does he know Erica and I used to play drinking games while we watched Raw and Smack down.   
  
  
" Hit me with your best shot. I can handle it." He pours three shot glasses full of tequila. I pick one up at a time and just down them like they are water. After I'm done I look up at him. Ok I admit my eyes are just a tad bit glassy and the room is only spinning a little bit. " See I told you I could handle it. Come on Matt lets go find Jeff and Lita". We wave to Joe was we walk away. Matt leans over and tells me his is impressed I downed the shots like that. I just smile and shrug. We find Lita and Jeff on the dance floor. Matt waves them over to us. " Ok guys, here is a toast to our new friend Jessica. May she enjoy her job with the WWF". Lita throws in a toast too. " And may she eventually get the chance to kick Alexia's ass". Not to be out done Jeff has one of his own. " And may she always be safe while she is in the ring. Even if it's just for training right now." Well if they all have one then its only fitting I have one too. " And may I hopefully make all my dreams come true in the WWF." We clink bottles and drink up. I put my bottle down after drinking half of the bottle in one shot.   
  
" Hey Jess, are you a light drinker? You only had one beer and you already look drunk." Matt tells Lita I had to do the three shots before. Her mouth forms an O in understanding. We all had out to the dance floor. I dance with Jeff and Lita dances with Matt. After awhile we switch partners. Jeff leans over and asks when are Lita and I going to dance together. I tell him when him and Matt dance together then so will Lita and I. Jeff just shakes his head laughing. He says he loves his brother but not enough to dance with him. After about three more songs I head over to the bar to get everyone some water.   
  
When Joe asks me what I want I tell him four waters then change my mind. Tomorrow I start work, I won't be able to really let loose for awhile so I tell him make that three waters and another shot of tequila and a beer. I was already feeling the effects of the other drinks but I figured I could handle a little more. I do my shot at the bar and take the other drinks back to everyone else. What harm can another beer do anyway?  
  
Two hours and four more beers later I suddenly remembered I wasn't the one who could handle my alcohol that was Erica. Usually after a few drinks I would pass out on the couch. Bad time to think of this now. Lita takes one look at me and announces to the guys we are going home. Once Matt and Jeff walk over to me they understand Lita's reasoning for wanting to go home. Matt puts his arm around my waist to get me to the car. On the way out of the club I tell Jeff I really like this club. It has a dance floor that spins round and round. Jeff starts to laugh and tells Lita I am way beyond smashed at this point. Jeff runs off to get the car while Matt tries to hold me up. All of a sudden I decide I am really sleepy and want to sleep.  
  
Once Jeff pulls up Matt puts me in the backseat with Lita. I am practically lying in her lap. " Lita have I ever told you I really love your hair? It's so red, kinda like fire". This sets me off into a fit of laughter. She looks at me like I'm nuts. " We just came from the Fireball. Lita you should work there. You look just like fire". After this announcement I fall asleep. I wake up to someone gently slapping my face. " Come on Princess time to get you to bed." I look up at Jeff. " Jeff we just met aren't you moving a little fast. Not that I don't think that you're really hot because you are but we did just meet today." He leans in the back seat and hauls me out. Matt and Lita are walking ahead of us.  
  
As we cross the lobby I suddenly decide I don't want to walk anymore and want to sleep some more. Just as I am about to hit the floor Jeff grabs me. " Ok Jess I hope you don't remember any of this tomorrow and if you do please forgive me." I just look up at him and before I know it I'm in the air. Jeff has thrown me over this shoulder. As Jeff carries me over to the elevator I decide to just enjoy the view. " Jeffie, has anyone ever told you that you have a really cute tush?" I hear laughter and look over at Matt and Lita. They are almost rolling around on the floor laughing. Then I look to the left and see that they have some company. Oh god, oh no. Please oh please tell me that isn't Hunter, Sean, Kevin and Scott. I blink my eyes a few times hoping to make them go away. Remember when you were little and thought if you couldn't see someone then they magically couldn't see you. Well I figured I would give it a go. I put my hand over my face in hopes maybe they wont know it's me.   
  
After what seems like forever we reach the elevator and get inside. It's a tight fit with all of us but luckily hotels have larger elevators to accommodate people and their luggage. Jeff puts me down and I turn to face the front of the elevator because as soon as we get to my floor I'm taking off for my room. I hear the ding and as the doors open I step off. But with no luck on my side everyone else gets off the elevator too. I try to walk like I'm ok but I stumble a few times in my boots. Damn shoes, its all their fault I can't walk. Just as I reach my door I figure I can make it in without any comments from them but I spoke to soon.  
  
. " Jess is that you?" I hear the laughter in Hunter's voice. Damn him."Well hello Hunter. Fancy running into you here .Hi guys nice to see you too." I try to pass off the fact that I have some dignity left but I hiccup really loudly and everyone just busts loose laughing. " I hate all of you. What? You've never seen a drunk person before?" This just makes them laugh harder. " Oh yeah well you are all crappy wrestlers and I hope you all never win any another belt as long as you all live." Instead of the desired effect it just makes them all laugh till they have tears streaming down their faces. Lita is leaning on Matt for support. Scott is hunched over trying to catch his breath. Sean is sitting on the floor. Jeff, Kevin and Hunter are all leaning against the wall. " That's right keep laughing. Go ahead. It's ok because none of you were ever my favorite Superstars to begin with."   
  
I turn around and try to get into my room but the damn key won't work. I keep sliding it in but the red light keeps blinking, taunting me. Hunter comes over and grabs the key out of my hand. " Umm Jess, it usually helps when you put the key in, in the right way." He unlocks the door for me and hands me my key back. I walk into my room and turn to look at all of them. I go to close the door but then swing it back open. I flip them all off, and let me tell you it would have made Steve proud. I then slam the door shut to the sounds of their laughter.  
  
I walk over to my bed and try to pull my boots off. I end up on my ass on the floor. I finally get them off and climb into bed. I lay there on my back for a second when everything that has just happened replays itself in my head and I can't help it but I start to laugh. I haven't laughed so hard in all of my life. All of a sudden my laughter stops. Oh god, none of them are going to let me live this down. What the hell are they going to put me through tomorrow morning? That's my last thought as I drift over to a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
Side Note: The Fireball is just a place I made up. But it does sound like a cool place to hang out. Once again feedback is always appreciated. 


	10. It's My Time part 9

Title: It's My Time  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I don't own the WWF or it's Superstars. I do however own Jessica.  
  
Summary: Jessica has to face the after affects of the night before plus she finds out who she will be assisting this week.  
  
  
  
  
  
I wake up to the sound of the phone ringing. It feels like someone has hit me repeatedly in the head with a sledgehammer. I try to bury my head under the pillow but the ringing just won't stop. Someone out there must really hate me to be calling me this early. A glance at the clock says it's only 7:30 in the morning. I reach over and pick up the phone. " Hello, whoever this is I am sure the devil himself has sent you. Now go back to where you came from and leave me alone." I hear a chuckle on the other end of the line. " Hunter I swear to God if this is you, you better be wearing a cup later on when I see you or your hopes of some day being a father will be long gone." The laughter just gets louder. " Jess, open the damn door. I'll take my chances of not being protected or armed." He hangs up the phone and I just stare at it for a second. Then the loud knocking starts. Oh god please kill me. I promise to never ever drink another drink as long as I live.  
  
I attempt to get out of bed but only succeed on ending up on my ass again. I was all twisted up in the sheets. As I walk to go open the door a quick glance in the mirror tells me I look frightful. Good maybe my appearance will scare him so badly I can go back to bed for another hour in peace. By now Hunter is pounding on the door and I am sure he is going to wake up the whole hotel. I grab the door and swing it open. " What do you want? Why didn't you knock to being with instead of calling me? In one day's time you have become a thorn in my side." He smiles at me and holds out a bottle of aspirin. I quickly grab it and run into the bathroom to get some water. He explains that he did knock but I didn't answer so he called me from his cell phone. When I walk back out I see him sitting on my bed.  
  
" Ok I take it back. You're not a thorn in my side. Your back to being my knight in shining armor. Are you happy now?" Hunter leans back on the bed so his back is against the headboard. " Baby I will be whatever you want me to be." I can't help it I laugh and two seconds later I am holding my head in my hands from the terrible pain. I grab a pillow and throw it at him. " I'm in pain here. Don't make me laugh. It's not fair; I've never done anything mean to you, well yet anyway. But give me time because pay back is a bitch and so am I." Hunter looks at me for a minute.  
  
" Take off your clothes." I look at him like he has just told me he is the elected president of the planet Mars. " What?" " I said take off your clothes." " What?" " Jess, I don't think Steve will appreciate you stealing his catchphrase. I know he is your favorite Superstar and all but this is getting a little ridiculous." I just continue to stare at him for a minute.   
" Let me get this straight. You are in my bed, you look at me and tell me to take off my clothes and I am the one being ridiculous? Guess again buddy boy." Hunter gets up and walks over to me. I start to back up. Before I know it I'm right in front of the bathroom.   
" First off get your mind out of the gutter Jessie dear. When I said to take off your clothes I thought you would know I meant for you to shower and change. Secondly, baby when I want your clothes off of you to get you into bed I will be the one stripping them off of you." I stare at him with my mouth open. He slaps me on the ass and pushes me into the bathroom and shuts the door behind me.  
  
I hear him open the door to leave my room. " Jess get ready and meet me downstairs in a half hour. Everyone has decided to have breakfast together. We will wait for you in the lobby so hurry up and no going back to bed. If I have to come back up here we both won't be getting out of bed for the whole day." As an answer Hunter leaves to the sound of me putting the shower on.  
  
Exactly 25 minutes later I step off the elevator. Sure enough everyone is waiting for me in the lobby. I really don't want to face everyone after last night and I turn to go back in the elevator to go back to bed but I remember Hunter's promise to come get me. I turn back around and head towards them. " Morning everyone." All conversation stops. They all turn to look at me. " Good morning Jessica." I hate them all. Instead of being nice normal people and quietly saying good morning, in unison they all have to scream it. My head is pounding. I'm waiting for my eyes to just shoot out of my head from the pressure. I flip them off again like last night and stalk off to the restaurant in the hotel to eat. Lita runs to catch up with me. " So Lita I guess Jeff and Matt aren't the only ones around here that are trained huh?" I slowly turn towards her smiling. " Ha ha very funny. I'll let it slide because I am sure you feel like crap right now."   
  
We step into the restaurant and the waiter sits our large group in the back. I am sitting between Matt and Sean. Lita, Jeff and Scott are sitting across from us. And Hunter and Kevin are at the opposite ends of the table. I quickly grab my menu and put it in front of my face in hopes no one will notice me and start to hassle me. Amazingly enough breakfast passes without incident. Maybe they will take pity on me today. I guess I spoke to soon. As we are getting up to leave to head to the arena I notice Jeff keeps fixing the back of his pants. Sean asks him what's wrong? " I don't know Sean do you think I should go upstairs and change into something more tight to show off my ass. Very recently I have been told I have a very nice tush." This sets them all off.  
  
I stand up and throw my napkin on the table. " How old are all of you? 10, 12, no let me guess 5. Go ahead keep laughing. I seem to just be the best source of amusement for all of you. That's fine. I won't stick around for you guys to keep laughing at. Once we get to the arena I am going to Vince and telling him I quit." I walk off but not before I let them all see I have tears streaming down my face. I hear them all calling my name to stop and wait up.  
  
I keep my back to them and wait for them to catch up. Lita tries to grab my arm to turn me around but I pull my arm away. They all start to apologize. Kevin speaks up. " Jess we were only kidding around. We wouldn't kid around with you if we didn't like you. Usually we all pick on Sean but we decided to give him a few days off from it. If you don't want us to kid around with you anymore we won't but please don't quit because of us." I am still facing around from them. They all notice my shoulders start to shake. I let out a strangled sob and turn around. " Gotcha!" I start to laugh uncontrollably. " See boys and girl, that is why I am going to be a superstar. I sure as hell can act. Then again you guys are all pretty easy to fool. You don't look like the brightest bunch."   
  
I start to laugh even harder. Then I notice they aren't laughing with me. I slowly start to back up with my hands in the air. " Guys, I was kidding. See it was all a joke. Ha ha hee hee. See you were supposed to laugh. Umm guys?" Sean and Hunter are at the front of the pack. " Hey Jess, we have two words for ya. Run fast!" I take the hint and run laughing out of the lobby. I look behind me to see them in hot pursuit. I run outside and look around for a place to hide but I guess I wasn't fast enough. Before I know it Hunter has picked me up and thrown me over his shoulder. He starts to march back towards the group. It's funny lately I seem to keep ending up thrown over men's shoulders. This time I decide to keep my opinions to myself about Hunter's ass.   
  
Hunter puts me down in front of the group. " Ok well I caught her. What do you suggest we do with her?" They all stare at me. I can tell they all want to laugh. Kevin waves them over to make a huddle. I stand there awaiting my punishment. I hope to god they don't throw me in the fountain in front of the hotel. When they all come back Jeff delivers the verdict. " We've decided it would be too easy to get you back right now so we will reserve the right to get you later. But rest assured you will never see it coming." I look at Jeff. " And here I was thinking you were the sweetest of the bunch. You're pure evil Jeff Hardy." He laughs. " Call me whatever you want princess."   
  
Ok course now I have to worry about when this supposed attack will happen. I really do hate all of them. They all look like they have devious minds so who the hell knows what will happen when they all join forces. I ride to the arena with Lita and the Hardy's. Hunter and the N.W.O follow us in their car. Once we get to the arena I hop out of the car. It's almost 10 and I don't want to be late. I really don't want to give Miss Adams another reason to bitch at me. I turn to tell everyone I will see them later when I see they are all surrounded by fans and are giving autographs. I call out to Matt and tell him I am heading inside and will catch up with them later. He nods his head and I run inside.  
  
Thankfully, Smack down is being taped in the same arena as Raw last night so I find the cafeteria on my own. I walk in and see the other girls are sitting there together laughing and giggling. I just march over and take the furthest seat away from them. Miss Adams walks in at exactly 10 o'clock on the dot. " Ok ladies, I have your assignments for the week. If any problems a rise just come find me or call me. My cell phone number is in your info packet with your itinerary for the week." She calls us up one by one. The other girls go up before me and once they sit down I watch them open their envelopes to find out who they have.  
  
Tiffany gets Glen Jacobs. I hope the Big Red Machine will be able to handle her for a week. April gets Jeff and I can't help but laugh. Mr. Hardy is in for a long week. Gwen gets Duane. I wonder if she will smell what the Rock is cooking? Diana gets Hunter. I am faced with two emotions. One is disappointment because I won't be the one with him this week. Relief is the second emotion and it's for the same reason. I need to stay focused and this little flirtation I have with Hunter will not help me. Alexia my favorite person in all the land looks pissed off at who she got. I lean closer to hear her tell the girls she has Mark for the week. Yes there is a god. I will have to have myself a little talk later with the dead man. Maybe I won't have to wait too long to get my revenge.   
  
Finally Miss Adams calls me up and hands me my envelope. " Remember Miss Price I will be watching you this week. Don't let me hear about you seducing your client or any one else's client. From here on out you better walk a very straight line because the minute you step off it I will be right there to nail your ass to the wall. Understand?" What a fucking bitch. " I understand crystal clear." I grab my stuff and walk away. I sit down and slide the stuff out of my envelope. Very nice, we get our own cell phones. I will have to make sure I call Erica later. I glance over my itinerary for the week and see that it's not too bad. Finally I get to the piece of paper that tells me who I will be with for the week. I let out a loud laugh when I see who it is. Then I wince. My headache isn't completely gone yet. I get up to go find my client.  
  
I manage to find his dressing room on my own. I lift to my hand to knock on the door. I hear him yell come in. I swing the door open and lean against the doorframe. I stare him up and down before I speak. " Well it looks like we meet again, Mr. Jericho." 


	11. It's My Time part 10

Title: It's My Time  
  
Disclaimer: I am still doing extensive research but all that keeps coming up is that Vince McMahon still owns the WWE and it's Superstars.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Side Note: Sorry I took so long to update. I was on a three weeklong road trip with my family. And let me tell you we could have given the Osbournes' a run for their money. As always I enjoy getting new reviews so feel free to tell me what you think. It's what keeps me going.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chris looks at me and just laughs. " Nice to see you again Jessica. I have to admit after seeing the other girls before I was hoping I would get you. How do I put this nicely, they all look like they are a few fries short of a happy meal." I just nod my head in agreement. " So what's on my schedule for the day? I am sure it must be jam-packed. I seem to be a very popular man." I glance down at the papers in my hand. " Umm, Chris I don't know how to tell you this but you have nothing scheduled for today. You just have to show up for Smack down tonight." I am waiting for him to throw a fit because of that but he just turns a light shade of red. " I guess it's good for the ego every once in a while to get knocked off the pedestal I seem to have put myself on. Well since it's our first day together is there anything you would like to do?" I'm pleasantly surprised he is even asking me what I want to do. I can't seem to think of anything, and then the light bulb goes off.  
  
" Well Chris there is actually something I would like to do today. But I really don't know if I have a right to ask." He seems pretty interested in what I have to say. " Jess, you've seen me naked. I would like to think that entitles you not to be embarrassed to ask me for anything. What do you want?" I take a deep breath before I answer before I look him straight in the eye. " I want you to teach me a few wrestling moves in the ring. I know us girls will get training eventually but I figured a little head start can't hurt right? Besides who better to ask then the Living Legend Chris Jericho." He comes over and puts his arm around my shoulder. " Baby doll, let me tell you, flattery will get you everywhere with me. Go see if you can go borrow some clothes to train in from one of the girls and meet me in the ring in 20 minutes. I want to see what moves you have." I have to refrain from letting out a squeal of delight instead I kiss him on the cheek and run out of the room in search of the women's locker room.  
  
I run down about three hallways before I find the locker room. I don't know if I should knock or not. But then I remember what happened last time I didn't knock so I bang loudly on the door. I hear some one say come in. I push open the door and come face to face with Trish Stratus. " Hi, I'm sure you have no idea who the hell I am. I'm Jessica one of the new personal assistants. I some how got Chris Jericho to agree to show me a few moves and I need to borrow some gear. Is Lita here? She may have something for me to wear." She goes over to her suitcase and pulls out a pair of blue stretch flare pants and a matching sports bra. She walks over to hand them to me. " Lita is in the gym but you can borrow my stuff. It's nice to know we may be getting some new talent around here. You can only wrestle each other for so long before it gets pretty stale. Good luck with Chris. If he gets out of hand threaten to cut his hair. It works every time." I smile in thanks and go into the bathroom to change. Thankfully Trish and I are close in height. The only problem is the sports bra. It's just a little confining. One wrong move and Chris may be getting to see more then he bargained for. I try to pull it into place before I walk out.  
  
Trish looks at me and tells me I look fine. I quickly ask her the way to the ring and run out of the door. I find it pretty easily. I step out onto the ramp and I just stop. On TV it looks like no big deal but in person. God it's amazing. I try to picture what the arena looks like filled with people and I break out in goose bumps. Thousands of screaming fans happy to see you come out to show them what ya got. It's probably the biggest rush you could ever experience. I must have been standing there a few minutes because I hear Chris screaming my name from the ring. I quickly jog down to the ring. I climb the steps to the ring. Chris sits on one of the ropes to open them up for me to climb in. I just stare at him. I walk over to the ropes, place my hands on the top rope, lean back and flip myself into the ring. I land right on my feet. I turn around to throw Chris a quick smile. He looks a little impressed. He walks over to me.  
  
" Ok so you can get into the ring with a little flare. But the question is, what can you do once you're in here?" I honestly don't know much so I just shrug. " That's why I asked you to help me. I'm all yours, do with me as you please." He starts to laugh. " Jess, if I did that Vince would have a fit for catching us doing those kind of moves in the ring, especially since we would be naked." I wink at him and he moves to stand in front of me. " Ok enough funny stuff, lets get down to business."  
  
Three hours later we both collapse in the ring, completely covered in sweat. We're both just lying there a minute when Chris speaks. " Your pretty damn good. I think a few more weeks of training and you will be ready for TV. You're a quick learner. It took me forever to learn how to do a Moon Sault. Ok now go get us some water." I look at him likes he's crazy. "No you go get us some water. The cooler is on the floor by your side of the ring, you're closer." " Well you're my personal assistant for the week so go move your cute butt over there and get us some water." I groan he has a point. I am supposed to cater to my clients needs and right now the pain the in ass wants water. As I start to crawl over to the side of the ring I look back at Chris to see him sticking his tongue out at me. He is such a child. I manage to get myself over to the side of the ring and lean down over the edge to grab the cooler but its not there. I could have sworn that's where it was before. I hear a voice behind me. " Is this what your looking for?" I glance over my shoulder to see Hunter holding the cooler up. Damn him, he's all the way on the over side. My body can't make it that far.  
  
I look over at Chris and realize he knew Hunter had taken the cooler. The idiot let me crawl all the way over here for nothing. I manage to crawl into the middle of the ring before I just give up and lay back down next to Chris. " Hunter take some pity on me bring us the water. I hurt in places I never knew I were able to hurt." I put my arm over my eyes to block out the lights. I'll just die peacefully here in the middle of the ring. I hear Hunter climb into the ring. He hands both of us a bottle of water and we gulp it down. We both tell Hunter thanks. He sits down next to me. " So I watched the two of you go at it. I have to say I'm impressed Jessica. You're not only beautiful but talented as well. Any other hidden talents you care to share with me?" I sit up and look at him. " Oh I have hidden talents but I'm not sure if you have proven yourself worthy enough to reap the benefits of them." He puts his hand under my chin to pull my face up to look at his. " That sounds like a challenge and I never back down from a challenge. After all I am the Game." If I lean just two inches closer to him our lips will be able to touch. I run my tongue over my lips to moisten them. Hunter's gaze goes down to my mouth. We jump apart when Chris coughs clearing his throat.   
  
Chris stands up and puts his hand out to me to help me up. He puts his arm around my waist and we go to walk out of the ring. He turns back to Hunter who is now standing. " Hey Hunter a word of advice, go find your own personal assistant and leave mine alone." Chris slides out of the ring and puts his arms out to grab me around the waist helping me down. We walk up the ramp and I turn back to Hunter. " Oh Hunter, thanks for the water, you're a sweetheart." I turn back to Chris and just smile. Once we get back stage we go to Chris's locker room. Once we get inside Chris tells me to sit down, we have to talk.  
  
" I talked to Steve before and he told me how you left Hunter speechless yesterday. Then I ran into Kevin and Sean and they told me once Hunter found out you were a personal assistant Hunter decided he needed one for the week. I think someone has a crush on my cute little assistant. And after seeing the two of you together out there I think you may be crushing right back on him. Am I right?" I take a second to decide if I want to lie to Chris or not but he did just help me out in the ring for three hours so I decide to be honest. " I do admit I find Hunter attractive but I don't think anything will come of our little flirtation. He seems like the type of guy only interested in a fling and I'm the type of girl who wants the fairy tale ending. Can you honestly tell me you have ever seen Hunter interested in a girl for more then two weeks tops? " Chris looks down at the floor then looks back up." OK I admit Hunter isn't the poster boy for commitment but it's because he just hasn't found the right girl. I think you can give him a run for his money."  
  
I'm almost tempted to tell Chris I can probably play the game better then anyone else but I have to remind myself I'm here for one thing. To become a WWE superstar. " Chris I have to dedicate myself to my job and to training. But I do have to admit it is fun to ruffle Hunter's feathers." Chris just gives me a devious smile. " I have the feeling we are going to become great friends because one thing I love is getting Hunter to all riled up. How about for some fun whenever The Game is around we do what we can to get a reaction out of him. Think you're up to it?" I stand up and laugh. " Chris, I think you have just found your partner in crime." Chris goes to take a shower and I sit back down. Yeah it may be fun to flirt with Hunter because right now its harmless but what happens if it starts to become more then just a game. 


	12. It's My Time part 11

Title: It's My Time  
  
Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns the WWE and all it's Superstars. Damn him.  
  
Summary: Jessica's first day on the job continues.  
  
After leaving Chris a note I go to the women's locker room to shower. I see Trish on my way in. She asks me how training went and I said it went well but now I'm feeling the after effects. My muscles are starting to tighten up. She suggests I go into the gym area, it has a Jacuzzi and it should loosen me right up. After promising to get her clothes back to her after I wash them I grab my clothes and head for the gym. Luckily for me there were signs posted everywhere on how to find the gym. I open the door and peer inside to see there is no one in sight. Great I have it all to myself. I find the room with the Jacuzzi then I realize I don't have a bathing suit. I look around again to make sure no one is around and I strip down to my bra and panties.  
  
I laugh at myself as I ease into the water. The Diva's have bra and panty matches all the time and I am self conscious just to sit in a Jacuzzi by myself meanwhile they have to parade around on TV. The water jets feel amazing on my shoulders and back. I had pulled my hair up into a messy bun so I slide down deeper into the water. I let out a moan as I feel my muscles start to loosen up even more. I tell myself I will only close my eyes for a few seconds.   
  
I jolt awake as I feel something brush against my leg. I hold back the scream I want to let out and it turns into a groan when I see Hunter's smiling face staring at me. " What are you doing in here? Can't I escape you for more then two hours?" He leans his head back and just laughs. " As sure as I am that it must be a boost to your ego to believe I follow you around like a little lost puppy, its common knowledge around here I like to get into the Jacuzzi before show time to loosen the muscles in my knee. So should I be asking you if you are following me around instead?" I narrow my eyes at him. The big stupid jerk he is. As much as I enjoy the jets swirling around me I won't pay the price of having to endure his company one more minute. I go to step out when I realize I'm in my bra and panties. My nice White bra and panties, which are now soaked through. Shit, what am I gonna do? For some reason I don't trust him to be a good boy and turn his head away while I get out.  
  
I'm sitting there in deep thought trying to figure out a way to get out of this gracefully when the door opens and Trish pops her head in. " Hey guys, just wanted to see if you were feeling any better Jess. I'm glad I ran into Hunter before. He had asked me where you went and I realized I sent you here to go in the Jacuzzi all by yourself. You're really not supposed to do that. I think it has something to do with the fact you could fall asleep in here and drown or something. Glad to see you found her Hunter. I don't want anything happening to a future Diva. Oh Jess I saw Chris and he told me to tell you to just meet up with him before Smack down. He was going back to the hotel to take a nap. I guess you really wore him out today. I'll see you two later. Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do." The door closes as quickly as it opened.  
  
I slowly turn my head back towards Hunter to find him staring at the ceiling. " So you always rest in the Jacuzzi before a show huh?" I stare at him waiting for some kind of answer. He doesn't disappoint me. " Hey stop looking at me like that, if anything you should be thanking me for coming to find you because you did fall asleep and Trish said you shouldn't do that in here alone. So I guess I've come to your rescue again right?" He has that damn smirk on his face. " Ok I admit I shouldn't have fallen asleep in here. I do know better then that. But the fact is my friend you followed me. I'm starting to think you've become my very own personal stalker. Every time I turn around there you are. If you are so desperate for some female company why don't you just go find your personal assistant? I'm sure she is more then qualified enough to take care of your needs."  
  
I guess my mouth has gotten me into trouble again because I see his eyes darken in anger. He stands up towering over me and walks over to the steps to get out of the Jacuzzi. I guess I pushed my luck a little too far with him. Never once did I ever believe he is desperate for female attention. Hell, I haven't even been able to get my mind off of him since I've been here. But being this close to him and also being pretty much naked made me lash out so he would go away. Now that I have gotten my way I feel bad. I didn't want to make another enemy so soon. I open my mouth to apologize to him when he turns back to me before he walks out of the door. " Jess, let me tell you something. The Game never has to beg to get a female. I make damn sure when the time is right she is the one doing the begging." He turns to walk out of the door and turns back around. " Oh and just so you know I could see through your bra the whole time. But don't worry, their nothing special I've seen bigger and better." With that said he walked out of the door.  
  
I just sit there with my mouth hanging open. That asshole. To think I felt bad for lashing out at him. And even worse to think I was attracted to him. Well he can kiss my ass. I never realized he had such an ego on him. I throw on my clothes from before and decide to just head back to the hotel to shower and change. I walk through the gym and I notice a punching bag hanging in the corner. I figure with all of this pent up anger I should put it to some good use. I walk over to it and start pounding on it. I seem to be in a trance. I don't realize it but I am mumbling to myself. I jump sky high when I realize the punching bag just said something. I shake my head to clear it and realize Mark is holding the bag in place and is talking to me. " So little lady, who pissed you off?" I just look up at him. "Let me tell you something, Men really suck." With that said I turn around and walk right out of the gym. I glance at my watch and realize I barely have enough time to go back to the hotel to shower, change and get back. I jog out to my rental and decide the time has come for me to burn some rubber in order to save some time. I hope when I get back tonight I won't have to deal with Hunter at all. 


	13. It's My Time part 12

Title: It's My Time  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the computer that I type this own. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and its Superstars.  
  
Summary: Jessica gets a visitor in her hotel room.  
  
  
I think I broke a new world record in racing back to the hotel. I run down the hallway to my room and quickly slide my key in the door. I walk in to my room and see the phone is blinking that I have messages. The first one was from Erica. I will probably call her tonight during the tapings. And the other one was from Chris telling me if I got this message to give him a call if I wanted to drive with him back to the arena tonight. Since I am pretty still pissed off I think its better I stay off the road right now or I may start running over pedestrians. I give him a quick call telling him I just want to shower and change. So we agree to leave for the arena at 7. A quick glance at my watch tells me its already 5. I decide to order some room service and while I wait for it to jump in the shower.   
  
After making the call I strip out of my clothes and go into the shower. It feels nice to have the water running down over me. Just as I turn the taps off and reach for my towel I hear someone knocking at the door. Damn service is fast here. I just wrap the towel around me and I go to answer the door. Once I open it I don't know who is shocked more Hunter or me. I should have looked out of that damn peephole before I opened the door. He has some nerve showing up here. " What the hell do you want? I think you pretty much said everything you had to say to me back at the arena. I'm really not up for round two right now. Maybe you can come back later. " I try to slam the door in his face but he puts his foot in the door to block me. Trust me if he wasn't such a big Superstar for the WWE I would of have not given it any second thoughts as to just slamming the door on his foot and breaking it. We both put up a struggle but he wins since he out weighs me by 150 pounds or so.  
  
I decide I will just ignore him and maybe he will go away. I turn around and stride into my room. I walk into the bathroom to grab my comb. I hear the door to my room open and shut, good he got the hint and left. But when I come back out he is standing by the windows and that's when I notice the flowers on the table. " Where did these come from?" He turns back towards me. " I figured for me to get into your room it would be a struggle so I put them on the floor outside your door till I could get in." I just keep staring at him waiting for him to state his purpose for being in my room.   
  
As he goes to open his mouth again there is another knock at the door. This time I look in the peephole and see it's room service. I open the door and I hand the guy a tip as he leaves. " I would offer you some food Hunter but you won't be staying long so I won't bother." He runs his hand through his hair as he sighs. " So you aren't going to make this easy on me are you?" I stare back at him wide eyed. He insults me and it's my fault I don't just fall at his feet because he brought me some crappy flowers. " Hunter I didn't invite you here and I sure as hell know I didn't beg you to come here. And since I know you love to have your women beg I really don't know why you're here but I do know I want you to leave. As you can see I still have to get dressed. I'm leaving with Chris at 7 and I would like to enjoy my food before then." I walk back to the door to open it for him so he will leave but his voice stops me.  
  
" I was a real asshole before. You have to believe I never talk to women like that. I was pissed off at getting caught checking up on you. I have a rep to protect and I've have already gotten some shit from the guys because of the way I have been acting because of you these past two days. I don't know how to handle you. I'm used to women that are so willing to please and don't have minds of their own. You have this quick wit that I can barely keep up with. It pissed me off that you talked back to me so I tried to hurt your feelings. Please believe me that once those words left my mouth I wanted to take them back. I just wanted to come here to apologize and hope we can start over. I would still really like to get to know you."   
  
Through his whole little speech I stood there just listening. Part of me wants to just say all is forgiven but the hard ass bitchy side of me wants to tell him to fuck off. Sometimes I'm sorry doesn't make everything all right. I realize he is waiting on a response from me.   
" Thank you for the flowers but they weren't necessary. I'll forgive you this time because it's your first offense with me. Do it again and you will live to regret the day you met me ok?" He just smiles. " I am just starting to realize I am standing here in just a towel, a small towel I may add and I would really love to put on some clothes. Can you give me a minute?" He walks over to the bed and leans back against the headboard with his legs crossed at his ankles. " No by all means feel free to get dressed. I'll just sit back and enjoy the show." I flip him off as I walk back into the bathroom. I have my jeans on when I go to reach for my bra and realize I left it out in the other room. I wrap the towel around the top part of myself and open the bathroom door.   
  
I walk back into the room to see Hunter in the same position on the bed flipping through the channels on the TV. I walk over to my suitcase, which happens to be in front of the TV. " Jess do you think you can move out of the way. I'm trying to catch the scores from the baseball game the other night." He's in my room giving me orders, I think not. In a bold moment I decide its time to turn the tables on The Game. Once I grab my bra I stand up facing him and I let the towel drop to the floor. I'm standing there in just my jeans completely topless. I am willing myself not to blush. This was one of those Kodak moments because he drops the remote on the floor and is just staring at me with his jaw open. As I fasten my bra into place I glance back up at him. " What are you gawking at? I do believe you have told me you have seen bigger and better so these shouldn't come as a shock to you." I turn away from him with a huge grin on my face. Just as I get to the bathroom door I turn back to see him still just staring at me. " Hunter do me a favor and pick up the remote and while you're down there you should pick up your jaw too." I start to laugh and slam the door.  
  
After getting ready I walk back out. I guess Hunter used his time wisely because he ate all of my food. The big pig. When he sees me come back in the room he jumps up from the table. " Uh sorry about the food. I have to eat like 6 times a day. I'll order you some more room service if you want." I tell him no since it's almost time to go and Chris will be here soon. I walk over to the bed to pick up my watch and when I straighten back up I feel Hunter right behind me.   
  
He leans down and whispers in my ear. " Do you think that stunt you pulled before was funny? I'm gonna have to show you what happens to little girls that do bad things. And let me tell you, you have been asking for this and I am just the man to give it to you." He puts his hands on my hips and slowly turns me back to face him. I glance up at him from my lowered eyelashes. I lick my lips without even realizing it but Hunter notices it. " So tell me oh great one. What exactly am I asking for?"  
  
"This" Hunter puts his hand on the back of my neck and starts to slowly pull my face towards his. His eyes never leave mine. I wish he would just hurry the hell up and kiss me already. I can barely stand it. Just as our lips are about to touch there is a loud knock at the door and Chris's cheery voice is heard. " Time to go baby doll. Let's get a move on." Hunter curses under his breath. He releases me and that's when I realize my knees have turned into water. I end up sliding down to sit on the bed. I manage to yell out to Chris to meet me at the elevator. I turn my gaze back from the door to Hunter. " Jess I am telling you right now to stop staring at me like that because if you don't we both won't be making Smack down tonight. " I blink a few times to try to get the look of desire out of my eyes. When I look back up Hunter is at the door. " I better leave now or I am going to end up walking back over there to finish when I started. Chris better hope we don't have a match against each other tonight or I will make him regret showing up here when he did. The guy has the worst timing in the world." Hunter smiles at me and I laugh. At least we are slowly recovering from the sexual haze we both were just in. As he walks out of the door he turns back to me. " Just remember Jess we will finish this some other time and once we get started God himself could be knocking at the door but it won't stop me."  
  
Once he leaves I lay back on the bed for a second. Good God what am I getting myself into? I realize Chris is still probably waiting for me so I hurry and grab my stuff. I run out of the door to see Chris talking to Hunter at the elevator. They both turn towards me when I approach them. Chris slings his arm around me. " And how is my favorite personal assistant holding up? I didn't work you too hard in the ring did I?" I tell him I'm fine. Once the elevator comes we all step into it. I stand in the middle of both of them. Just as we reach the lobby Chris walks out in front of me and right before I walk out Hunter smacks my ass. I let out a squeal and Chris turns around. " What's wrong?" I just laugh and tell him I thought I saw a bug. Hunter smiles and tells us he will meet up with us later on at the arena. Chris and I go to walk out of the lobby. I can't resist so I turn back around to get a glance at Hunter and I realize he was watching me. I start to blush. I walk out of the lobby with the sound of his laughter in my ears. 


	14. It's My Time part 13

Title: It's My Time  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did I do not own the WWE or it's Superstars.  
  
Summary: Jessica enjoys her day backstage.  
  
Once we got to the arena Chris and I went to find out what he would be doing that night. Part of me hoped he would be wrestling Hunter because I was a little miffed at Chris for interrupting us too. But turns out he will be feuding with the Rock tonight. So we go in search of him. We find him and Gwen in his locker room. Chris introduces me to the Rock and when I ask him if I should address him by his real name he says it's just easier to call him Rocky. Gwen is on the couch pouting so I guess her plans to seduce him weren't going too well. Chris tells me I can go wander around if I want because they are going to head down to the ring to work out their match.  
  
I just wander the hallways with no real place in mind. As I pass by a door I hear loud screaming. I glance at the door to see its Mark dressing room. I can't help it but I put my ear up against the door. I guess our little Alexia isn't doing too good of a job as Mark's assistant. Awww poor little thing. I must have been standing there a little too long because I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I turn around and I come face to face with a chest. Then my eyes slowly travel up to end up looking Glen Jacobs in the face. Otherwise known as Kane. " Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not nice to eavesdrop?" I would of thought I was in trouble but his voice had a teasing tone to it.  
  
He puts out his hand to shake mine. " I'm Glen nice to meet you Jessica." I stare at him for a second. How did he know my name? " Umm how did you know who I am?" He tilts his head to the side in true Kane persona. " You have quite a reputation around here already. But don't worry it's all-good. Besides Mark pointed me out to you before and told me if I saw anyone giving you a hard time to step in if he wasn't around to do it himself. It seems the dead man has taken a liking to you. It took him awhile to even warm up to me and hey I'm his brother." We both started to laugh. " I know I shouldn't have been listening at the door but I couldn't help myself. I'm sure you have heard by now that Alexia and I aren't the best of pals. We won't be trading beauty secrets together any time soon."   
  
Glen takes my arm and walks me down the hall then looks around to make sure no one is around before he speaks again. " Just between the two of us with the exception of you I think these other girls are total airheads and bimbos. It's only my first day with Tiffany and she has offered to show me her breasts about 15 times. She will be telling me I have a match tonight then its by the way do you wanna see my breasts? I can't wait till this week is over and I can get rid of her. I've spoken to the other guys and they all agree with me that they can't wait till this week is over. By the looks of it when it comes time next week to get a new personal assistant all the guys will be fighting over you. I think if we keep up our bitching Vince may make us wrestle to see who gets you."  
  
I can't believe all the guys will want me to be their assistant. Let me tell you it's nice to be wanted. Hmmm a match where I am the prize. I do believe I would like to see that. I start to bat my eyelashes at Glen and grab his arm. " Oh kind sir would you fight for my honor?" My attempt at a southern drawl is horrible and he starts to laugh. " Well Darlin I would slay every dragon and scale every castle wall if it meant I could have you as my every own personal assistant." We end up laughing so hard we don't notice we have a few new visitors. When we hear someone clearing their throat we turn around.  
  
Turns out Mark, Jeff, Matt, Adam (otherwise known as Edge), and last but certainly not least Hunter have decided to join us. Mark is leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. " What are you two hyenas laughing about? I could hear you all the way down the hall in my locker room?" Glen and I just look at each other and he winks at me.   
" Well Mark I was trying to convince Jessica here to run away with me. I almost had her till you showed up and ruined my moment. Thanks a lot bro." Adam manages to end up in front of me. " Hi, I'm Adam. It's nice to meet you. Sorry I haven't had a chance to introduce myself to you sooner. If you ever want to get away from these losers just come find me." He takes my hand and makes a big show out of kissing it. I just laugh.   
  
Jeff pushes him out of the way and throws his arm around my shoulder. " Listen here Adam and the rest of you. Jessica is already spoken for. She already has told me her favorite part of my body is my ass so as you can see we are very serious about each other. It's not every day a woman just blurts out she likes your ass. I think it was love at first sight don't you agree princess?" He squeezes my shoulder to tell me to play along. " Oh yes the minute I saw Jeff well actually when I first saw Jeff's ass I said to myself I must have him. And well when he threw me over his shoulder the other night I thought this is the man for me. So I'm sorry to disappoint you all but Jeffie-poo here is the only man for me. Sorry."   
  
Jeff slips his arm down around my waist and guides me down the hall. He turns back around to the guys. " We will meet up with ya'll later but right now I wanna have some alone time with my woman. Matt don't come back to our locker room for about an hour ok? Thanks." As we turn the corner we hear Matt yell back at us. " Jeff what are you going to do with her for the other 58 minutes?" Jeff and I just laugh.  
  
We both decide to go get something to eat since someone took it upon himself to eat all my food from room service. After Jeff and I eat we just sit at out table talking and kidding around. I really like him and I know he is the one I should go to when I'm stressed out. Lita comes over and plops down in the seat across from me. " Hey you two, what's up? I've heard through the grapevine that apparently you two are getting on. It's not true is it? Jess you wouldn't hook up with a loser like this would you? I've heard that with Jeff it's over before it began. If you catch my drift." Lita and I just bust loose laughing. Jeff pretends to get mad and before he stomps off he " breaks things off" with me.  
  
Lita and I are just sitting there having some girl talk when Trish comes over and asks if she can sit with us. Trish asks me what's going on with Hunter and I? So I answer as honestly as possible. I have no idea. She then proceeds to fill Lita in on how he came looking for me today. I try to tell her it's no big deal but it seems like Lita is a romantic at heart because she is already asking me if she can be in our wedding party. We sit there talking for another hour or so when I decide its time for me to go see how Chris is doing. Trish makes me promise we will go on a shopping trip next week. As I walk down the hall towards the ring a few of the crew and Superstars wave to me. I guess I am starting to settle in. I've already made a few friends, not to mention I had The Game almost kiss me today. Things are finally starting to look up. 


	15. It's My Time part 14

Title: It's My Time  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did I do not own the WWE or it's Superstars.  
  
Summary: Smack down night continues.  
  
  
  
I find Chris in the ring still talking to Rocky. Gwen seems to be nowhere in sight. Thank God for small favors. Chris and I head into the back just to relax till show time. We're hanging out in his dressing room watching the first few minutes of the show on the monitor when all of a sudden he jumps up and tells me he just remembered something important he had to do. So he tells me to go get us some drinks and meet him back in here in about a half hour. I look at him strangely but agree and go in search of some drinks.  
  
I find the catering table and grab us both some water. I jump when I feel someone slip their hands around my waist. " So what's a pretty girl like you doing here all by herself?" I turn around and see that it's Hunter. All of a sudden I am overcome with shyness. I don't know how to act or what to say after what almost happened in my hotel room. " Um hi. I have to get these drinks back to Chris. I'll see you later ok?" I try to step around him but he won't let me pass. Instead he grabs my hand and pulls me over to the corner.   
" What's the matter? It's like you can't get away from me fast enough. Did I do something wrong?" I look into his eyes, he looks so concerned. I want to tell him I just don't know how to act around him. I've never really had anyone actively pursue me before. My eyes look past his shoulders and I pull my hand away from his when I see Miss Adams rounding the corner and Diana is following her. The last thing I need is to be caught talking to Hunter. Shit they've spotted us. Diana comes over and practically plasters herself next to Hunter. " There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere. You have to head out to the ring in a few minutes. And I know you need to get all oiled up. I'm more then willing to do it for you." She doesn't notice it but I do. The more she presses against Hunter the more he tries to cringe away.   
  
I t urn when I feel a tap on my shoulder. " Now Miss Price what are you doing here shouldn't you be with your client? I thought I had warned you about socializing with the Superstars?" She raises her eyebrow at me in question. I hate to admit it but she's right. I'm not supposed to be so friendly with the Superstars. And just seconds ago I had Hunter's hand on me and it had nothing to do with business. " You're right Miss Adams. I had just come over here to get some drinks for Chris, I mean Mr. Jericho and I ended up talking to Hunter. I better get these drinks back. It won't happen again." She looks shocked that I didn't give her a smart mouth answer. I was tempted to but I bit my tongue. I cast my eyes downward and walk back to Chris's locker room. I don't even glance back at Hunter.  
  
When I get back the sight of Chris almost bouncing off the walls greets me. He runs over and pulls me to the couch. " Are you sitting down?" I give him a look that says duh. " Ok baby doll get ready because I have some news that's really going to flip your lid ok? Are you ready?" I grab his hands trying to calm him down. " Alright. The reason I ran out of here before was because I almost missed my appointment with Vince. After being in the ring today with you I felt that I had to talk to him. And after some gently persuading by yours truly he has agreed to let you start formal training. What I didn't tell you was that today when we were in the ring I had asked Pat Patterson to come watch us and he thought you had real potential. So we both spoke to Vince and now you start training next week" He looks at me to see my reaction.  
  
I stand up and pace around the room for a minute. I turn back towards him and jump on top of him on the couch. " Oh my god. I can't believe this. It's so unbelievable. I could become a Superstar sooner then I thought. This is so great. I don't know how to thank you." He's just lying there laughing at me. I must be acting like a crazy person. He sits up. " Well Jess there's one more thing I forgot to mention. Vince already has a storyline planned for you. You will get to become my very pretty "on-air" girlfriend. What do you think about that?" I get up and sit in his lap. " I think I can manage to pretend I find you marginally attractive. But will I have to kiss you?" He just shakes his head. " Alright I guess I could put myself through the torture of kissing you if it means I get to be on TV." I let out a squeal and proceed to run around the room for a few minutes in complete joy. I stop running and look at him. " Can I go tell Lita and the Hardys, oh and I want to go tell Mark too. Can I pretty pretty please?" He laughs and pushes me out of the door. " Just be back in time for when I have to go out there ok?"  
  
I run down the hall and bang on the Hardy's locker room. Jeff opens the door. I jump on him and wrap my legs around his waist. " Guess what Jeffie? I start training next week. Isn't that great? I'm so happy." I hear a scream and before I know it Lita has me in a big hug. Jeff lets me down and Lita and I start to dance around the room. " This is so great. Maybe I can get Vince to put you and me in tag matches together. Jess I'm so happy for you. " Matt comes over and hugs me too. We make plans to go celebrate later in the week. I wave goodbye and run out of the door in search of Mark.  
  
I knock on his locker room and Alexia answers. " Can I help you?" God what a bitch.   
" Yes Alexia you can. Go fetch Mark for me. Thanks ever so much." She just looks at me. " He's not here right now so go away." She starts to slam the down shut on me when a hand from inside opens the door. " Hi Mark. Glad to see you are back from where ever you just came from. Can I come in I have something I want to tell you?" He opens the door and lets me walk in. He turns back to Alexia. " Your free for the rest of the night so go find someone else to bother. I don't want to see your face unless I absolutely have to. Got it? Oh and if you keep it up with this attitude of yours I will have to speak to you boss and I don't think you would enjoy that Darlin now would you?" She makes a huffing noise and grabs her purse and leaves. Mark slams the door. " Thank God she's gone. I've always been against violence against women but she was really trying my patience. Now little lady what do you have to tell me?"  
  
" Ok this is pretty big. I got Chris to agree to train with me in the ring today. What I didn't know was that he got Pat Patterson to watch us. Then they both had a meaning with Vince. Vince has agreed to let me start training. And when he thinks I'm good enough he already has a storyline planned for me. I will be Chris's girlfriend. Isn't that great?" Mark smiles at me and nods. " That's it? I don't even get a hug. This is the biggest news of my life and all I get is a nod." He starts to laugh and pulls me into a hug. " Kevin was right you are a little spitfire aren't you? If that whole storyline with Chris doesn't work out you could always become my little American bad ass." There's a knock at the door. A crewman tells Mark he is on in five minutes. I walk with him to his bike.   
" Be careful out there dead man ok? I'll see you later." He waves as I walk away.   
  
I go back to Chris's locker room and grab my cell phone. I dial Erica's number. She answers on the third ring. " Hello?" I smile hearing her voice makes me miss her. " Hey Erica it's me." " Me who?" " Ha ha very funny. I forgot how funny you are." " Yeah ok so tell me what's going on. How is it? Are all the guys as gorgeous in person as they are on TV? Did you get into a fight with anyone yet? Have you hooked up with anyone?" I tell her to calm down and for the next 45 minutes I tell her about the past few days. I'm still laughing when I hang up the phone. She told me that if she was in my shoes and Hunter almost kissed her then she would of just ripped his clothes off and had her way with him right then and there. She wouldn't have cared if the hotel was burning down around them. Same old Erica. Nothing ever changes. I walk back out into the backstage area and walk over to Chris. His match is the main event for the night so I wish him luck and tell him I will go pack up his stuff so we can head back to the hotel right after since we have a early morning flight.   
  
After the show everyone goes back to the hotel because of the early morning flight. I tell Chris I will see him bright and early the next morning down in the lobby at 6. His room is on the floor above mine so I get off the elevator and walk down the hall towards my room. I see someone sitting down on the floor in front of my door and as I get closer I groan. He scrambles to get up as I open my door. I walk in and turn back towards him. " Are you going to stand out in the hall way all night or are you going to come in Hunter?" 


	16. It's My Time part 15

Title: It's My Time  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did I do not own the WWE or it's Superstars.  
  
Summary: What goes down in Jessica's hotel room?  
  
  
Hunter comes in and shuts the door behind him. I walk over to the bed and throw my bag on the floor. I hear him sigh. " We have to talk." I look back at him. " All we seem to end up doing when we're together is talk. What could be so important that you decided to set up camp outside of my door?" He gestures for me to sit down and he pulls a chair up for him to sit in. He looks like he is about to talk but then jumps up and starts to pace around. He swings back towards me.  
  
" What is going on with you and Jeff Hardy and Chris Jericho?" I just stare at him for a minute before I burst into a fit of laughter that causes me to lie back down on the bed. When I notice he isn't joining in I realize he is serious. " What do you mean what is going on with Jeff, Chris and I?" He starts to stalk around the room again. " Every time I turn around one of them has their hands on you. Last night Jeff carried into the hotel. Then today he tells everyone you are dating. Then when I was walking around backstage I see you jump in his arms and he pulls you into his locker room. And today I find you in the ring all over Chris. It was so disgustingly sweet how he helped you out of the ring. Later on in the night I hear some ridiculous rumor that you will be playing his girlfriend. So I will repeat my question. What is going on with you, Chris and Jeff?"  
  
Ok now I'm pissed off and I jump off of the bed. " Who the hell are you to question who I do and don't associate myself with? Last time I checked you weren't my father or boyfriend so I think that gives you no right as to who I date." He's gotten me so pissed off I refuse to tell him the truth about Jeff and Chris. He walks over to me and grabs me by my shoulders. " It gives me the right because a few short hours ago in this very room we almost slept together. And I don't share. So you will just have to dump the little hardy and Y2J, that's all there is to it." After I hear the sound of flesh hitting flesh I realize I slapped him. He releases me and takes a few steps back. Hunter is rubbing his cheek. Good, he deserved it.   
  
" Last time I checked I didn't sign up to be your play toy. I admit we flirt with each other but that's as far as it's gone. And let me tell you after that little speech you just gave me that's as far as it will ever go. So if you want to find someone to keep your bed warm at night I suggest you look elsewhere because I refuse to be anyone's whore. Now please leave my room." I am barely able to let out a squeal as Hunter grabs me and kisses me. Oh god can he kiss. The kiss is rough but still filled with passion. I feel myself start to give in to it. He has his arms around my waist like steel bands. He uses one hand to travel up my back enticing shivers up and down my spine. He puts his hand on the base of my neck to control the kiss. I hear a moan and realize its come from me. Just as I am at the point of surrender he roughly releases me and steps back.   
  
" Now can you stand there and tell me Jeff and Chris kiss you like that? Do they both kiss you with that much passion? I felt you respond and I know you wanted me. One more second and I would have had you on that bed naked and under me. So I suggest if you want this to continue you walk over to that phone, call little Jeffie and Chris up and tell them its over. Then we can finish what we've started." I walk over to him to slap him again when he catches me wrist. " Oh no that first slap I let you get away with but it won't happen a second time." I pull back from him and walk over to my door. " Get the hell out. I don't know where you get off thinking that I will just fall at your feet. Am I supposed to be grateful that you picked me to try and seduce? Well let me tell you I will gladly hand over the title to someone that would appreciate it. Now don't make me say it again. Get the hell out."  
  
For a brief second I see something that looks like regret pass across his eyes. But its quickly gone and replaced with anger. He walks past me and just before he leaves he puts his hand on my cheek. " I offered you the chance to have the most pleasurable experience of your life. I won't make that offer again. If you let me walk through this door right now there is no second chance. Got it?" He looks so damn sure of himself. And I hate to admit it but part of me wants to tell him to stay, not to leave me but to finish what we started. But looking at him and that arrogant look on his face gives me the strength to walk away. I walk back towards my bed and when I glance over my shoulder I see he took it as an invitation. " Hunter don't let the door hit you on your ass on the way out. Goodnight." The shocked look on his face was priceless. He looks like he wants to say something but he shuts his mouth and leaves.  
  
I sit down on my bed and just stare at the door for a few minutes. I only met him yesterday so why does it hurt that he accused me of sleeping around. His opinion shouldn't matter but for some reason it does. I feel something wet hit my hand and I realize I'm crying. Damn it. I reach to the phone to call Erica but I realize it's too late. I pick up the phone and dial another number. " Hi, can you please do me a favor and come stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." 


	17. It's My Time part 16

Title: It's My Time  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did I do not own the WWE or it's Superstars.  
  
Summary: Who did Jessica call?  
  
  
  
A few minutes after I hung up the phone I heard a knock at the door. I open it to see Lita and Trish with over night bags in hand. " Thanks you guys, I really appreciate you coming to stay with me. I need to be able to talk to my fellow females in my time of need." I usher them in the room and go to get changed. I come out wearing a team extreme shirt that's a few sizes too big. Lita and Trish are already comfortable on my bed. " Alright Jess spill it. When you called me you sounded close to tears. I called Trish and figured we better get our asses up here. Is that bitch Alexia giving you a hard time again? If she is I will go kick her ass for you."  
  
I go and sit on the bed. " I wish it was that simple. The reason I am so upset is because of Hunter. He seems to have this silly idea in his head that I am fooling around with Chris and Jeff. When he first mentioned it I just started to laugh but then when I realized he was serious I got really mad. Who the hell is he to question what I do? Then things just escalated from there." For the next few minutes I retold them everything that happened. Including the kiss. After I was done I looked up at both of them to see what they had to say.  
  
Both of them just looked at me and said wow. Trish spoke up first. " I can tell you exactly why he was acting like that. But to be honest I never figured Hunter to be the type. The reason he totally flipped out was because he's jealous. Think about it. He didn't like the idea of another man touching you. If you ask me I think he's smitten with you. Granted the way he went about it made him look like a total asshole. So I definitely don't blame you for how you handled it. I just wish things turned out differently for the both of you. Even though I'm still getting to know you I think you guys would be good for each other.  
  
Lita starts to agree. " You have no problem putting him in his place. The girls we always see hanging around Hunter look like they can't find their ass with both hands. I like that take no shit attitude you have. But trust me I never want to be on the wrong side of it. I think the whole thing was a big misunderstanding. Hunter is going to have a whole night to think about it and he will realize how much of an ass he was being. I bet you tomorrow morning he will be at your door on his knees begging for your forgiveness. So don't worry about it. But if you want we can always get the boys after him." We all decide there's no need to get upset tonight and to just wait to see what happens tomorrow.  
  
We decide to order A Walk To Remember off of the Pay Per View. After it's over the three of us are crying our eyes out. I look at both of them. " Why can't I find a guy like that? It's just not fair." They shake their heads in agreement. We realize its past two in the morning and we have to get up in three hours. Lita and Trish go to sleep in the other double bed and let me sleep by myself. As I drift off to sleep I try to fight off the feeling of regret that I'm not sleeping in Hunter's arms tonight.  
  
I wake up to the sound of a cat being tortured. So when I roll over to ask Trish about it and she says that's just Lita singing in the shower. Dear God it should be a crime for her to sing unless its in a sound proof room. I am just finishing packing my stuff when there's a knock at my door. Lita and Trish tell me its probably Hunter coming to apologize. I try not to get my hopes up. I walk over to the door and open it. My smile turns to a frown when I see its Chris. I turn back to the girls and tell them its only Chris. " Gee thanks Jess. It's only Chris. What a great way to be announced. I'm truly touched." I smack him on the arm and tell him I'm ready to go. Lita and Trish go with us to the elevator and tell us they will see us on the plane. They have to go pack too.  
  
The ride down in the elevator is pretty quite. I guess Chris can tell I'm not in a mood to talk this morning. Once we check out we end up walking past Kevin, Sean and Scott in the lobby. I just wave and keep walking. I'm really not in the mood to talk to anyone. I really thought maybe Hunter would of come to see me this morning or at least call me. But then again he said there would be no second chances. Once we get to the airport we go to the VIP lounge to wait for our flight. Chris pokes me in the side and I jump. " I know my company isn't that bad so when are you going to tell me what's been eating at you all this morning?" As I look up at him to answer I see Hunter and Diana walk in together. His eyes scan the room and finally rest on mine. He looks like he is going to come over to me but Diana grabs his arm and pulls him on the other side of the room. It's finally time to start boarding. I follow Chris to our seats. Thankfully we have two on the right side so I am hoping he will let me have the seat by the window. He says it's no problem because he likes the aisle. He claims he gives him better access to flirt with the stewardesses. I look over to see who will be sitting in the aisle across from us. As luck would have it, its Hunter and Diana. Hunter is sitting in the aisle seat and Diana is still trying to fit her make up bag in the overhead compartment. Finally she manages to close it and purposely slides across Hunters lap to get to her seat. She could of just asked him to get up but that would have been too easy.   
  
Yeah I admit I get jealous sometimes but you don't see me going over there to accuse Hunter of sleeping with her. The funny thing is Hunter looks so uncomfortable being near her that I giggle. His head quickly turns to look at me and I shut up. He looks like he wants to talk to me and he starts to open his mouth but the pilot gets on the speaker to tell us to buckle up because we will be taking off shortly. I look back at Hunter but Diana has already distracted him. I lean back in my seat and just stare out of the window. I feel Chris tap me on my shoulder. " Am I right in assuming that what ever is bothering you has to do with the guy across the aisle?" The look in my eyes answers his question. " Just remember when you want to talk about it I'm here for you. After all you will be my girlfriend soon." I let out a small smile. Chris puts his arm around me. " That's my girl. Now lean on me and go to sleep. You look like you could use it." I pinch his side to let him know I didn't appreciate the comment. I tell myself I will sleep for a half hour and then I will go over Chris's schedule with him.  
  
A short time later I open my eyes and when I glance at my watch I realize I've been asleep for two hours. " It's about time you woke up. I think I've lost feeling in my arm." I lean back in my seat and look at Chris. " I'm sorry, you could have just woken me up or pushed me against the window you know." Chris leans down to whisper in my ear. " Just so you know the whole time you were sleeping Hunter kept glancing over at you. And he kept giving me looks like he was going to kill me. Do you care to explain that to me?" I tell him I will explain later, now is not the time. I don't want both of them getting into a fistfight on the plane. I excuse myself and walk to the back of the plane to use the bathroom. When I open the door to leave someone pushes me back in. " We need to talk right now." 


	18. It's My Time part 17

Title: It's My Time  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did I do not own the WWE or it's Superstars.  
  
Summary: Who came into the bathroom with Jess?  
  
  
  
  
I look up at him. " Jeff what's wrong?" He manages to squeeze himself into the bathroom with me and flips the lock. " I was sitting in my seat when I over heard Lita and Trish talking about what went down last night with Hunter. What the hell is his problem? He has no right to talk to you like that. When the girls saw I had over heard them they practically had to hold me down in my seat to keep me from kicking his ass. Once I saw you get up I figured now was as good as a time as any to talk to you. Are you ok?" I'm really touched he cares about how I feel. In all my years of watching wrestling I've never seen him as angry as he is now. I lay my hand on his cheek to try and soothe him.  
  
" Jeff I'm ok really. I just hope you don't mind that I let him believe we were fooling around. If it's a problem for you I will go straighten everything out. It's not fair to drag you into this." He puts his hand up to stop me from continuing. " I'm involved in this because I'm your friend and no one has a right to treat you that way. I've never heard of Hunter acting like this. All you have to do is say the word and Matt and I will kick his ass. But from the short time I have known you, you seem like the type of girl who likes to take care of her own business so I will let you make the final call. But I can't promise you that if I see him treating you the wrong way that I won't step in eventually ok?" I pull him to me and hug him. I never thought when I accepted this job that I would make such great friends in such a short period of time.   
  
I pull back from him and tell him we better get back to our seats before Chris sends a search party out for me. As I open the door I accidentally hit someone. The apology dies on my lips as I see that it's Hunter. " Listen Jess, I need to talk to you about last night. I said and did some things..." I notice his focus isn't on me but on behind me. I guess he just spotted Jeff. Oh my god what this must look like to him. Hunter swings his eyes back to mine. " As I was saying the things I said last night well I just wanted you to know I meant them and nothing has changed. That's all I have to say." He turns around and goes back to his seat. Jeff puts his hand on my shoulder to be a show of support. I put my hand on his and give it a squeeze then I walk back to my seat.  
  
As I approach my seat I see Hunter glance my way then quickly focus his attention back on his magazine. Chris stands up so I can get into my seat. " I was beginning to think you got sucked down into the toilet. What took you so long?" Chris leans over to whisper to me. " I don't know if this will make you feel better or not since I don't know what the hell is going on but ever since you got up Hunter kept glancing back to see where you went. I actually think I saw him giving himself a pep talk before he got up to go after you. What kind of spell have you put on the guy?" I give him a look that says we will talk later. The pilot announces we will be landing soon so we buckle up. Once we step foot into the airport I see first hand the life of a WWE Superstar. As soon as the crowd recognized one guy a whole crowd of people show up. They can't even walk through an airport without mobs of people trying to get their autograph. Chris and I finally manage to get our luggage and get our rental. I had already called ahead and booked our rooms. Chris only has to do a few signings today then tomorrow it's on to the next town for a photo shoot and a house show.  
  
Half an hour later we pull into the hotel. I remember Lita and Trish telling me they will be staying here as well so maybe we can hang out some more. Chris and I check in. I tell him to meet me in my room in 20 minutes to talk. I laugh to myself as I open the door to my room. All I seem to keep doing lately is have talks with people. What ever happened to nice normal conversation? Sure enough 20 minutes later there is a knock at my door. Chris comes in and jumps on my bed. " Ok baby doll. Now come over here and tell Uncle Chris what has gotten you so upset." I go over and sit down next to him on the bed.   
" Before I tell you what's wrong promise me you won't wig out and do anything stupid ok?" He crosses his heart. " Scouts honor" I laugh. " Chris I seriously doubt you were ever a boy scout but I will trust you on this."  
  
I tell him everything that has been going on. What I failed to notice was the more I spoke the angrier he was getting. Once I finished he jumped up off the bed and was striding towards the door. " Chris, wait where are you going?" He turns back towards me. " I am going to get Jeff and we are going to take care of Hunter. To think I felt kind of bad for the guy when I saw him on the plane worrying about how to approach you. Fuck that shit. I'm going after him." I walk over to him and drag him back to the bed to sit down. "Don't forget you promised me you wouldn't do anything stupid." I smile when he says taking care of Hunter isn't doing something stupid he actually thinks it's a pretty smart idea. As I try to calm him down I see the light bulb go off in his head because he gets this evil glint in his eye.  
  
" Ok Jess I won't physically hurt him but I can screw with him mentally. If Hunter wants to believe that the way we have been acting towards each other means we're fooling around then he's seen nothing yet. It's time to put him in his place once and for all." He starts to rub his hands together. I swear to god if he starts to do an evil villain laugh I am leaving. " This is perfect Jess. Don't forget you will be playing my girlfriend on air, which means kissing scenes, and the way Vince's mind works god knows what else he will be having us do. Hunter has no idea what he has gotten himself into."   
  
I lean over to answer the phone when it starts to ring. Once I hang back up I tell Chris to go back to his room and calm down because in four hours he has a signing to do and I don't need him scaring the small children. I finally get him out of my room when I promise we will go over our plan of attack on Hunter later. I decide I am going to take a quick dip in the pool to relax and maybe get some sun. I change into my red bikini making sure the straps are tied pretty tight. I don't want to end up giving a free show at the pool. The pool is on the top floor of the hotel. I walk outside and spread my towel on a near by lounge chair. I take a fast dip in the pool just to get my skin wet then I go lay on the chair after slathering on some sunscreen.   
  
I pull my glasses down over my eyes and just try to relax but my mind keeps wandering back to Hunter. I wonder what he really wanted to say to me back on the plane. Maybe he was going to apologize to me but then he saw Jeff and must have assumed I just joined the mile high club with him. Damn it. I know I should totally hate Hunter but I can't bring myself to do it. Maybe it's like Trish said he was acting on pure jealousy. If he was it's kind of cute in a weird twisted kind of way. He doesn't want anyone touching me but him and to be honest that's all I want too. But I don't want to be told that, that's the way it has to be. If he had asked me out on a proper date then had brought the subject up about Chris and Jeff in an adult way we wouldn't be in the position we are in now. Maybe in a few days we can sit down and talk like adults. Then again maybe not. I make myself promise I won't think about it for a while and that I will just relax and enjoy the sun.  
  
I push my glasses up when I feel a shadow come over me. I squint my eyes to see who is standing over me. I bite my tongue so I won't groan. What have I done to deserve this punishment? I guess I should find out what they want. " Yes, is there something I can do for you?" 


	19. It's My Time part 18

Title: It's My Time  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did I do not own the WWE or it's Superstars.  
  
Summary: Who surprises Jessica by the pool?  
  
  
  
" Well I just thought you should know that I wouldn't be surprised that if by the end of this week that you will be sent packing little Miss Thang." I just shake my head. " What the hell are you talking about Alexia? I haven't done anything to get fired. If my memory serves me right I never did get around to kicking your ass." She puts her hands on her hips and gives me a dirty look. " Well the rumor going around is that you are fooling around with Jeff Hardy, Chris Jericho and Triple H." " His name is Hunter get it right Alexia." She puts on a little pout. " How precious you stick up for your little boyfriend. Well by the looks of it once Miss Adams gets wind of all of this you will be going bye-bye. Isn't that a shame? I'll be surprised if you last till this weekends pay per view. Just thought I would stop over now and say goodbye. I have to get back to Glen."   
  
Before I can ask her why she is with Glen instead of Mark she has already stalked off. Oh well I will find out later. I hate to admit it but I'm a little worried that once Alexia tells Miss Adams about these idiotic rumors that she will think there real and I will get fired. Hell, Hunter believes them and he actually liked me in the beginning. Miss Adams will be dying to get her hands on anything that that will let her get rid of me. I get up and start to gather my things. So much for a day in the sun. I should be getting back anyway to get ready for Chris's signing.   
  
Later that night as I slide my key into my door I can't help but shake my head. Some fans take the business just a little too seriously. I will die a happy woman if I never have to hear some one say Never eveeeeeeeeeeer again. I had to live through that for three hours. After that Chris and I grabbed some dinner. I told him about what happened with Alexia this after noon at the pool. He told me not to worry about it because he had my back. I still can't get rid of this nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach. Well I better get some rest because tomorrow we're off to another city.  
  
The next day I meet Chris down in the lobby and we start to drive to the next city. I then proceed for the next five hours to hear about how Fozzy is the greatest band of all time. If Chris played their CD one more time it was going out of the window or I was going to open the door and tuck and roll. I tried to get him to admit to me he was Mongoose McQueen but he refused. I'll get him to crack eventually. I let out a squeal of delight when I realize we are finally arriving at the place for the photo shoot. That means more people to talk to and I can get away from Chris for a little while. We walk inside when I spot Lita and Trish. All three of us run to hug each other. " Damn women. You all just saw each other yesterday. It wasn't like you were separated for months on end." I turn around and stick my tongue out at Mark. I hear him mutter smart-ass as he walks away to join the other guys.  
  
Lita and Trish get taken away to make up so I figured I would go hang with the boys. I end up standing between Mark and Glen. Let me tell you I have never felt so short in my entire life. I give Glen a strange look when Alexia comes over to tell him he is next to be photographed. It will be about 20 minutes till they are ready for him. She gives me a dirty look then walks away. " Glen why is she telling you that? Isn't that Tiffany's job?" He looks down at me. " I guess you haven't heard. I finally went to Vince and told him if he didn't get me away from her and her breasts that I was going to quit. Lucky for me Mark came in two second later and told Vince if he didn't get away from Alexia he was going to use her as a speed bump. So Vince thought it would be best if we switched."  
  
Mark leans over to Glen. " I've been meaning to ask you did she ever offer to show you her breasts? It's like every five seconds they seem to come up in conversation. It's really starting to grate on my nerves." Glen looks at me and we both start to laugh. Once they're both whisked away for some photos I go in search of Chris. I find him talking to Adam, Jay Reso, and Andrew Martin. Also known as Edge, Christian, and Test. I walk over and tap Chris on the shoulder. " Hey do you have to be Canadian to be over here or can anyone join in?" Chris pulls me in front of him. " Guys this beautiful but sarcastic woman is my personal assistant Jessica." Adam kisses my hand again. " We've already met." I shake hands with Jay and Andrew. We hang around talking before it's their turn. Chris smacks my ass when he walks away and tells me not to go too far. I really lucked out when I got him as my first client. I was worried I was going to get some asshole that would make my life a living hell.  
  
I don't want to be in the way so I go sit on some crates in the corner. I cringe when I see Miss Adams stalking towards me. I watch as she slips her cell phone into her pocket and gives me an evil look. " I thought I would pop in to see how all of you girls were handling your job. And it's been brought to my attention that you seem to have gotten close to some of the Superstars. Don't think I didn't catch that little love pat from Chris Jericho. I just got off the phone with Vince. Sunday is going to be the earliest he will be able to meet with you. When you and Chris arrive at the arena for the pay per view I suggest you go directly to his office. He wants to have a talk with you." She turns to walk away and turns back for a second. " Oh and on a personal note. I suggest when you arrive at the arena to have all of your bags packed because I have a feeling once your meeting with Vince is over you will finally be out of the WWE for good." As she marches away I can't help but realize she has a strong resemblance to the wicked witch from the Wizard of OZ. I wonder if I throw a bucket of water on her if she will melt or better yet how hard it would be to set up having a house dropped on her.   
  
Just as I start to fully comprehend what she just said to me Jeff comes over and sits down next to me. " Hey Princess, what's with the long face? Is Hunter giving you a hard time?" I feel like I'm about to cry. " Jeff I've only been on the job a few days and already I am going to get fired. That's total bullshit. Oh I'll go to that damn meeting with Vince on Sunday but I refuse to go down without a fight." Jeff asks me what I'm talking about so I explain how I just had a visit with Miss Adams. He tells me not to worry about it and promises me that everything will turn out ok. We both turn when we hear a squeaky voice call Jeff. He puts his head down in his hands. " Jess, you have to get me away from Amber. My eardrums can't take much more of this. Isn't like this cruelty to human life to make me have to listen to this for four more days?" As Amber comes over to pull Jeff away he turns back towards me and mouths the words help me. I just laugh and give him the thumbs up.  
  
I walk over to the table to get myself some water. Jeff's right, there's no need to start to freak out until my meeting with Vince. I will explain to him that there is no truth to the rumors going around. I mean it's not like I kissed anyone or anything. The water falls out of my hand just as I realize there is someone I have kissed. Oh Shit what am I going to do now? 


	20. It's My Time part 19

Title: It's My Time  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did I do not own the WWE or it's Superstars.  
  
Summary: Sunday finally rolls around.  
  
  
" Yes Chris I'm fine. No really I'm fine. I will see you tomorrow. No I don't think its funny that you call it black Sunday. Stop laughing. OK I will see you tomorrow and yes I'm fine. Goodnight." I hang up the phone and try to get comfortable in my bed. Tomorrow is the big meeting with Vince. It's been a tough past few days. At the photo shoot once I remembered I had shared a kiss with Hunter I totally freaked out. Luckily for me Chris was done for the day so we went back to the hotel. I had a major headache that day so I took some aspirin and went to bed. The next day was my first day off. I had planned to spend it in bed feeling sorry for myself but Lita and Trish had other plans. They took me shopping. They told me shopping was therapeutic and lowers stress levels. I hate to even see how large my credit card bill will be next month. Then for the next two days I attended more signings with Chris so I tried to just focus on my job. And when things got too hard for me Mark or Glen would drag me to gym and made me work through some of the anger and helplessness I felt by using the punching bag. So here it is Saturday night. I don't know how I would of made it this far without all of the guys and the girls. I decide to just take some more aspirin for this never ending headache I've had over these past few days then go to sleep and wait to see what tomorrow brings.  
  
  
I wake up to the phone ringing. I lean over and grab it. " Jess, Its Chris please don't tell me you are still in bed. You have like 10 minutes to get here. I tried calling before but there was no answer so I thought you were on your way. I had to come in early because I was told Vince wanted to speak with me. I have to go see him right now, hurry down here as fast as you can." Before I can even say anything he hangs up. I jump out of bed and run into the shower. I glance at the bottle of pills on the counter. The bottle says may cause drowsiness. Well that's just fucking great now isn't it? After getting ready I rush to the arena. With water still dripping down my back from my wet hair I pull into the parking lot. I glance at my watch and realize I'm 15 minutes late. I smack the steering wheel in anger. I grab my bag and run into the arena. Pat Patterson meets me in the backstage area.  
  
" Hey Jess, don't worry Vince is running late so you're ok. I will take you to his office now." As I walk to the office I wait to hear someone say dead man walking because I feel like I am going to my execution. Pat knocks on Vince's door. Once Vince says to come in Pat tells me to go in and waves as he walks away. Ok I guess I'm facing this alone. I take a deep breath and go in. Vince tells me to take a seat.  
  
" Jessica it's been brought to my attention that there are some rumors going around that you are involved with some of the Superstars. As I am sure you are finding out rumors get started very quickly around here. I would like you to know I spoke to Jeff, Chris and Hunter separately before. Let me tell you, they are all big supporters of you. Especially Hunter, he told me in no under certain terms that if you were fired he was quitting. I quickly assured him no one was getting fired or quitting. I personally have no problem with my employees dating each other as long as it never starts to affect business. Chris and Jeff each told me you were worried about your job over these past few days. I told them I would never think to fire someone I planned on having start training this coming week. You are still interested in becoming a Superstar right?" I am only to nod. All of this is too much for me too handle.  
  
" Now Jessica I want you to understand I only spoke with the boys to get a grasp of what was going on. What you do is your business. I'm sorry that you had to suffer with worry these past few days so I hope you will accept my apology." I stand up and shake his hand. " There is no reason for you to apologize Mr. McMahon. I am just happy this was all cleared up and just so you know I am only just friends with the guys. I need to focus on my job plus training so there is no room for a relationship right now. I promise to give you a 110% when I am in that ring training. I plan on becoming a big name in this business. Thank you for the opportunity." There is a knock at the door. When it opens I see that its Miss Adams and Alexia. Vince tells him to come in.  
  
" Well thank you for meeting me on such short notices ladies." As I go to leave Vince tells me to stay because this concerns me too. " Now I would like to discuss with both of you how things are run around here. The WWE is a family and we take care of our own. We don't go around stabbing people in the back. And Miss Adams I don't know where you ever came up with the notion that employees aren't allowed to date but you were obviously mistaken. I am disgusted by the actions of both of you. I am very seriously tempted to have both of you fired but I won't. Instead you are both put on probation for the next three months. Once those three months are up I will review your work ethics. You're both dismissed." As they both pass me on the way out they each give me a drop-dead look. Vince calls out to them. " Oh and ladies I think you owe Jessica here an apology." I smile my day has gone from bad to extremely great. They both stare at Vince and for a minute I think maybe they won't follow orders but sure enough I hear them each say they're sorry, even though it was through clenched teeth it was still worth it for me. I turn and shake Vince's hand one more time before I leave.  
  
Once I am outside of the door I lean against the wall and let out the breath I was holding the whole time I was in there. I really thought I was on my way out. Before I go to tell everyone that everything is ok and that I'm staying, all of the things Vince said to me quickly replay themselves in my mind. One particular thing stands out. As I set off down the hallway I decide I should get to the bottom of it before I do anything else. 


	21. It's My Time part 20

Title: It's My Time  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did I do not own the WWE or it's Superstars.  
  
Summary: Where was Jessica headed?  
  
  
  
I finally reach the room I was looking for. I just stare at it for a few minutes trying to work up the courage to go in. I lift my hand then turn around and start to walk away. No I have to do this, I can do this. I walk back and knock on the door a little too loudly. Once I hear the ok to go in I open the door and slowly walk inside. Hunter doesn't look too surprised to see me. I give Diana a look that says get out but she doesn't seem to get the message. Thankfully Hunter tells her we need to talk privately. She reluctantly leaves the room and shuts the door. All of a sudden the confidence I had when I walked in here leaves me. I stand there just staring at him. "I would say this is a surprise Jessica but I figured you would be stopping by eventually." I look at him on the couch and tell myself to just suck it up and get it over with.  
  
" I just had my meeting with Vince. He told me he spoke to you about the rumors. I just wanted to say thank you for what you did. You really didn't have to do that." He stands up and walks over to me. I gasp when he grabs my shoulders. " Damn it Jessica don't thank me. I wasn't about to let you get fired and leave. I would have did whatever it took to make sure you stayed." He releases me and goes back to sit on the couch. For a second I'm left speechless. " Why is it so important that I stay? I was under the impression that you would be happy to see me gone." He looks up at me.  
  
" I had a little visit before from Chris and Jeff. They told me they were tired of seeing you upset. They also told me I was a real asshole if I believed you were fooling around with both of them. Chris told me he didn't even want to tell me what was really going on because I didn't deserve to know the truth. But he was worried I would end up costing you your job if I turned around and told Vince I thought you were screwing both of them. He thinks you have what it takes to be a Superstar and so do I. Don't ask me why but whenever I saw one of them with their hands on you it brought out this rage inside of me. I honestly don't understand it myself. I've only known you a few days. I had planned on talking to you about it that night at the Smack down tapings I figured we could talk it out like adults. Well you left in such a hurry that night I missed my chance. So I was on my way back to the hotel when Diana and Alexia stopped me to tell me I shouldn't get involved with you because you seemed to be working your way through the whole roster. I know I shouldn't have listened to them but like I said when I would think about the other guys touching you I couldn't think straight. So I believed them and showed up at your room. I figured I would wait for you."  
  
  
Hearing him say all of this is starting to make my head spin so I ask him if I can sit down. He gets up and pulls me to sit down on the couch with him. " I'm sorry Jess to be dropping all of this on you but I figured it's past due we had an adult conversation. So I waited for you to show up, the whole time I was waiting for you I just kept thinking you were with Jeff or Chris and it made me even angrier so by the time you showed up I had made myself pretty worked up. I deserved a royal ass kicking for the way I acted that night. It seems every time I try to be nice towards you I end up saying something stupid. I know I already fucked up once with you and you told me I would only get one chance. I am hoping you can find it in your heart to forgive me one more time. I feel this spark between us and I think you feel it too. Granted I haven't gone about the best way of showing it but I would like to try and change that." He reaches over to grab both of my hands in his. I look down and realize my hands practically disappear in his. I look up at him. I have all of these conflicting emotions going on in my head and I can't think straight when he touches me so I pull away and stand up.  
  
" Hunter I can't just say all is forgiven. This past week has been hell for me. Between fighting with you and worrying about losing my job I was ready to have a break down. I have to question your motives for apologizing. Did you only do it because you know the truth about Jeff and Chris? If they hadn't come to talk to you would you have still been on my side when you spoke to Vince? I have the sinking feeling you wouldn't have been so supportive. I admit maybe I should have told you the truth when you asked me about it but I have a temper on me too. And I don't like it when people tell me what to do. So I figured I would just let you think whatever the hell you wanted but it ended up turning into this whole soap opera. I really don't know what to think or feel right now. I shouldn't even care this much. I only met you a week ago. I need time to think it all over. I need to take things really slow for awhile."  
  
" Ok I guess we can take things slowly. If that's what you really want. But that doesn't mean I will go away completely like a good little boy. I still plan on being around." I laugh bitterly. " I'm sorry Hunter did you think I was giving you a choice? I wasn't asking for your permission I was telling you exactly how it's going to be. As of this very moment we aren't even friends. Actually we never were friends, I don't think we had one conversation without fighting. We're co-workers and for right now that's it. If it's to become more than that then fate will let it happen. Do you understand me?" I give him a look that challenges him to disagree with me and put up a fight. If he argues with me about this I will be out that door so fast.   
  
He walks over to me and before I know it he is standing just inches away from me. For a brief second I think he is going to kiss me again. If he kisses me I think I may agree to anything he wants but I would hate him for it later. Instead he surprises me and grabs my hand to shake it. " Ok your right. Let's say we give fate a little push though. Hi my name is Hunter. And what's yours?" I can't help but return the smile he is giving me. " My name is Jessica nice to meet you." He keeps his eyes on mine as he brings my hand up to his lips. He gently kisses it." The pleasure is all mine Jessica." The funny thing is Adam has kissed my hand twice and I have never gotten this tingly feeling before. Chris one questioned me on what kind of spell I put on Hunter, the real question is what kind of spell has he put on me? I get nervous and pull my hand away. If I stay in here one more minute I may end up telling him to forget the whole thing about me needing to take things slow and end up doing something I shouldn't. I tell him I will see him later and start to back up towards the door. Of course idiot me doesn't see the bag behind me and I end up on my ass. So naturally Hunter starts to laugh his ass off which then makes me blush and we all know how much he loves it when I do that. He is laughing so hard he has to sit on the couch. I quickly jump up and try to straighten out my clothes. I don't even say goodbye as I leave. I dramatically slam the door to the sound of his laughter and walk down the hallway. Since that's over with I decide to go see what everyone else is doing. I pass by the make up station and I see myself smiling back in the mirror. I realize that it's the first time I have had a real smile in days. This causes my smile to get even bigger. I start to hum to myself as I walk down the hallway. 


	22. It's My Time part 21

Title: It's My Time  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did I do not own the WWE or it's Superstars.  
  
Summary: Pay Per View night continues  
  
  
After I left Hunter I went to spread my good news to everyone that I was staying and that there had been nothing to worry about to begin with. Chris couldn't help but say I told you so. He had to go find The Rock to work out their match for the night. Tonight was going to be the end of their long running feud. I was sitting on the couch in his locker room when I heard a knock at the door. I was too lazy to get up so I just said come in. I tried to keep the smile off my face when I saw Hunter pop his head in the room. " Is your watchdog here? I'm afraid if I come in Chris is going to bare his teeth." I start to laugh. " You have nothing to worry about Chris is working out his match for this evening. So it leaves me wondering to what do I owe this honor of your company?"   
  
" Well I was wondering if I could somehow convince you to join me for dinner in the cafeteria. I don't know if I am over stepping the line. I hope I'm not pushing you." He flashes me that killer smile and I know I'm sunk. " Ok stop twisting my arm. I'll have dinner with you. Gee this is a pretty cheap date." I start to blush. " I didn't mean this was a date I was only kidding around." Hunter comes over and puts his finger on my lips to stop my babbling. " I know what you meant. Besides when I take you on a date it will be some place special. It won't be in the cafeteria and I sure as hell know that we won't be surrounded by all of our friends. I will want to have you all to myself." He runs his finger down my cheek and I can't help but sigh because it feels so nice. Maybe if we can both learn to control our tempers we could really have something good between us.  
  
Just at that moment Chris walks in the door. Chris and his impeccable timing ruin another intimate moment between Hunter and I. " Hey kids I'm not interrupting anything am I?" I give him a look that says to behave. I had told him before about my decision to try and make a go of things with Hunter. Of course he went all big brother on me and threatened to kill him if he hurt me again but I reassured him that if he does hurt me I would be the one that gets to kill him. Hunter grabs my hand and starts to pull me towards the door. " It was great seeing you Chris but Jess and I were just on our way out the door to go eat. We'll catch up with you later ok?" Chris turns back to us. " Hey that sounds like a great idea. I'm pretty hungry. Let's all go eat together." We both stare at Chris as he starts to crack up. " You should have seen both of your faces. Don't worry I wouldn't think of intruding on you two love birds. Hunter just be sure to return my assistant in the same way you found her ok?" I can't help but laugh when Hunter gives Chris the old DX chop as we walk out of the door.  
  
Amazingly enough we get through dinner without a fight. Instead I end up having to hold my sides to stop the hurting from laughing so hard. For the past hour Hunter has been regaling me with stories of some of the trouble him and the other guys have gotten themselves into. I take a quick glance at my watch and realize Heat is almost over and that the pay per view will be starting soon. I had promised Lita I would watch the pay per view with her backstage. She doesn't have a match tonight so she only came to cheer Matt and Jeff on. " Hunter I hate to go but I promised Lita I would watch tonight's show with her. But I will try to catch up with you later before your match ok?" I try to make a quick exit but Hunter grabs my arm. He leans down and whispers in my ear. " I enjoyed tonight too but if you think this was fun you haven't seen anything yet. And I will definitely see you later." With that said he leans down and kisses my cheek. I never thought a kiss on the cheek could be so erotic but I have just been proven wrong.  
  
I walk into the Hardy's locker room to find that Lita has Jeff in a headlock. I put my hands on my hips and start to scold them. " Now, children what have I told you about fighting? Someone could get hurt. Besides what has Jeff done this time?" Lita gives his hair a quick tug and lets him go. " Well Jeff here seems to think he is a music critic. I was singing and he told me I sound worse then someone running their nails across a chalkboard. Jess you've heard me sing do you think I'm that bad?" Now see this is one of those times honesty isn't the best policy its actually ok to lie to your friends. If I tell her the truth she will probably beat the crap out of me. So I decide to just smile and see how well I can lie. " Yeah I had heard you sing and all I can say is that it always leaves me speechless. You definitely have your own unique sound." OK so it wasn't a total lie. Her singing does leave me speechless. I just can't believe anyone can sing that horribly. She seems satisfied with my answer and tells us she is going to get us some drinks. The minute she is out of the door Matt and Jeff are on their knees bowing at my feet.  
" What the hell are you two doing? Get up." They both stand but can't help the goofy grins on their faces. " Jess, Jeff and I have known Lita for years and we have never been able to lie to her. You not only do it well but you do it in a way that she actually thinks your complimenting her. I sense the force is strong in you." I go over and sit down one the couch. " If I'm a Jedi Knight who does that make you Matt? No wait let me guess Yoda right?" This of course makes Jeff collapse on the floor laughing. When Lita walks back into the room she comes in to find that Matt now has me in a headlock. I look up at her. " I could use a little help here you know." When she questions why Matt has me in a headlock he tells her its because I compared him to Yoda. She assures him he looks nothing like Yoda he has always kind of reminded her of Chewbacca. She said Jeff looks more like Yoda. Before we knew it we were engaged in battle girls vs. boys. Jeff and Matt had Lita and I pinned to the ground. We were so engrossed in our little battle we didn't notice we had two new visitors.  
  
" Now you see Glen this is what happens when you leave the kids home by themselves. Boys haven't we taught you never to pick on little girls." I glance up at Mark. " Who are you calling little girl, old man?" Glen tries to hide the laugh he lets out by trying to cover it up with a cough but it doesn't work. I manage to flip Jeff over and I jump up and stand in front of Mark. I would have liked to say I stood eye to eye with him but it was more like my eyes to the middle of his chest. I poked him in the chest. " So like I said who are you calling little girl?" As an answer he puts his hands under my arms and picks me up so he can look me in the eyes. " I'm sorry I couldn't hear you all the way down there darlin, what were you saying?" I try to keep a straight face but I start laughing. " Alright you win this round old man, but you haven't won the war" He narrows his eyes at me. " I'm sorry did you just call me old man?" I just nod. " Oh ok I'll show you what happens to people that call me an old man." He is still holding me in front of him as he starts to march towards the bathroom. I try to get free but he has a pretty strong grip. " Mark I was only kidding, come on this isn't funny anymore." I look back at everyone for some help but they are all laughing their asses off. " Thanks a lot you guys. Glad to know you have my back." Two minutes later they hear my scream as Mark drops me into the shower and turns the cold water on full blast he then walks out of the bathroom.  
  
I walk out of the bathroom to find them all sitting around watching the monitor. I'm standing their dripping wet as I go to take one step into the room the sound of my sneakers making a squishing sound sets them off again and they all start to laugh. I am using a towel to dry my hair. " That's right go ahead and laugh. No please don't let me stop you. Keep laughing." I glance down at my clothes. My sneakers are soaked. My jeans are starting to feel kind of heavy and my tank top is plastered to my chest. When they finally decide to calm down I ask Lita for some clothes. Since she didn't have a match tonight she didn't bring a bag. She offers to walk with me to the Diva's locker room to borrow some clothes from the other girls. I turn around and tell the guys I will see them later. I then warn Mark to check the brakes on his bike before he goes out to the ring tonight.  
  
As luck would have it the only clothes any of the girls could give me are a little too showy for me. I'm really not in the mood this evening to walk around in tight pants, a mini skirt, or low cut tight shirts so I opt to just stay in my wet clothes, they will dry eventually. Once we get back to the locker room we find Mark and Jeff engaged in a conversation about bikes and Glen and Matt are discussing new work out techniques. Lita and I just mutter the word men and go to sit on the couch to watch the matches. Before we know it, its time for their match. In case I forgot to mention it Matt and Jeff are going against Mark and Glen this evening. So we all walk out to the backstage area together. I flash Mark a devious smile as he sits down on his bike. He starts his bike and calls one of the crewmen over to him. He points his finger at me. " Did you see that little girl over there come over to my bike at all?" The crewmen looks terrified of Mark and shakes his head no before he runs off. I walk over to Mark. " Now did you really think I would do that to your bike? I would never do that you to." He slides his glasses on and I can tell he is getting into his badass persona. As he rides off he turns back towards me to say he was never really worried to begin with because he knows a little girl like me knows better then to mess with the dead man. He's right I would never mess with the dead man but I would mess with him when he's just plain ole Mark. I make a mental note to get him back later on.  
  
Glen and Mark are already in the ring so I run over to give Matt and Jeff a quick kiss on each cheek to wish them luck. Lita tells me someone in production needs to speak with her so she will meet me back here in about a half hour. Great, now I am standing here still soaking wet and no one to talk to. I walk over to the monitor and watch the match. I turn when I hear someone whistle at me. Just my luck its Chris and Hunter together. I walk over to them. Chris pulls on a wet strand of my hair. " Sweetie didn't anyone ever tell you that when you take a shower you are supposed to take off your clothes first?" I smack his hand away. " Your just so damn funny Chris. As a matter of fact it's Mark's fault I'm like this. I kind of made the mistake of calling him an old man. For further reference never eveeeeeeeeer do that." I smack my head when I realize I just used his dreaded catch phrase. Him and Hunter just smirk at me. I notice Hunter is awfully quite and is staring at me so intently I start to feel hot all of a sudden. " Chris go away" Chris looks at Hunter like he's nuts. Hunter just turns to stare at him and I guess Chris didn't like the look in his eyes so he waves to us as he walks away pretty quickly I might add.   
I'm starting to feel self conscious because of the way he is staring at me. I jump sky high when Matt and Jeff come over to tell me their match is done. They said Mark and Glen went to go shower and then after the show we are all going somewhere to hang out. I just nod at them but still keep my eyes on Hunter. He turns to them and just growls so they scamper away. Under normal circumstances I would of started to laugh.  
  
Hunter grabs my hand and pulls me down a secluded hallway and presses me against the wall. " Why in God's name are you walking around dressed like that?" I just stare back at him. " I only have jeans and tank top on. What's wrong with them?" I notice the muscle in his cheek is starting to twitch." I mean why are walking around wearing clothes that are plastered to your body? Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" I stare into his eyes and realize they have darkened to a deeper shade of brown. He just continues to talk. " Why didn't you go borrow some clothes from one of the girls?" I quickly tell him if I wore the clothes they offered to me that he would be seeing a lot more of me right now. This causes him to slam his eyes shut and grimace like he's in pain. He places both of his hands on each side of my head and leans down towards me. If he tries to kiss me this time I am not stopping him. Just as our mouths are about two inches apart he pulls back then just leans down to put his head on my shoulder. I shiver when I feel his breathe on my neck. " Jess I suggest you get away from me right now or I am going to kiss you and since we agreed on being friends first friends don't kiss." I am so tempted to tell him to just shut up and kiss me but I realize it's not fair to him if I keep changing the rules. So I do decide to do as he says. I tell him I will see him later and quickly walk down the hallway.   
  
After the show The Hardy's, Lita, Mark, Glenn, Adam, Jay, Chris and myself decide to just hang out in the hotel's bar instead of going all over town. We have a long drive tomorrow to the next town. And it's also the day I find out who my new client is. I'm in the middle of a game of pool against Jay when I see the perfect chance to get back at Mark. I tell everyone I will be right back that I have to run to the bathroom. I follow this l old lady into the bathroom. She is dressed in tight leather pants and a very low cut top. She is by anyone's definition a biker momma. Well actually I would call her a biker grand momma. I find out her name is Daisy. I tell her my plan and she quickly agrees. All I had to promise was I would get her tickets for an upcoming event. We both walk out of the bathroom and I go back to playing pool. Five minutes later I watch her approach Mark at the bar. " Hey there big fella. You're pretty cute. Do you have an old lady back at home?" All of us are watching the scene go down before us. Mark just smiles at her and goes back to his beer. She leans closer to him and whispers in his ear but just loud enough for all of us to hear. " Wanna take me for a ride big boy?" She places her hand on his thigh and gives it a squeeze. Mark spits his beer out and starts to cough. Daisy makes a disappointed face and tells him she changed her mind she doesn't date old men. She walks away swaying her hips. Everyone lets loose. Jay is lying across the pool table laughing. Jeff and Chris have their heads down on the table and you can tell they are laughing by their shaking shoulders. Glenn and Adam are leaning against the jukebox for support and Lita is leaning on me. I have tears streaming down my face as I walk over to Mark. I try to keep my voice calm as I speak to him. " See I'm not the only one who thinks you're an old man." I watch his eyes as he realizes I'm the one that set this whole thing up. He looks mad but then he starts to laugh too. " Jess I have to admit that was pretty damn good. Let me buy you a drink." Before we all know it its 2 in the morning and we all decide to get to bed. As I walk into my room I remember tomorrow I start training. As I drift off to sleep I can't help but smile my dream is finally starting to come true. 


	23. It's My Time part 22

Title: It's My Time  
  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did I do not own the WWE or it's Superstars.  
  
Summary: Jessica finds out who her new client is  
  
The next day I awake to my alarm clock going off on full volume. I slam my hand down on it to shut it up. Usually I like to lie in bed in the morning because I just don't want to get up. But today I am full of energy. I start my training today. Plus I get my new client. I wonder who it is going to be? I jump up out of the bed and run to the shower to get ready. About 30 minutes later I am pulling my hair up into a ponytail when I hear a knock at my door. I open it to find Chris standing there with a bag in his hand. " I have to wonder Chris as to why you are standing outside my door so early in the morning." He walks into my door and hands me the bag. " For some odd reason I feel like its your wedding day and I am handing you off to some other guy. It's like I'm giving up my little girl." I hit him in the back of his head as he pretends to cry. " Anyway I just wanted to give you a little gift to remember me by. I was your first you know." I give him a smirk. He starts to laugh. " Ok I get it I wasn't your first. But I was your first client. So just open your damn gift already so we can get this show on the road."   
  
I sit down on the bed and peer into the bag. I start to laugh as I pull the gift out. " Where did you get this made up? It's so cute?" He had gotten me a teddy bear wearing a shirt that says, I was Chris Jericho's personal assistant and all I got was this lousy stuffed animal. He tells me he saw a store a few days ago and had it made up. I give him a hug and tell him we better get down stairs before the bus leaves without us. Once we get downstairs and check out we walk to the back of the building to find all of the Superstars loading their bags onto the bus. Chris and I walk over to our usual group. Lita and Trish tell me once we get to the next city they have a surprise for me. They said that I will enjoy it especially after my first day of training. I can't wait to see what it is. I go to pick up my bags to hand them over to the crew when I realize they aren't there. " Don't worry about your bags, I already had them loaded onto the bus. Hey that's what friends are for right?" I turn around and flash Hunter a smile. " Yeah that's exactly what friends are for. Thanks." Shane McMahon announces its time for all of us to get our asses on the bus. Chris insists I sit with him since these are our last few precious hours together. He makes it seem like he will never see me again. Just as the bus starts to move I feel something hit me in the head. I end up pulling a gummy bear out of my hair. I turn around in my seat. I already know who did this. " Jeff you know this means war right?" I throw the candy back at him. Before I know it all of us are throwing different kinds of candy at each other. I could have sworn I even saw Glen and Mark get in on the action a few times.  
  
A few hours later we all get off the bus with our heads lowered. Shane felt like he had to reprimand all of us. What he didn't see is that we all had smiles on our faces as we got off the bus. As we walk into the arena Hunter comes up behind me. " I just thought I would come tell you that you have a Starburst stuck to your ass. Want me to get it off?" Before I can even give him an answer he puts his hand on my ass and slides it down so the candy comes off. As I continue to walk I notice he hasn't removed his hand. In fact I've noticed he has slipped his hand into my back pocket. " Are you forgetting something Hunter?" He looks like he is trying to remember if he has forgotten anything. " Nope I don't think so." I think he is waiting for me to tell him to kindly remove his hand but I am just so excited about today I figure what the hell let the guy cop a cheap feel. And that's exactly how we walk into the arena.  
  
Chris spots us and walks over. " Hey Hunter you can't seem to keep your hands to yourself. For the next 10 minutes Jessica here is still mine. So if anyone gets to put their hands on her its me." Chris pulls me from Hunter and wraps his arms around my waist. I'm standing in front of him so he rests his head on my shoulder to stare at Hunter. I know Chris is only doing this as a test to see if Hunter is going to blow his top. But Hunter just smiles at Chris. " Don't forget Jericho once those 10 minutes are up she may end up being my assistant and then it will be my hands that are on her." I can't help it but a shiver runs through me at his words. I tell the boys the pissing match is over so everyone back to their corners. Hunter says he is going to head to the gym and that he will meet up with us later. Finally its time for me to go to my meeting. I look at Chris and he actually looks a little sad. I hug him and tell him not to worry because once my training is done we will still have our storyline together. It seems to cheer him up. I give him a kiss on the cheek and leave.  
  
As I walk into the room for the meeting I notice that all talk stops once I walk into the room. Gee what a surprise. Miss Adams walks in shortly after me and tells us that our previous clients will be filling out reviews on how well we did our jobs. If somewhere down the road someone gets a total of five bad reviews their fired. I'm pretty confident that Chris will give me a great review. As I glance at the other girls I start to wonder how well they will do. Miss Adams rambles on for a few more minutes but I honestly just don't pay attention. I just want my new assignment then I want to go start training. Finally she finishes up and as we walk out the door she hands us our envelopes. As I glance down at who my new client is I realize this can't be right. I walk back to Miss Adams and ask her about it. She assures me it's correct. It seems my client is coming back to the company and it's my job to make him feel welcome. I just nod and walk away. After some asking around I find out he is in a meeting with Vince so I go wait by his office. I wait around for about 15 minutes before the door opens. The two men shake hands and I figure this is my time to introduce myself. I take a deep breath and walk over to him. " Hi, I'm Jessica I'll be your personal assistant for the next week. Let me be one of the first people to welcome you back Mr. Michaels." He shakes my hand. " Please call me Shawn. And it's very nice to meet you."  
  
As we walk back to his locker room he tells me that he doesn't think his schedule should be too bad considering he won't be wrestling. I tell him I have been a fan of his since I was really little. He tells me not to say things like that because it makes him feel old. He seems really easy to get along with. Shawn is just like his on air character just a little toned down. I let it slip as I notice he keeps checking me out. Once we get to his locker room I take out his schedule for the week. I am pleasantly surprised to see they have scheduled in my training for me. All Shawn has to do today is make his return on Raw. I have a training session at 4 so I have about 5 hours to kill before I have anything I need to do. Shawn tells me he is going to go visit some of his friends so I can go hang out if I want. But he would like for me to meet up with him and the guys for lunch. So we agree to meet up in an hour.   
  
I went to go and try to convince Trish and Lita to tell me what my surprise is but they refuse. Before I know it its time to go meet Shawn. As I walk to the cafeteria someone starts to walk next to me. I know who it is without even looking. " Hey Hunter, How's it going?" He slips his arm around my waist as we walk. " Oh everything is fine now. I'm going to meet Shawn for lunch. You do know who Shawn Michaels is right?" I am just about to tell him I'm his assistant but Hunter just keeps on talking. " He came by to see me before and he was talking about how he has already met this hot girl today. Knowing Shawn it won't be long before he gets her into his bed." We both turn as we hear Shawn call out to us. He jogs to catch up with us. " So Hunter I see you know my assistant for the week. She was the girl I was talking about before." Oh no, I was the hot girl Shawn was talking about, as I glance at Hunter to see if he has realized the same thing I notice his eyes are narrowed at Shawn and he looks pretty pissed off. Oh god this can't be good. 


	24. It's My Time part 23

Title: It's My Time  
  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did I do not own the WWE or it's Superstars.  
  
Summary: What goes down between Hunter and Shawn?  
  
  
I put my hand on Hunter's arm that's around my waist to try and calm him down. The last thing I need is for both of them get into a fight. I'll just let Hunter vent for a minute then I will smooth things over. He's still staring at Shawn. " Shawn is Jessica the hot girl you were talking about before?" Shawn just smiles at me then turns to nod at Hunter. Hunter makes a sound in his throat. " Jessica isn't a hot girl Shawn." I step away from Hunter to stare at him. I can't help but be a little hurt by his comment. I go over and grab Shawn's arm. " Come on Shawn let's go to lunch. That is of course you don't mind eating with someone as ugly as me." We start to walk into the cafeteria when Hunter grabs my hand. " Damn it, that's not what I meant. Of course I think your hot, hell I think your gorgeous I just don't like hearing someone else say it. OK I admit I am a huge idiot." I feel a tingle of joy that he called me gorgeous. I smile at him to let him know all is forgiven. We all walk into the cafeteria, and then we spot Kevin and Sean sitting towards the back. Scott had been fired last week but they are hoping they will be able to get him his job back. As I go to sit down next to Kevin I notice Shawn and Hunter scramble to get to the other seat beside me. Shawn gets to it first and gives Hunter a smug look.  
  
For the next few hours I just sit back and watch the guys reminisce about old times. I try not to notice it when Shawn puts his arm on the back of my chair. I notice Hunter still looks a little pissed so I tilt my head to the side and give him a wink. It seems to work because he smiles back at me. Before I know it, its time for me to go change for my training session. I tell the guys I will see them later before I run off. I rush into the girl's locker room and change into a pair of spandex shorts, a sports bra and a tank top over it. I run down to the ring and I see Vince, Shane, and Al Snow standing at the bottom of the ramp. Vince tells me since Al has done so well with the kids from Tough Enough that he has asked him to start training me. Once I know the basics I will try with different Superstars to get the hang of each of their styles. I make Al promise not to go easy on me. We step into the ring together. " Ok Jess the first thing you have to learn is how to take a bump..."  
  
Three hours later Al tells me its quitting time for the day. I'm covered in sweat and have a few bruises on my body but I have never felt this happy in my life. As we hop out of the ring Vince and Shane come over to us. Vince asks Al how he thinks I did for my first day. Al says I'm a natural and that I should be ready for TV in two months tops. I can't help but beam with pride. Al tells me to hit the showers. I run up the ramp and head straight for the locker room. After I get out of the shower and start to get dressed I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I have bruises on my upper arms, a few on my legs and a pretty nasty bruise at the base of my neck. I turn when I hear the door open. In walks Lita, Trish, and Ivory. Lita tells me during my training they all had stopped down to see how I was doing. They all say they were impressed. I blush and thank them. Ivory tells me I will definitely feel the pain tomorrow morning. I finish getting dressed and tell them I will seem them later.   
  
I go to Shawn's locker room and knock on the door. He tells me to come in. I'm not too surprised to see Kevin, Sean and Hunter lounging around. I go and sit on the couch next to Hunter. I'm already starting to feel the pain. I lean forward to rub the back of my neck and that's when I feel Hunter push my hands away. " What the hell happened to you? You have a huge bruise on the back of your neck." I tell him it's from training. He tells me they all have stopped by before to watch but he didn't see me do anything that should cause this kind of bruise. Then I make the mistake of telling him I have a few bruises on my arms and legs. He demands to see them and that's when I turn and laugh in his face. " Hunter last time I checked you weren't a doctor. Besides it's only a few bruises. I'm sure before this week is up I will have a whole bunch more." I smile when he tells me he just doesn't like to see me in pain. He starts to rub my neck for me. Right away the muscles start to loosen up. I don't even realize it but I end up starting to moan out loud. When I feel his hand tighten up on the back of my neck I open my eyes. All the guys are staring at me. Shawn tells me to please continue because he was enjoying the show. Hunter slides his hand off my neck and tells me I should have one of the trainers back stage take a look at my bruises to make sure everything is ok.   
  
Before we know it, its show time and the N.W.O is up first, its time for Shawn's return. As they go to leave the locker room Hunter tells them we will catch up with them later. Once they leave he turns back towards me. " Jess, I just want to warn you about Shawn. He likes to flirt a lot and he's never happy till he gets a girl in bed. I know you're a smart girl but I don't want to see anything happen to you. I also want to say something else but I know no matter how I try to phrase it I will sound like an ass. But the thing is as much as I love Shawn like a brother every time he see's something I want he tries to get to it first. And he knows I want you so I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to make a play for you. I know I can't tell you what to do but if I can make a small request it would be that   
you watch out for him ok?" I'm touched that he worries about me. " Hunter is this your way of telling me you want me?" By the look he is giving me I know he wants me so I lean in and gently kiss him on his lips. I feel his hands go to my waist and give it a firm squeeze. I slowly pull away and look at him. " Jess I also have one more request, please don't kiss any of your other friends like that ok? Unless its Trish and Lita then all I ask is that you let me watch." I smack him on the arm as I call him a perv. We walk out into the backstage area to watch the show.  
  
Once the show is over Shawn asks me if I would like to go out with him and the boys for a few drinks but I tell him all I want to do is go to bed. He tells me if I need any company to just call him. He winks at me as he walks away. Once he leaves I realize I don't have a ride to the hotel. That's when I hear a voice call out. " Hey baby doll, need a ride?" I see Chris leaning against his car. Once we're on the way back to the hotel he tells me he stopped by today to watch me train. I tell him we should sell tickets because almost everyone I spoke to said they had stopped by some point during the day. He tells me I should feel special that so many people care about me. And he's right, Jeff, Matt, the girls, Adam, Jay, Mark, Glen, Kev, Sean, Shawn, Hunter and Chris didn't have to come watch me. They did it because they care. Once we get to the hotel I thank Chris for the ride and tell him I am going to collapse in my bed. I give him a kiss on the cheek as I walk into my room. I am so tired I am barely able to take my clothes off for bed. If I am this achy now I hate to see what I will be like in the morning.  
  
The next morning as I go to hit my alarm I groan because I can barely lift my arm. In fact I can barely move anything at all. I realize I have to get to the arena so I practically crawl to the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water loosens my muscles a little bit. I take a few Tylenol in hopes of helping the pain. Today I decide to just wear a pair of running pants and a matching baby tee. When I get to the arena I search out Shawn. He tells me I look like shit and I just give him the finger. He tells me he looked at his schedule and tells me he has a signing to do but it's when I'm training so I don't have to worry about going. I go look for Al and he tells me we don't have to train today if I don't feel up to it. I tell him they wrestle everyday so I should be expected to do the same. I go change and meet him in the ring. Three hours later he tells me that we're done for the day and that he is very happy with my progress. I wave to him as I leave.  
  
As I let myself into my room later that night I realize how fast today went. After I changed I waited for Shawn to get back from his signing. Hunter is right, Shawn is a big flirt but I think he's harmless so I don't take offense to it. Before I knew it, it was time for the Smack down tapings. I hung around with Shawn and the boys for the night. Of course Hunter pulled me off to the side at one point in the night to make sure I was feeling ok. He doesn't want me pushing it with my training. I told him it's a shame he doesn't follow his own advice. I heard about how he trained everyday to come back from his knee injury. He told me there's no sense arguing with me because it's like talking to a brick wall. He offered to give me a ride back to the hotel that night so I accepted. Once the show was over I met him at his car. All I remember was buckling my seat belt and putting my head back to rest. Next thing I know I wake up to Hunter leaning over me telling me we're at the hotel. I guess I was still kind of out of it when I woke up because I caressed his face and told him I thought he was really cute. He started to laugh and helped me out of the car. I told him I would see him tomorrow and gave him a kiss as a thank you for the ride. So now I'm in my room happy to be able to go to sleep. I honestly didn't think training would be this hard but it's so worth it.  
  
The next day I wake up when I hear people laughing. I open my eyes and see Trish and Lita sitting on the edge of my bed. " Jess I never knew you slept with a teddy bear." I glare at Lita then I look down and realize I instead of grabbing a pillow in the middle of the night to hold I grabbed the bear Chris gave me. I look back at both of them and ask them how did they get into my room. Trish said she told the clerk she was my sister and came to surprise me so she needed a key. I tell them its nice to see them but I have to get ready for work. Lita pushes me back down. " Oh no, today is the day for your surprise. We made sure you had the day off. Trish tell the lucky lady what she has won." Trish stands up dramatically. " Well Ms. Price you have won a complete day of beauty with your two best friends. We will be whisked away by limo to an all day spa where we will get fully body massages, facials, pedicures, manicures and get to relax in the spa's Jacuzzi's." I jump up and hug both of them then I run off to take a shower. We rush downstairs like little kids on Christmas morning to the limo. The guys are standing outside and we just wave at them as we rush past them and jump in the limo.  
  
Later that night as I slip into bed I recall the day I just had. We arrived at the Spa and our hostess took us to the locker room where we were given big fluffy cotton robes to put on. She then took us to get our pedicures and manicures. We sat there and just talked, it was really nice. She told us it would be awhile till it was time for our other stuff so we went and changed into our bathing suits we brought and went to sit in the Jacuzzi. It was outside on a cliff that over looked a garden. We just sat there enjoying the scenery till they came out to get us. Then it was off for the facials. Trish and I had to laugh at Lita with her facial mask on. She looked like something right out of a horror film. Then it was time for my favorite part of the day. The full body massage. Our hostess for the day took each of us into our own private rooms. She told me to disrobe and to lie on the table and my masseur would be in a few moments. I was a little nervous about getting totally naked for someone but my aches and pains won out so I quickly took off my robe and lay on the table. I placed the towel over my backside like I was told to do and waited. I heard a knock on the door, I told them to come in. In walked this guy straight out of a romance novel. Tall, dark and very handsome. He told me his name was Bryan. He asked me to pick out oil for him to use. I told him to use the lilac one. For the next 45 minutes I was in pure bliss. Bryan told me about how he has been dating this guy Todd for a few months but he doesn't think it's going anywhere. Yes that's right he's gay. I guess my dreams of asking him to be the father of my children just went out the window. He asked me if I was seeing anyone and I told him about my situation with Hunter. Bryan told me from the sounds of it that Hunter likes me but doesn't really know how to show it. I was sad to say goodbye to Bryan when my time was up but I waved to him as he left. I then caught up with the girls and we went out to dinner. I had so much fun today and kept thanking them for doing this for me. They told me not to worry about it, that's what friends do. That's my last thought as I drift off to sleep.  
  
The next few days went by without incident. My training was really progressing. Al and Vince seemed to be very happy with it. Working for Shawn has been great. He never demands too much from me. The flirting has increased but I just let it slide. Things between Hunter and I continue to heat up. He is always coming up with ways for him to end up with his hands on me. Of course I never complain. When I show up at the arena on Sunday for the house show I am told Vince would like to see me in his office. When I walk in he tells me to sit down and two seconds later Shawn walks in. Vince tells Shawn he has to go to a business function to represent the company. It's tonight so Vince has chartered the private jet to fly Shawn there and to bring him back tomorrow morning. When I ask him what this has to do with me Vince asks me if I would have a problem going as Shawn's date. I don't see anything wrong with it so I agree. Vince tells me the limo will take us to the airport now and hands me a credit card for us to buy outfits. He says to think of it as an expense account. The hotel has already been booked for us so he wishes us luck and says he will see us tomorrow for Raw. I look at Shawn and just shrug as if to say I have no idea how this all came about.  
  
Once the plane lands we are taken to our hotel. Lucky for both of us the hotel has some shops so we go to get Shawn a suit to wear tonight then I walk into a shop to find myself a dress. I tell Shawn he doesn't have to stay but he insists. After some searching I finally settle on a dress. It's black with thin straps, it's tight in the bust but then flares out and stops right about my knees. I found a pair of black shoes that have a strap that fastens around my ankles. I tell Shawn to give me an hour and I will be ready. After getting dressed I pull my hair up into a French twist with a few tendrils curling around my face. I put on some make up using the black eye liner to make my eyes look defined. I go to open the door when I hear Shawn knock. He just stares at me for a second then tells me I look amazing. I blush and tell him he looks pretty good himself. He offers me his arm and I link my arm through it. We go down to the limo and before we know it we have pulled up in front of the hall. Shawn helps me out of the car and we go inside.  
  
Once we're inside a few of the companies' executives come over to talk to Shawn. After awhile Shawn tells him he will speak to them later. He pulls me out on the dance floor. We dance most of the night. I had a lot of fun with him but I couldn't help wishing it were Hunter that was dancing with me. We finally make our goodbyes for the evening and head back to the hotel. Shawn insists on walking me back to my room. I tell him I had fun and that I will see him tomorrow. Before I know it he has grabbed me and is kissing me. I quickly pull away. " Shawn what was that for?" He licks his lips and stares at me. " Well that's usually how I go about trying to tell a woman I am interested in her." Oh god what have I gotten myself into? Hunter was right this whole time. I decide I better clear things up. " Shawn I am very flattered you like me but I have to be honest. I have feelings for Hunter. So let's just pretend this never happened ok? I still would like for us to be friends." He nods and tells me all is forgotten. He will meet me downstairs tomorrow morning to fly back for Raw. I could of sworn as I turned to go in my room that Shawn had on this evil smirk but when I glanced at him again he just had a smile on.   
  
The next day I met Shawn downstairs and he acted like nothing happened. I was glad, I really did think of him as a good friend and didn't want anything to come between that. The only thing I was unsure about was if I should tell Hunter about the kiss. Once we finally got back to the arena. I decided to go find Lita and Trish to ask them about it. We're in the woman's locker room talking when all of a sudden there is a loud bang on the door and Jeff pops his head in. " Jess I think you better get down to Shawn's locker room right now. Him and Hunter are going at it and I think you may be the only one able to break it up." With that said all of us go running towards his locker room. I just wonder what the hell could have started the fight? 


	25. It's My Time part 24

Title: It's My Time  
  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did I do not own the WWE or it's Superstars.  
  
Summary: What is the cause of the fight?  
  
  
  
Once we reach Shawn's locker room I run in ahead of everyone. I'm greeted with the sight of Mark and Kevin holding back Hunter and Glen and Sean are trying to hold back Shawn. Shawn has a bloody nose and Hunter has a bloody lip. I guess the guys didn't have too good of a hold on them because before I know it they are both going at it again, their leaning against the lockers taking swings at each other. Before I can think about what I'm doing I run up to them yelling at them to stop. It's like there in a trance because they don't even acknowledge they hear me. Idiot me decides to try and get between them. The last thing I remember is Mark calling out for me to move out of the way, and then I just see darkness.  
  
  
I start to blink my eyes and I groan. My whole head is throbbing. Once I open my eyes I take notice that I'm on the couch. I wonder how long I was out for. As I try to sit up I groan even louder. It feels like someone decided to do the Mexican hat dance all over my head. I glance towards the bathroom door when I hear it open and see Hunter walk out. He rushes to my side when he see's I'm awake. He starts to brush the hair out of my eyes and looks me over. " Baby are you ok? I swear to god I didn't see you standing there. Shawn ducked out of the way and I next thing I knew you were on the floor knocked out. I took you back to my locker room to watch over you till you woke up. Now that you're awake I'm going to get the doctor to check you out ok? Is your vision blurry at all?" He gently runs his finger down my left cheek. " I bruised you. I'm so sorry. I hope you can forgive me. I'll do what ever you want." As I look at him I see how horrible he feels. If I didn't know any better I would think he was going to start to cry.  
  
" So you'll do whatever I want huh?" He smiles at me and starts to lean closer. " Baby all you have to do is name it and its yours." I place my finger on his lips to stop him from coming any closer. " Hunter there will be time for that later. But right now I want you to tell me why you and Shawn were fighting?" I immediately see him start to draw away from me and get up off the couch. " Listen I am going to go get the doctor, stay right here." He starts to walk to the door. I refuse to let him get away this easily so I stand up and try to walk after him. That's when the room starts to spin very quickly and my knees start to buckle. Before I can hit the ground Hunter has scooped me up and is holding me in his lap on the couch. " Damn it, what part of stay right there didn't you understand?" I manage to give him a small smile. " Someone once said trying to tell me what to do is like talking to a brick wall."  
  
For the next few minutes I just enjoy him cuddling me to him. He has his arms around my waist and I leaned my head on his shoulder. I let both of us enjoy the closeness for a few more minutes before I decided to speak. " Hunter please tell me why both of you were fighting? You guys are so close. What happened?" Just as I start to believe he isn't going to answer me I hear him speak. " Did the two of you kiss?" Damn it, I should have realized that the kiss would of came up sooner or later. " Hunter Shawn kissed me. I was going to talk to you about it I swear." Hunter gets up and places me back down on the couch. He walks to the other side of the room I have to lean forward to hear him. " Did you enjoy it? Did you sleep with him?" Normally I would have been pissed off at him for being nosy but once I heard the trance of sadness and insecurity in his voice all my anger washed away. " Hunter didn't Shawn tell you what happened after he kissed me?" Hunter walked back towards me and sat down next to me.  
  
" Let me tell you everything that happened. Last night I had asked around to find out where you were. I was going to ask you to have dinner with me but I was told you had to go on a business trip with Shawn. I admit I didn't like the idea of you being anywhere with him alone but I dealt with it. So in he walks this afternoon whistling, looking like the proverbial cat that got the cream. Kevin asked him how last night went. Shawn said he enjoyed himself. Then the asshole turns around and asks me if I knew how great a kisser you were? I snapped. I went at him and took a swing. Before I knew it we were fighting and the boys tried to break it up. Then you came in and sweetheart that's when I accidentally hit you. I know I had no right to hit him but he looked so fucking smug and I couldn't handle it." The whole time he was talking he was stroking my hair. I don't know if it was a move to soothe me or him.  
  
" Hunter let me tell you what really happened. Yes I went on the trip with him. Yes I did dance with him at the party but the whole time I was wishing I was dancing with you. And yes he kissed me at the end of the night but I pulled away and I told him I had feelings for you. I hope you believe me when I say nothing happened." At that moment my head started to hurt really bad and all I wanted to do was lay down and go to sleep. Hunter grabbed me and made me sit up. " Sweetheart we'll discuss all of this later right now I need to go get the doctor, I'm going to see if I can get someone to stay with you while I'm gone. I'm worried you may have a concussion." Two minutes after he left the door opened and Lita and Trish walked in. They ran over to me and kept asking me if I was all right.  
  
" Hey guys, tell me the truth did I at least fall gracefully?" They both laughed and said they each gave me a 10 on the landing. Then they both got serious looks on their faces. " Jess you should of seen Hunter when he saw you go down. I've never seen him that upset. He picked you up and wouldn't let anyone near you. He kept trying to get you to wake up and started to panic when you didn't respond. Vince came in after hearing about the fight and told Hunter he wanted to see him in his office right away. Hunter told him he wasn't going anywhere till he knew you were ok. Vince was worried about you too, he told Hunter to stay with you till you woke up but that once he found out you were ok he wanted to speak to him. I thought the whole thing was so romantic." Once Lita stopped gushing I asked Trish if she had been exaggerating anything and Trish said everything Lita said was truth. I know how much this business means to Hunter and for him to yell at his boss because of me means a lot. We couldn't talk anymore because just then Hunter and the doctor walked in. He told everyone to get out while he checked me over and Hunter gave him a hard time. I told him I would yell if I needed him so he reluctantly left with the girls. Once the doctor was done checking me he told them they all could come back in.  
  
" After checking Jessica over I am a little concerned that her vision is blurry plus the fact her pupils are dilated so much. I am worried she may have a concussion so I suggest you take her to the hospital to be further checked out." As soon as he was done speaking Hunter scoped me up in his arms and I could have sworn I heard Lita sigh. " Jess before you even start to protest I am taking you to the hospital." I started to tell him I agree but he kept interrupting me. " Baby please let me take you to the hospital I need to make sure your ok. I won't be able to concentrate tonight in the ring if I know your having all these problems and we don't know why." I just shut my mouth and let him put me in the car. When we got to the hospital he once again carried me inside. I wanted to tell him it was my head that hurt not my legs but he looked so concerned about me I didn't have the heart to kid around with him.  
  
He put up a little fuss when the doctor told him he couldn't come into the examination room with me. I was sent for some tests and sure enough I had a concussion. I guess I must have banged my head hard on the floor when I fell. I was told I would have to stay over night for observation. The doctor asked me if I would like for him to get Hunter for me. Just as I was about to answer I heard a loud commotion outside my door. A nurse came in and told the doctor there was a group of men outside demanding to see a patient and they were causing a scene. I turned towards the doctor. " Doc, I have a feeling that large group of men belongs to me. You can send them in now."  
  
End of Part 24. Reviews are always greatly appreciated so just hit the button and review 


	26. It's My Time part 25

Title: It's My Time  
  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did I do not own the WWE or it's Superstars.  
  
Summary: Who are Jessica's visitors?  
  
  
The doctor stepped out of my room and I heard a few loud voices then the door banged open. In walked Mark, Glen, Matt, Jeff, and Chris. They all looked like men on a mission. Each of them came over to hug me. I was starting to get misty eyed. They all look so concerned about me. Mark told me that Adam and Jay had a signing to do and since they couldn't get out of it they said to tell you they would stop by later before Raw. As I looked around the room I realized Hunter wasn't there. " Hey guys, where's Hunter?" Just at that moment he walked in. " I'm right here gorgeous, no need to worry. I was just speaking to your doctor. It seems you will be spending the night here." I noticed Jeff mouthed the word gorgeous mimicking Hunter when he started to laugh Matt hit him in the stomach and I just glared at him.   
  
Two minutes later Lita walks in dragging Trish after her. " Sorry we're late but someone who shall remain nameless decided to take a detour and tried to pick up a doctor. I had to threaten her with physical harm if she didn't come with me." Trish just blushed and they both came over to hug me. While Trish was hugging me I asked her if she got his number and she told me how many men do you know that would turn down the chance at some stratusfaction. I just laughed. Everyone stayed with me for two hours then they said they had better head back to the arena before Vince sent out a search party. I told them I would watch them tonight on the hospital TV. It would be my first time since starting my job that I wouldn't be backstage for the show. As they all started to walk out the door I called out to them and told them I loved them. All of the guys started to blush, Chris winked at me and the girls ran back to give me another hug telling me they loved me too. Once they were gone I realized Hunter stayed behind. " Shouldn't you be heading back to the arena too?" He came over to my bed and I slide over so he could sit on it. " Oh I'll head back to the arena after I take care of a few things."   
  
With that said Hunter proceeded to lean down and give me one of the most passionate kisses in my entire life. He had his hands in my hair pulling me closer. He was half leaning on me so I reached up to grab his shoulders. I wanted to feel more of him. I didn't care that we were in a hospital I wanted him right there and then. I put on hands on his waist to try and pull his shirt over his head but he stopped me. He leaned back trying to catch his breath. It was nice to see he was just as affected by the kiss as I was. " That was um... it was... oh god....give me a minute." I couldn't help but laugh. I do believe I made him stutter. And let me tell you he's so cute when he does. " Hunter I do believe your blushing. Oh how I wish I had a camera right now." When I started to laugh harder he tried to give me his most anger filled stare but he ended up laughing too. " I intended to just give you a little nice friendly kiss but uh things got a little out of hand."   
  
He put his hand on my cheek and I turned to place a kiss in the palm of it. " Babe, I have to say I really like your bedside manner." He just winked at me. He cleared his throat. " Now I think there are a few more things we need to take care of." I clapped my hands together. " Oh goody, if there anything as good as the first thing then I'm really in for a treat." I guess he couldn't help himself because he leaned down and gave me a quick kiss.  
" As much as I would like to ravish you right here and now I don't think it's the best time. But I would really like to rewind a little bit to back in my locker room when a certain girl told me she had feelings for me. Do you remember that?" Damn it, I don't think he will buy it if I say it was the concussion talking. " Um Lita said she had feelings for you, she never told me." When he just shook his head telling me no I tried again. " Oh is was Trish then? Don't take her so seriously she's a bit of a flirt." He just shook his head and said wrong again. Well I've run out of ideas. I don't think he will buy it if I just magically fall asleep right now. All of a sudden the room was filled with the sound of a ringing noise.   
  
Hunter reached into his pocket to pull out his cell phone. Under my breath I muttered saved by the bell. He lifted his eyebrow in question as to what I said. I just turned the other way. After saying yes and no on the phone for a few minutes he hung up. " Looks like Chris and his great timing have saved you again. He just called to say I better get back right now because Vince wants to talk to me before Raw. It seems when I hit Shawn I also caused him to get a black eye and Vince is having a shit fit because now Shawn has to go on air with it. I think that's just too damn bad personally. Anyway I have to head back to fix it all. I wish I could say I could come back here after the show but visiting hours end at 9 and after the commotion we all caused today I doubt they will be willing to cut me some slack but I will call you. I know they will have to wake you up a few times to keep an eye on the concussion so hopefully you will be up when I call. That is unless of course you don't want me to?" He actually looks scared I am going to say no. I was disappointed when he said he was going to come back tonight but I'll settle for a phone call.   
  
" I'll make sure I'm up when you call. I'm going to try and stay up to watch the whole show but these painkillers are starting to get to me. I'll talk to you later though." Hunter leans down and gives me a quick kiss goodbye. " Bye baby. I'll talk to you later." With that said he was rushing out of the door. I hope he doesn't get into too much trouble with Vince. And I admit it; I think Shawn deserves that black eye. I can't believe he acted like such a fucking child. He is in for a rude awakening once I get out of this damn hospital. I leaned over to grab the phone to call Erica. Hopefully by talking to someone outside of our little group I can get an unbiased opinion.   
  
Later on as I sit there and watch the show I think over what Erica said. She said that its totally obvious Hunter likes me it isn't just about sex. As for Shawn she thinks I should keep my distance from him till things are settled between him and Hunter. That took care of the first 15 minutes of our conversation then for the next 15 minutes I had to describe how great a kisser Hunter is. It was funny to watch the show and to see the guys come out. It's weird to say yeah I know them; I hang out with them all the time. Then an even funnier thought struck me. I finally get my first injury in this business and it's not even in the ring. Finally it's time for the main event. Hunter is wrestling against Kurt Angle. Through the whole match I just watch how his bodies moves and I can't help but wish he were here right now.  
  
At 11:30 the phone besides my bed rings. I feel all giddy. God it's like I'm a damn teenager getting my first call from a boy. I reach over and pick it up. " Hello." I wonder if Hunter can sense my huge smile over the line. " Hey baby. How are you feeling?" I tell him that I'm fine and that I thought the show was great but I wished I were there in person. He told me everyone said it just wasn't the same without me back stage. He also said Adam and Jay told him to tell me they were sorry they couldn't make it before the show but that they will see me tomorrow. I hear him groan and I ask him what's wrong. He says he hit his shoulder a little too hard tonight on the stairs so he is trying to find a comfortable position in bed. The imagine of him in bed makes me feel hot all over. " So you're lying there in bed huh?" I let out a giggle. " Yeah I am, want me to tell you what I'm wearing?" I know he thinks I am going to tell him to forget it but I decide to surprise him. " Alright tell me." There's silence for a minute before he answers. " I'm wearing absolutely nothing." Oh god my throat is extremely dry all of a sudden.  
  
  
The nurse comes in and tells me I should get some rest so I tell her I will get off in a minute. " Hunter the nurse says I should get off the phone and go to sleep." I hear him sigh. " I shouldn't have kept you up this long anyway. I will be by tomorrow morning." As I go to say goodbye he tells me he wants to ask me one more question. " Jess tell me what you're wearing right now?" I laugh and tell him he knows what I'm wearing he saw me in my very stylish hospital gown before. " Oh I know that but this afternoon when I was kissing you I couldn't help but wonder what you were wearing under it." I say nothing for a minute. " I wasn't wearing anything under it." I hear him swear. " I was afraid of that. Now I am sure I won't be getting any sleep tonight. Thanks a lot Jessica." I tell him goodnight and tell him to have sweet dreams. He tells me after the bit of info I just shared with him his dreams will be anything but sweet. He says they will probably be very naughty. Then he asks me if I'm blushing. I tell him no. I hear him call me a liar as he says goodbye then hangs up. Damn it I hate it when he's right.  
  
  
Through the whole night every three hours a nurse would come in and wake me up. Let's just say I'm not the most pleasant person to wake up. Finally it's morning and as I try to force myself to eat my very yummy hospital oatmeal Adam and Jay walk into my room. Once again I am treated to two hugs. Adam picks up my spoon and watches as the oatmeal slides off the spoon back into the bowl. " Hmmm this looks yummy. Want me to make airplane noises and feed it to you?" I just give him a glare. " Ok if you aren't going to be nice then Jay and I won't give you your gift." I instantly turn the glare into a bright smile. " That's my girl. Now we figured you wouldn't want to eat your hospital breakfast as good as it looks so we brought you something else to eat." Jay walks over and hands me a bag. I look inside and see a bagel with cream cheese, a blueberry muffin and a container of chocolate milk. I look up at both of them and grab them both to give them a kiss. " Hey if I knew you were handing out kisses so freely for food I would of brought you some to." I glance at the door and see Hunter leaning against the doorframe.   
  
I guess from the way we were staring at each other Adam and Jay got the hint we might like to be alone. They kissed me goodbye and told me they would see me later. Hunter walks in and attempts to give me a sad puppy dog look. " I didn't bring you any food but you think I can still maybe get a kiss?" I tell him to lean down and just as I go to kiss his cheek he quickly turns his head so I kiss him on the mouth. He leans back smiling. " Now before you start to bitch at me I've come to tell you that once you finish your breakfast all you have to do is let the doctor give you a once over then sign your release forms and your out of here. I've already spoken to the doctor myself and he said he doesn't want you to be alone for the next three days. He wants someone to still wake you every few hours to make sure everything is ok." I nod at him. " So which one of the girls am I going to be staying with? Lita or Trish?" He starts to give me that devious smile. " You won't be staying with either one of them." I just look at him. " Then who the hell am I going to stay with?" He crosses his arms over his chest. " That's easy sweetie, you're bunking with me for the next three nights."   
  
End of Part 25. Review as always. Let me know what you think. 


	27. It's My Time part 26

Title: It's My Time  
  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did I do not own the WWE or it's Superstars.  
  
Summary: What is Jessica's reaction to being Hunter's roommate?  
  
  
  
  
The room was filled with silence for a complete minute before I started to laugh uncontrollably. " Come on Hunter, really who am I staying with?" He narrows his eyes at me. " I assure you I was completely serious when I said you were staying with me. I can't seem to find the humor in it that you do. Care to elaborate on it?" I try to decide on how to tell him how I feel without having to say hey Hunter I don't think I can share a room with you without jumping your bones. Somehow I just don't think that's too appropriate. " Hunter I just don't think it's right if we share a room. It's not like we are involved or anything. I think it would be best if I stayed with one of the girls." I watch as his eyes darken and this time it's not from lust or passion but from pure anger.  
  
He starts to talk and it's that low menacing voice. " Are you trying to tell me you don't think we are involved? Sweetheart I hate to break it to you but we've pretty much have been involved since the first minute we met. I beat the crap out of my best friend because of you. I told my boss to fuck off because I was worried about you. I can't tell you how many sleepless nights I have had because of you so don't you dare tell me we aren't involved. Unless of course there's something else that's worrying you about sharing a room with me." I turn my head away so he can't see my eyes. He walks over to me and grabs my chin to turn my face towards his. " Don't think that's going to work. One thing I love about you is that your eyes are so expressive. I love watching them get dark and filled with desire when I kiss you. I even love watching them turn stormy and filled with anger when you get pissed off at me." He just stares into my eyes for a minute when he jumps back and snaps his fingers.  
  
" I just figured it out. You're scared. Your scared that we will share a room and you'll end up throwing yourself at me. I can't believe I didn't figure this out sooner." He just stands there watching for a reaction for me. I damn well refuse to give him one. I cross my arms over my chest and stare right back at him. " I'm sorry to disappoint you Hunter but I think, no I know I can control myself and can share a room with you." A smile starts to form on his face. " I'm so glad you said that Jessica. It's all settled then we'll share a room for the next few nights. I'm going to see if I can get the doctor to come see you so we can get the hell out of here. Now be a good girl and finish your breakfast." Damn it, he set me up and I fell right into the trap. He's lucky he left the room so fast because just as he shut the door he missed getting hit by my oatmeal.  
  
Once the doctor finally checked me over he told me he would go get my releases forms for me to fill out. A nurse brought in my clothes for me that Lita had picked up on the way over here yesterday and asked me if I needed help getting changed. I told her no, I figured I could do it on my own. Hunter came in a minute after her. " So how's my new roommate doing?" I flip him off as I try to get out of the bed. I guess I stood too quickly because I got really dizzy. I fell back onto the bed. Hunter ran over to me to make sure I was ok. I told him I'm fine but I don't know how I am going to be able to get myself dressed. He offered to go get the nurse for me again but I know she has a lot of other patients to take care of. " Hunter can't you just help me get dressed? After all we are going to be roommates so there probably won't be any secrets between us." He looks a little weary but I know the right button to push. " You don't have to help if you don't want to. I can just call Chris and I am sure he will come help me. It's not a big deal." As I lean over to grab the phone Hunter's hand comes down over mine. " There's no way in hell I am letting him help you get dressed. Just tell me where your damn clothes are." I point to the bag on the chair.  
  
He walks over to pick the bag up and walks back to the bed. He opens the bag and dumps my clothes on the bed. " Ok what do you want on first?" I would of thought he could of figured that out on his own. " Well Hunter let me ask you, do you put your underwear on before or after you put on your pants?" He glares at me and I realize I'm pushing my luck. " Ok I'm sorry, I guess we should start with my bra and underwear." I let out a sigh of relief that Lita picked out a nice set. It was actually one of my favorites. The bra and panties are a teal blue made of lace. The panties are cut like brief shorts but dip down to form a V showing off my navel. The bra is demi cups that give my breasts that extra hint of cleavage. I watch as Hunter picks up my underwear and gulps. " Ok lean on me and I will slide them up your legs when I get near the top hop off the bed so I can slide them all the way up. I'll catch you if you fall." He looks a little thankful that I still have my hospital nightgown on. He leans down and starts to slide them up my legs. I notice he is trying to keep his focus on anything but me. Once he gets near the top of my thighs I hop down and he slides them all the way up.   
  
As I am leaning on him I notice his breathing has increased a little bit. He puts me back on the bed. " Ok you can put your bra on yourself can't you?" I take my bra out of his hands. " Yes I think I can manage that. Unless of course you had your heart set on doing it for me." It's always fun to turn the tables on him and watch he get all flustered. He only likes playing the game when he controls the outcome. " Ok well I'll leave so you can put it on...what the hell are you doing?" While he was talking I just slipped the gown over my head and started to put my bra on. As I snapped it shut in the front I looked up at him. " Hunter it's not like you haven't seen them before. No big deal right?"  
I stare at his chest as it rapidly rises and falls. I look at him and realize he is trying to control himself. But I just can't help but tease him a little more. " So are we ready to get my pants on?"  
  
Before he can answer me there's a knock at the door and Trish pops in. " Hey Jess... oh I didn't realize you were um busy. I'll come back later." Hunter walks over and drags her back into the room. " I can't take this anymore, you help her get dressed before I end up ripping them all off of her. Come get me when she's fully dressed." With that said he storms out of the room slamming the door. Trish turns back towards me with an evil grin on her face. " So what exactly did I just walk in on?" I tell her I was just playing with him but I guess he couldn't take the heat so he got out of the kitchen. She laughs then starts to help me get dressed. Finally I'm ready to go and I have signed all of my forms. Trish had went to go get Hunter. They came back in and I bitch that I have to leave in a wheel chair but it' hospital policy.  
  
Hunter suggests I go back to the hotel with Trish because he stills need some space from me or he will follow through with his promise. I'm tempted to tell him to go ahead but I agree to go with Trish. We follow Hunter back to the hotel. Trish tells Hunter he has to help me get to his room because she can't do it. Reluctantly he agrees and wraps an arm around my waist to support me in case I faint. I can't help but lean into him as we walk. He leans down to whisper to me. " Jessica keep it up but remember I'll get you back for this." He then gently bites my earlobe and I let out a moan. When Trish asks me what's wrong I tell her nothing.  
  
10 minutes after we are in Hunter's room, wait correction our room there is a knock at the door and in walks my entourage. Everyone just hangs out for a while then they say they all have to leave because there's a big meet and greet today before the Smack down tapings. I tell them I will be there tonight. Of course Hunter interrupts saying I will be there only if I'm feeling better. When Jeff comes over to hug me he says now that Hunter has me under his supervision he will probably never let me out to play. I laugh and smack him. Once everyone leaves I watch as Hunter puts the do not disturb sign on the door. He takes his cell phone out and turns it off. He asks me where mine is and he turns it off too. Then he walks over to the phone in the room and unplugs it. I watch all of this wondering what the hell he is doing? After he gives the room a once over he turns back towards me. " Now that I have taken every necessary precaution I can think of to insure we won't be disturbed we are going to finish our little chat. I want it straight up Jessica what did you mean when you said you had feelings for me?" 


	28. It's My Time part 27

Title: It's My Time  
  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did I do not own the WWE or it's Superstars.  
  
Summary: What is Jessica's answer to Hunter's question?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Damn it, I guess we were going to have this talk sooner or later so it might as well be now. " Alright Hunter you win. When I said I had feelings for you I meant I think of you in more then a friendly manner. But I'm sure you could of guessed this by now since we have made out on several occasions. But you have to understand this; I'm not interested in some cheap sex. I'm not a one-night stand kind of girl. When I start something with a guy it's because I expect it to go somewhere. Hunter I've heard some rumors that you aren't too into commitment. So before we even go any further I'm asking you if it's true." I was sitting on the edge of the bed just looking at him. He opened his mouth to speak then shut it again. He cleared his throat before he started to talk. " Yes I do admit I've always had the outlook of love 'em and leave 'em. But ever since I've met you, you've turned my world upside down. You never take shit from me and I have to respect that even though it annoys the hell out of me. Listen Jessica, I can't promise you I will never say stupid idiotic things and before this is all over I may hurt you but I would really like to give whatever this is between us a try. Do you think you could handle that?"  
  
I can't think of anything to say so I get up and walk over to him. I pull his head towards mine and I lay a sweet gentle kiss on him. When I pull back I watch as his eyes blink open. " I'm going to take that as a yes but I think we should set some ground rules ok? First off I want to tell you that the reason for you being my roommate these next three days has nothing to do with me trying to get you into bed. I just want to take care of you and I just didn't like the idea of someone else doing it. So I promise you now I will try my best to behave these next few days. I have to admit I won't exactly be a saint but I want you to know I'm not just in this for sex. Secondly, we don't date other people. I don't like to share and I have a feeling you're the same way. I think that about covers the rules I want to make. Do you have any of your own?"  
  
" Actually yes I do its only one rule. We try our best not to let our personal relationship get mixed up with work. We both will have to try and understand that what each of us does is part of our job. Think you can handle that?" He nodded his head and pulled me in for a kiss. We fell back onto the bed making out like a couple of kids. Hunter pulled away from me but not after dropping a quick kiss on my mouth. " I think if I want to keep my promise of not making love to you we better stop now. Do you want to take a nap for a little while and when you wake up we'll see how you feel. Then I may just let you go to Smack down tonight." I hit him on his arm. " What do you mean you may let me go?" He leaned down and nuzzled my neck. " Well like Jeff said before now that I have you I might not let you out to play with the other kids." I told him it wasn't nice to eavesdrop but he didn't really look like he cared.   
  
Hunter got up and pulled the blankets over me. I have to admit I was kind of sleepy. When I asked him where he as going he told me he would probably go find some of the guys to hang with. He would come wake me up before it was time to leave. I was going to call out to him once more but he had already left. I was going to ask him to stay and take a nap with me. But then again us in a bed together may not be such a wise idea right now.  
  
  
I wake up when I feel someone kiss me on my mouth. At first I wasn't sure if it was a dream or not but when I opened my eyes and saw Hunter's smiling face I knew it was real. " Hey you, I was beginning to think you were going to let me sleep right through Smack down." He started to laugh. " I thought about it but I figured I really didn't want to have a fight with you. Are you sure you feel up to it? Don't try to be all bad ass and go even if you don't feel well." I sit up and stretch, I notice Hunter gaze follows my movements. " Yes I'm sure I feel up to it and I am always a bad ass and don't you forget it." I get up and go into the bathroom to freshen up. When I come out I see Hunter standing by the window. He looks like he is in deep thought. I walk up behind up and put my arms around his waist and press my face against his back. I feel him tense up then slowly relax. " Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" I hear him sigh before he turns around.   
  
" I just don't want you near Shawn. I still haven't gotten over the fact he kissed you. But I know you're a big girl and you can take care of yourself. Just promise me no rough housing with the Hardy's tonight ok?" I smile. " Well I don't know if I can make that promise. Because if Jeff starts with me I may have to kick his ass. And tonight if I run into Shawn I'll scream if I need you." He pulls me close to hug me. " I think I like the idea of you screaming my name." He reaches down and pats my rear end. " Come on, let's go. We can't keep you from your adoring public now can we?" I call him an ass as we walk out of the door.  
  
Once we get to the arena I am treated to lots of hugs and kisses from everyone. Hunter takes me to his locker room and makes me relax on the couch. He tells me he has to go to a meeting to find out what he's doing tonight. Just as he opens the door to leave Jeff, Matt, Adam, Jay and Lita all run through the door. Hunter gives me a warning glance and tells us all to behave. Once he's gone we all just sit there talking and laughing. Every so often I start to feel dizzy and I lean my head on the back on the couch. Adam tells me he has had concussions before and it takes a few days for the dizziness to go away. Jay says it's time for them to go get ready for their matches since Smack down starts in 15 minutes. I wish them all luck as they leave. A few minutes later there is a knock at the door and Chris pops in. " Hey baby doll, how are you feeling?" He walks over to the couch and sits next to me. " I'm ok I guess. I still feel dizzy every so often and my head still hurts but other then that I'm great. Just a little tired though. I can't seem to get enough sleep." Chris pulls my head down so I am resting it in his lap.   
  
" Just relax and go to sleep. I'll stay here with you till my match. Hunter should be back soon. His meeting is taking a little longer then he thought." I mumble a thank you to him just as I drift off to sleep again. A little while later I hear voices but decide to keep my eyes shut. " Jericho you better have a good reason as to why you have my girl's head in your lap." I hear Chris chuckle above me. " You know Hunter green was never a good color on you. Now before you go getting your panties all twisted, take a minute to get rid of the jealous rage I see in your eyes. Jess was saying how her head hurt and that she was still sleepy so I told her to go to sleep. And I'm sure you wouldn't have liked it if I left her all alone so I stayed. Besides you are going to have to get used to the idea of us together because when she starts on TV she will be playing my girlfriend. But I'm sure you already knew that...oh no you didn't know did you?" I figure this is a good time for me to get up.  
  
When I open my eyes I see Hunter doesn't look too happy. " Chris um thanks for the lap. I really needed those few more minutes of sleep. I will see you later ok sweetie?" I kiss his cheek and whisper in his ear that now would be a good time for him to leave. He gets up and waves at us as he walks out of the door. Once he's gone Hunter turns back towards me. " Care to explain what the hell he was just talking about?" I try to give him my puppy dog eyes but they don't seem to be working. " You said so yourself Hunter that you heard I might be playing Chris's girlfriend. Well it turns out that it's true. Once I start on TV I will be his on air girlfriend. But Hunter remember that's just on air. There's only one guy I want when the cameras stop rolling. Care to take a guess on who that is?" He looks like he is thinking it over. He walks over to me and I let out a squeal as he picks me up and puts me in his lap. " It better be me you're talking about." I let out a giggle. " Well actually I was talking about Mark. I have always thought he was kind of sexy. Now he has the bike and it's the whole badass image. But I guess I can settle for you, if I have to."  
  
Hunter gets up and lays me down on the couch then lies on top of me. " I'll show you bad ass." As he starts to lean down I lean up for the kiss but all of a sudden he starts to tickle me. I let out a loud squeal and start to squirm around on the couch. " Hunter stop it I can't take anymore stop mmmmm" He stops my tirade when he starts to kiss me and ceases his attack on me. We kiss for a few minutes when he stops and puts his head on my neck. " I was out to teach you a lesson but once you started wiggling around under me I just couldn't help myself." I told him to shut up and kiss me again. Just as he was about to a stagehand knocked on the door telling Hunter he was on in five. Hunter got up off of the couch and started to walk towards the door. When he had his hand on the handle he turned to look at me. " Baby you have no idea how sexy you look right now. Sitting there with your hair all tousled and your lips all swollen. Christ if I keep talking like this I'm not going to make it out of this door. I'll be back as soon as I can ok?" I laugh and blow him a kiss as he walks out.  
  
I watch on the monitor as Hunter walks out and starts his speech. I'm so engrossed in watching him that when I hear a knock on the door I just yell out for the person to come in. When I hear the door open and close I turn to see who it is. My mouth opens and shuts and I feel the anger well up inside of me.   
" Well what can I do for you Shawn?"  
  
End of part 27. Review as always and always feel free to recommend my story to a friend if you really like it. 


	29. It's My Time part 28

Title: It's My Time  
  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did I do not own the WWE or it's Superstars.  
  
Summary: What does Shawn want?  
  
  
  
As I stare at Shawn I can't believe he has the balls to even walk in here. I just glare at him till he decides he wants to answer. " Jess, I came to see how you were doing. I heard it's a concussion. So how are you?" He wants to know how I am. Get real. " Shawn I'm fine. Hunter has been taking wonderful care of me. But then again if you didn't open your big mouth the two of you would of never gotten into a fight, the fight I might add I had to try and break up which is what caused my concussion in the first place. So please let me thank you for the fun hospital visit I got to have. Oh and by the way let me be the first to tell you the black eye looks good on you." I turn away from him hoping he will get the hint and leave. Of course luck isn't on my side.  
  
" Listen I just thought Hunter had the right to know I was going to pursue you. I didn't want him to think he was the only guy interested in you. It's not my fault he can't handle his temper." That's it I've had enough. I get up off the couch intending to knock that fucking smug look off his face when I get hit with dizziness. Shawn grabs me right before I fall. " Get your hands off me right now before you get another pretty black eye." Shawn doesn't let go till he has me safely near the couch. I sit down and just glare up at him. " For future reference next time just let me fall. And another thing do you seem to have a memory problem? Have you had too many chair shots to the head? When you kissed me I told you in no uncertain terms that I had feelings for Hunter and that we should just be friends. I would love to hear how you could of misunderstood that." I leaned back on the couch with my arms crossed over my chest, waiting for his bullshit answer.  
  
" Hey there has been plenty of women that have said no which really meant yes so don't try to act all coy with me. Yeah I heard your message loud and clear that you wanted Hunter but I know with a little gentle persuasion you will be singing a different tune. I'll let Hunter have you for now but I know once he fucks up like he always does you will come running back to me. So feel better sweetness I know I will be seeing you soon." With that said he turns and walks out of the door. I am beyond pissed off. I wouldn't be surprised if steam was coming out of my ears at this point. I look back at the monitor and see William Regal wrestling Spike Dudley so I guess Hunter should be back here soon. I try to calm down before he comes in because he has this sixth sense when things are bothering me. Sure enough five minutes later Hunter walks in with Kevin and their laughing about something. Once Hunter gets a good look at me he tells Kevin he will catch up with him later. Kevin waves to me as he leaves.  
  
In two strides Hunter is sitting on the couch next to me. " Ok what have I done this time? I seem to be the only one who can get you to have that pissed off look." I really don't want to talk about it right now with him so I try to distract him. I lean up and kiss him, I fall back on the couch trying to pull him along with me but instead he pulls me back up and pulls away from the kiss. " Nice try Jess, and as much as I love kissing you it isn't going to work this time. What's wrong?" Damn him, I hate when he tries to act like an adult. " Well I um kind of had a visitor while you were gone." He just smiles at me. " Baby it's ok I know I told you not to fight with Jeff but I'm sure whatever you did to him he had it coming." I shake my head. " I did see Jeff but he wasn't the visitor I was talking about. Shawn made an appearance when you left." Oh no, the minute I say this Hunter is off the couch pacing like a caged animal.  
  
" What do you mean Shawn was here? I would think he was smarter then that to even try to come in here. I guess I was wrong. So what happened?" As I look at him I notice his nostrils are flaring and his face is getting all red. He's so going to freak when I tell him what happened. " There's no need for you to get mad. I'm mad enough for both of us right now. Shawn came to tell me he is going to pursue me and is under this silly notion that I am going to come running to him if something bad happens between us. I told him to stay the hell away from me and that I fully intend to stay with you. He seems to have a thicker head than you do. But it's ok we can just ignore him for now. It's not a big deal."  
  
I tell him to come sit down before he wears a hole in the carpet. Once he's sitting I sit in his lap and play with his hair. I figure it will calm him down and it seems to be working because he leans his head on the back of the couch and closes his eyes. " Jess, I just don't want him to try anything with you again. I'm sorry if I'm just a little too over protective but I seem to be forming a soft spot in my heart for you." Aww isn't he just the cutest thing? He opens his eyes to look at me and I see he is really worried about this. " Oh Hunter did I forget to mention I offered to give him a nice shiny black eye to match the one you gave him?" He starts to laugh. " You didn't say that did you?" I just nod my head and he starts to laugh harder. " I guess you really are a little bad ass. But just remember you're my little bad ass." We sit there just watching the rest of the show together. Before we know it it's time for us to go back to the hotel. During the car ride I can't help but get a little nervous about of the thought of sharing a room with him tonight.   
  
When we get to the room Hunter tells me I can have the bathroom first. I go brush my teeth and change into my t-shirt. I laugh when I realize I have on an Y2J shirt. I walk out of the bathroom to see Hunter just lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. I crawl onto the bed with him and start to look at the ceiling too. " So do you see anything interesting up there because I sure as hell don't?" I turn to flash him a smile. He turns on his side and throws an arm over my waist. " I would much rather stare at you." I don't know if he realizes it or not but he is drawing little circles on my stomach with his finger and its starting to affect me. We stare at each other for a few minutes before he finally leans down and kisses me. The hand on my stomach ends up grabbing a handful of my t-shirt. I guess Hunter is trying to control himself and the sad thing is I want to see his control just snap. Just as things are really starting to heat up he jumps off the bed. A quick glance below his waist shows me he is just as turned on as I am. He walks off to the bathroom muttering something about taking a lot of cold showers the next few days.  
  
I get up laughing and crawl into my own bed. Yes that's right Hunter got us double beds for the night. Besides my head was starting to throb again. I'm sure Hunter would of really found it funny if I said we couldn't fool around tonight because I have a headache. That's the oldest excuse in the book. A few minutes later Hunter walks out of the bathroom wearing just a pair of track pants. He is drying his hair with a towel. I have to say he looks good enough to eat. He comes over to my bed and leans down to kiss me goodnight. I start to pout when he only kisses me on my forehead. Once he's in his bed and he leans over to turn off the light I hear him talk. " Don't pout you big baby. You know as well as I do that if I kissed you anywhere else we both wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. Now be a good girl and go to sleep before I change my mind." As my eyes adjust to the darkness I see him roll over to face away from me. I stick my tongue out at him. " Don't think I didn't see that Jessica." Christ, does the man have eyes in the back of his head? I roll over and snuggle into the blankets. Ok one night down, two more to go. It's no big deal I can handle it. I keep repeating that to myself as I drift off to sleep.  
  
The next morning I wake up groaning because the phone is ringing. I open my eyes and see Hunter lean over and answer it. He hands the phone to me. " It's for you little miss sunshine." I grab the phone from him and try to get comfortable again in bed because as soon as I hang up I plan on going back to sleep. " Hello? Oh Hi Mr. McMahon, I mean Vince. I'm feeling better; I just can't wait to get back to training. Oh you want to have a meeting with me later today? Sure no problem. What time? Yeah 2 is good for me. I will see you then. OK goodbye." I hand the phone back to Hunter and he hangs it up. When he asks me what that was all about I just grunt at him and pull the covers further over my head. He tells me he is going to take a shower and that he hopes when he comes back in here I'm in a more cheerful mood. I guess I fell back asleep because before I know it Hunter is pulling the blankets away from my face. " I suggest you get your ass in gear because we have a four hour drive ahead of us and we have to meet the guys downstairs. So get up before I pick you up and throw you in the shower with your clothes on. Oh wait, someone has already done that to you." I get up off the bed and shove him so he lands on his and I walk into the bathroom slamming the door.  
  
45 minutes later we are in the lobby and Hunter goes to check out. When I ask him who we will be driving with today he says it's a surprise. When we get outside I see Chris and Adam leaning against Hunter's car. " Hey we were beginning to think the two of you were never going to come down. We better haul some ass if we want to get to the arena in time. I still don't understand why we have to show up 5 hours ahead of time just for a house show. Adam's already called shot gun so that leaves me and you in the back seat baby doll." I laugh as Chris winks at me. We all pile into the car and I notice Hunter fixes the rear view mirror so he can see us. " Hunter don't you think its better if you can see out of the back of the car in the mirror instead of the back seat. Don't you trust me? Besides do you actually think I would fool around with Chris? That's the funniest thing I've ever and I mean eeeeeeeever heard of." He turns around to face me. " Oh I trust you baby but I sure as hell don't trust him." Chris crosses his arms over his chest. " Hello? I am sitting right here you know. I can hear everything you are saying." I am laughing so hard I can barely talk. Once I calm down I lean over and throw my arms around him. " Aww don't be sad. You know I love you." Chris puts his arms around me and pulls me tight against him. I turn around and see Hunter watching us in the mirror as he drives so I decide to wave at him. He blushes when he realizes he's been caught.  
  
Once we finally reach the arena I jump out of the car. I can't handle hearing Adam sing one more song. I swear he may be as bad as Lita is. I look at my watch and realize it's almost 2. We had gotten stuck in traffic. I tell the guys I will see them later. I give Hunter a kiss and tell him after my meeting I will come find him. I run to Vince's office and knock. I am surprised when Shane opens the door and tells me to come in. I see Vince sitting behind his desk and Al is in the chair across from him. I say hi to everyone then take my seat. Shane sits down in the seat next to me. Vince clears this throat then starts to speak. " Well Jess as I am sure you are well aware of rating's haven't been doing to well lately so we are trying to speed up some storylines. I've been talking with Al and he agrees with me that you are ready for TV. We wanted to give you another month's time to train but we've decided that once you get clearance from the doctor you will train for one week and you will make your first on air appearance at this month's pay per view. So what do you say are you ready?" That's when I promptly burst into tears. 


	30. It's My Time part 29

Title: It's My Time  
  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did I do not own the WWE or it's Superstars.  
  
Summary: Why was Jessica crying?  
  
I can't believe I am sitting here in front of Vince McMahon weeping like a little baby. Shane hands me a tissue and I blow my nose. " I am so sorry everyone. I just can't believe I am finally going to achieve my dream of being a Superstar. I promise you I won't let you all down. I'm going to help put this company back on top." I stopped crying for a second when a thought struck me. " How am I going to train and be on TV plus be a personal assistant?" Vince told me I wouldn't have to do it anymore. He wants me to focus on my training. I won't be in a match for a little while but I will have to take some bumps to set up my feud with one of the girls. I am just so happy I hug Vince, Al and Shane right before I leave. Once I leave I go find Hunter's locker room. When I knock on the door I hear him yell for me to come in. When he sees it's me he comes over to give me a kiss. " I've missed you." I start to laugh. " Hunter you just saw me a hour ago. But it's ok because I missed you too."   
  
When he goes to pull me in for another kiss I pull back. " Don't you want to know what my meeting was about?" He tells me yes and pulls me over to the couch. " Well Vince told me I'm no longer a personal assistant, now get that pissed off look off of your face. The reason I am no longer an assistant is because in one week I will be making my television debut at the pay per view. Isn't that amazing?" Hunter picks me up and swings me around in a big hug. " Baby that's great. I'm so happy for you. We have to celebrate. Go on a date with me?" He puts me down and I stare at him. Hmm a date with Triple H. How many women do you know that would turn this down? " Hunter I would love to go on a date with you. When do you want to go?" He tells me tonight is good for him after the house show. So I tell him that's fine. Which now means I have to go shopping to find a dress. He tells me since we haven't checked into the hotel yet he has his bags with him so he will get dressed here. I can go back to the hotel and check in and he will pick me up there. Lucky for us this show is an afternoon house show so he says he will pick me up at 7. I kiss him goodbye telling him I will see him later.   
  
As I wander the halls trying to find Lita and Trish someone comes up behind me and hugs me. " Hey beautiful, what is this I hear about you coming out with me at the pay per view?" I turn around to see Chris smiling at me. " That's right Mr. Jericho you're looking at your new girlfriend as of next week. Think you can wait that long?" He pulls me in for a smacking kiss on the lips. " I'll do my best to survive this week. But I have to admit I can't wait to see Hunter freak when we start to do our kissing scenes. I'm heading to the gym so I will see you later but we definitely have to go out this week to celebrate." He smacks me on the ass as he walks away. I shake my head just laughing at him. I finally find the girls and after jumping around like idiots for a few minutes screaming we calm down.   
  
" Girls I have other news. Hunter asked me out for a date tonight. So..." Before I can even ask them for their help their both already telling me we just have to go shopping. We all run off to find Stephanie and they ask if they can leave since they don't have matches tonight. When Steph asks why they tell her I have a date with Hunter. Stephanie turns towards me. " It's about time the big idiot asked you out. Since this is such a special occasion take the limo. Tell the driver I said it was ok. I wish I could come with you guys but duty calls. But Jessica I want details ok?" I tell her no problem and we run off to the limo. We tell the driver to take us some place where they sell nice dresses. We finally pull up in front of some boutique and we all pile out of the car. Once we walk in we all split up. Every few minutes one of us screams out we found something. I finally march into the dressing room, which is over flowing with dresses.  
  
For the next hour I kept hearing comments like it's not you, it's too low cut, it's just plain ugly and so forth. I was about to rip my hair out. I told them this was the last dress and if they don't like this one I am just canceling my date. I open the dressing room door and strike a pose for them. Lita and Trish both jump up from their seats. They turn towards the sales clerk who's been helping us. " We'll take it." Thank god they liked this one. I had fallen in love with it the minute I saw it but I wasn't sure if it was me or not. I figured we could leave now but oh no I had to have new shoes, a purse and jewelry. After spending more money then I had originally planned we all piled back into the car and were on our way to the hotel. I checked in and we went upstairs. By now it's 5 o'clock. I'm starting to get a little nervous. Trish ushers me into the bathroom and tells me to take a shower. When I walk out they sit me down at the vanity table in the room. We sit there for a good 20 minutes trying to find out how to do my hair. That's when we hear a knock at the door. Lita goes to answer it and in walks Stephanie. " Hey Steph, what are you doing here?" She puts her finger up telling me to wait a second. She goes back to the door and opens it again and in walks Mary our make up lady. " Well guys, I figured if I pestered my dad enough he would let me off for the day. So once he said I could go I grabbed Mary. She's going to do your hair and make up Jess." I run over to give Steph a hug thanking her.  
  
Mary walks over to me and tells me its time to get to work. Just as she is finishing my hair there's another knock at the door. Steph says she will get it. When she walks back in she is carrying a big bouquet of red roses. Trish pulls out the card to read it but I grab it from her. Once I read it I can't help but laugh. Hunter is just too funny sometimes. Trish grabs it from me and reads it out loud. " Jessica, I heard the girls took you shopping which means they are probably helping you get ready right now which also means one of them is probably reading this to everyone else so Hi girls. Anyway I just wanted to tell you I am really looking forward to tonight. I'll see you soon. Miss you, Hunter." Lita puts her hand on her forehead and pretends to faint onto the bed. " He is just so sweet. I swear if I didn't have Matt I would make a play for Hunter." I turn towards her and told her if she made a play for Hunter I would have to kill her. Mary finishes my make up with 10 minutes to spare. I hurry up and get dressed and when I walk out of the bathroom all the girls whistle at me. " I'm guessing that means I look pretty damn good right?" Stephanie starts to usher them all out of the room. Right before she leaves she tells me she expects me to have lunch with all of them the next day to go over the details. I promise her I will call in the morning. Once their gone I go to take a good look at myself in the mirror.  
  
I have on red strappy shoes. My dress is red with a plunging v-neck and on the bottom half it has a slit up one side. The dress is just a little past my knees. Mary had piled all of my hair on top of my head and curled it then she secured it with a black hair clip. For my make up she put on some powder that gave my skin a healthy glow. On my eyes she put on this reddish pink eye shadow that had some sparkle to it. Then she outlined my eyes with black eye liner. My lips were painted up in a matching red lipstick that matched my dress. I had brought myself a pair of big gold hoop earrings when we were out so I wore those. And I had also brought a set of three long gold chains that fell right into my cleavage. Trish was the one who suggested I buy them. She said it would give Hunter something to look at all night. I told her I would prefer it if he looked into my eyes but when they weren't looking I threw the necklaces on the piles of things to buy. I had brought a black purse because if I got a red one it would have been too much red.   
  
I looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was 6:59. Sure enough just as it turned to 7:00 there was a knock at the door. I took a deep breath and walked over to answer the door. When I swung the door open Hunter's jaw dropped. While he was trying to compose himself I let myself have a good look at him. He had on a pair of black slacks, a tight white tank top and a black shirt on over it left unbuttoned. He looked amazing. He finally looked like he was regaining his sense of speech. " You look... oh god...you look absolutely gorgeous. It's going to be really hard for me to keep my hands off of you tonight." As I shut the door I turn back towards him. " Who said I want you to keep them off of me?" He started to stutter again and put an arm around my waist as we walked towards the elevator. Just as the doors slide open he leaned down to whisper in my ear. " Let the games begin." 


	31. It's My Time part 30

Title: It's My Time  
  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did I do not own the WWE or it's Superstars.  
  
Summary: So how does the date go?  
  
  
So he thinks we're going to play games tonight? Well it might just be time for The Game to get played my way. He keeps his arm around my waist all the way to the car. Once we get there I am surprised when he opens my door for me. I slide in and put on my seatbelt. As we start to drive I wonder where he is taking me. " So Hunter am I allowed to ask you where you're taking me this evening?" He turns to me and gives me a little smirk. " Baby you are allowed to ask all you want but that doesn't mean I am going to answer you. You'll find out soon enough so just sit back and enjoy my company." I let out a snort of laughter. " You hit the nail right on the head Hunter. I only agreed to this date just so I could enjoy your sparkling personality. It has nothing to do with your amazing body." When I sneak a glance at him I realize he took what I said seriously.  
  
I lean over and put my hand on his arm. " Hunter I was only kidding. I agreed to go on this date with you because I wanted to be with you. But I have to admit your body just completes the package for me." When we stop at a light he glances at me. I can see that cocky grin is back on his face. " Well I have to admit I couldn't blame you if you just wanted my body. I am the best looking guy in the WWE." I start to laugh and he just winks at me and continues to drive. About 20 minutes later we pull into the parking lot of the restaurant. When we pull in front the valet comes over to take the keys from Hunter. Hunter then hurries over to my side to open the door for me. I take his hand as he helps me out. I look up and notice the place is called Tuscany Square. Once we step inside it's like we have stepped right into Italy. It looks really fancy and really expensive. I seriously doubt Hunter is going to let me pay for my own dinner. He tells me he will be right back he wants to go tell the manager we're here. Once he's gone I go to look at the beautiful murals on the wall. A few short minutes later I hear loud yelling and I have a sinking feeling that it's Hunter.  
  
I go in the direction of the screaming and see Hunter yelling at someone I presume to be the manager . " Hunter what's wrong? I could hear you yelling all the way over there." He turns towards me and I can see his face is all red. " Well this asshole doesn't seem to have my reservation even though I called to speak to him personally. And he insists that the place is booked for the night so we can't have a table. Now Jess if you don't mind walking away for a minute I am sure I can gently persuade him to find us an empty table." I look into his eyes and realize what he means by gentle persuasion he means beat the living hell out of the guy. I turn to look at the manager and realize he is shaking. " I'm really sorry about this sir. He just gets a little riled up sometimes. We're going to leave now, I hope there was no harm done." Even though I am willing to bet Hunter shaved 10 years off the guys life. I grab Hunter's arm and attempt to pull him along with me and that's when I realize he isn't budging.   
  
" Hunter let's just leave. I really don't think Vince will like it if he has to bail you out of jail for beating someone up. Let's just go find somewhere else to eat. It's not a big deal." He rips his arm out of my grasp and just stalks out of the restaurant. When I catch up to him he is asking the valet to get the car. Once the valet brings the car he gets out and goes to open the door for me. I guess Hunter wasn't going to do it for me because he just stands there. I guess he doesn't feel like being a gentleman anymore. As the valet goes to shut my door for me he turns to Hunter. " Hey buddy, I guess you decided not to stick around to eat. I wouldn't either if I had such a hot piece of ass with me. I'm guessing you're in a rush to get her back home so you can..." Before the guy is able to utter another word Hunter has grabbed the front of his shirt and has pulled him three feet off the ground. I quickly jump out of the car and go over to them.  
  
" Damn it Hunter let him go. What the hell has gotten into you tonight? He's just a kid." Hunter drops him to the ground and gets into the car. I hand the kid a 20 in hopes he will keep this quite. Hunter pulls away before I can even get my door shut all the way. I look at him and realize he is beyond pissed off. " Hunter take me back to the hotel. I think this date is over." He doesn't seem to be listening to me because he drives right past it. Ok well I guess I just better sit back and enjoy the ride. A little while later we pull up in front of the beach. Hunter shuts the car off and gets out. He walks off down the beach leaving me in the car. If he thinks I am going to sit in this car like a good little girl till he decides he wants to come back he has another thing coming to him. I get out of the car and quickly take off my shoes. It will be a hell of a lot easier to catch up with him without them.  
  
It takes me a few minutes to catch up with him. " I was wondering how long it was going to take you to get out of the car." I fall into step next to him. I notice his face isn't as red anymore so maybe he is calming down. All of a sudden my head starts to spin and I decide it's a pretty good idea if I sit down. Hunter must have noticed I wasn't walking next to him because he turned and walked back to me. " Are you feeling ok?" I tell him I just got a little dizzy. He sits down next to me and takes off his top shirt to put around my shoulders. We sit there for a few minutes in silence just watching the waves crash against the sand. It's so peaceful you just get swept away by it. " Jess I owe you an apology for the way I have acted tonight. I just wanted everything to go right. I wanted to make everything perfect for you. The reason I stalked out of the restaurant was because I guess my ego was hurt. A big guy like me isn't used to a little thing like you telling him what to do. Then when that idiot kid started saying shit about you I just wanted to take all my anger out on him. Some first date this is turning out to be huh?" He lets out a bitter laugh.  
  
I lean against and take a minute to try and gather my words. " Hunter when you asked me out tonight I didn't say yes because I thought oh great he's going to take me to some expensive restaurant and spends lots of money on me. I said yes because I wanted to do what we're doing right now. We're enjoying each other's company. Besides I seem to recall you telling me a while ago that when you would take me on a date we would be all alone because you wouldn't want to share me with anyone else. So I guess we both got what we wanted right?" He turns to look at me. "And what exactly did you get out of all of this?" As I lay back on the sand pulling him on top of me I whisper back to him. " I got you all to myself and I don't have to share either." Just as our lips are about to meet there is a loud clap of thunder and two seconds later the rain comes pouring down. Hunter jumps up and goes to pick me up. I fall back on the sand just laughing hysterically. This really should be the date from hell but I'm still enjoying myself.   
  
Hunter finally grabs my hand and we run back to the car. Once we get inside he turns the heat on so we can warm up. I pull the visor down to look at myself and groan. All of Mary's hard work just went down the drain. My hair is plastered to my head and my make up is running. I take a tissue out of my bag and rub the make up away. As for my hair I just pull the clip out and let it fall around my shoulders. Hunter drives us back to the hotel. The funny thing is once we get back it has stopped raining. As we walk across the lobby to the elevators I can just imagine what people are saying. We both look like a couple of drowned rats. Once we get to our room I take the key out of my bag and slip it into the door. Hunter stands there with his hands in his pockets just watching me. " Well I guess it just wasn't our night. We will have to try it again sometime." I say nothing and go into the room. Hunter locks the door and when he turns I am all over him. " Hunter you got to decide the place where we were going to attempt to eat, now it's my turn to provide the entertainment." I pull his head down to mine and kiss him.  
  
I feel his hands go to my waist and he pull me to him so that there is no space between us. I moan into his mouth. I feel him run a finger down the center of my chest and I shiver.   
" I forgot to tell you how much I loved your necklaces. They definitely gave me something to glance at when you weren't looking of course." I silently thank Trish in my head for telling me to buy them. I try to walk backwards to get us to a bed. I don't care if it's his bed or mine; I just want him right now. I know this is probably moving a little too fast but I'm so tired of being the good girl and doing what's right. For once I am just going to do what feels right and this definitely feels right. My legs finally hit the bed and I sit down breaking our kiss. I slide back on the bed and crook my finger at Hunter telling him to come to me. He climbs on the bed and stretches out on top of me. As we start to kiss again Hunter pulls back from me. " Are you sure you want this because if you're not please tell me now otherwise I doubt I will be able to stop later on." I just reach up and pull him down to me.  
  
A long while later we both lay in the bed covered in sweat thoroughly enjoying the after glow. I have my head on Hunter's chest and he is stroking my hair. I've never felt so at peace before. I'm starting to think he has fallen asleep when I hear him speak. " Does this mean we're finally past being friends now?" I turn so I am looking at him and see him grinning at me. " Your such an ass sometimes." I sit up to straddle him watching his eyes turn dark again. " I have a question. I seem to recall the doctor telling me I had to be woken up every few hours or so. What in the world could you possibly do to me to wake me up? I'm a very heavy sleeper." Hunter rolls over and pins me to the bed. " Oh I have a few ideas on how to wake you up." He leans down to kiss me and all I can think about is ding ding round two is about to begin. As he is kissing me my stomach makes a noise. Hunter glances down and starts to laugh. " I guess someone's pretty hungry." I look up at him. " Well I seem to recall my date didn't feed me. So I have a right to be hungry." I get out of bed and tell him to order room service while I take a shower. As I step into the bathroom I pop my head back out. " Oh and Hunter once your done ordering the food feel free to join me. Remember the doctor said he doesn't want me being left alone." I wink at him and shut the door.  
  
Later on after we are out of the shower which I might add took longer then it should of but Hunter offered to wash my back for me and well I'm guessing you can guess what happened next anyway we're laying on the bed cuddling watching TV waiting for the food. I'm wearing one of Hunter's Game shirts and he is wearing a pair of shorts. We hear a knock at the door and Hunter offers to go and answer it. " What the hell are you doing here?" Hmm I guessing it's not room service. 


	32. It's My Time part 31

Title: It's My Time  
  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did I do not own the WWE or it's Superstars.  
  
Summary: Who was at the door?  
  
  
  
  
  
Once I hear Hunter I decide it's a good idea if I get off the bed to go investigate. When I get to the door I can't help but let out a long loud laugh. Chris is standing outside the door just smirking. Hunter looks furious and it makes me laugh even harder. I go past Hunter and grab Chris's hand pulling him into the room. " Chris just answer me one thing. Do you have a thing with Miss Cleo because it seems every time Hunter and I are up to some adult entertainment you just pop up?" Chris just smiles at me then he takes notice of my attire. He then glances at Hunter then looks at the bed. He starts to turn a very deep red. " Um I didn't know you guys were that involved. I'm just going to go and let you get back to what you were um doing. But don't worry it's not like I'm getting a mental picture of it or anything. Not that it would be an ugly mental picture but like I said I'm not going to think about it. Hey lets just forget I was even here."   
  
I fall back on the bed holding my stomach from laughing. When I glance up I see Hunter opening the door for Chris to leave. I get up and run over to him. " Chris before you leave just tell me what you stopped by for? Is everything ok?" By now he is standing outside the room. " I just wanted to come talk to you about some ideas I had for our storyline and I figured I should tell them to you before I forgot them. But it's ok we can just talk about them tomorrow." I grab his hand before he can walk away. " Chris shouldn't you tell them to me now because you did say you might forget them." I notice he is looking past me at Hunter. When I turn around I see Hunter's glare turn into a smile and he tries to look all innocent but it doesn't work on me. " Chris it's ok if you want to stay." But I think he is more afraid of Hunter then he wants to let on. " Um that's ok. I'll just go back to my room and write them all down for you. Yeah that's a good idea." Since Hunter decided to scare off one of my best friends I guess it's only fair he gets punished.  
  
" Ok Chris that sounds like a good idea. And since we can't talk tonight you can ride with Hunter and I tomorrow to the next city. We'll sit in the backseat together while Hunter drives. He just loves to drive, right sweetie?" I turn around to look at Hunter daring him to say otherwise. He realizes he's in trouble so he just agrees with me. I kiss Chris on the cheek and tell him we will see him downstairs tomorrow. Once he's gone I walk back into the room and Hunter shuts the door. He walks up to me and puts his arms around me. " Now before we were so rudely interrupted I was about to try and seduce you back into bed. So let's get back to our regularly scheduled programming ok?" I lean up to him to receive his kiss when there's another knock at the door. Hunter walks away from me cursing up a storm. He's still yelling at he opens the door. " Jericho I swear to god go find your own woman and stay away from mine. Oh sorry." I look past Hunter's shoulder to see that the food has arrived and the poor guy just got an earful for no reason. After he wheels the food into the room I notice Hunter gives him a pretty big tip. I turn my head before he can see my smile.  
  
After we sit down and eat I get up and yawn. I guess the whole day is finally starting to catch up to me. Hunter had gotten up to go use the bathroom so I turn off the lights and decide to just crawl into bed. Just as I'm about to fall asleep I feel the bed sag and Hunter snuggles up next to me. " I guess someone's pretty tired but do you think before you fall asleep I can get a good night kiss?" I roll over to face him and even in the darkness I can see his smile. " Well I guess I can manage to give you one kiss. It's a sacrifice I am willing to make." I lean forward and give him a quick peck on the cheek and roll over again before he can see me laughing. " Oh no don't think I am letting you get away with that. I want a real kiss woman and I want it now if you don't pay up I will have to resort to drastic measures." I just stay where I am. " I'm not afraid of you Hunter. On TV you may be a pretty intimidating guy but don't forget I know the real you and I hate to break it to you big guy but your just a every day run of the mill teddy bear. So deal with it."   
  
Before I know it Hunter has pinned me to the bed and is leaning over me. " Oh now you've done it missy. I told you that you would have to pay." Before I know it he is tickling me and I let out a loud squeal. " Hunter stop it you're not playing fair. You can't keep torturing me this way." He tells me he won't stop till I give him what he wants. So I finally give and reach up and kiss him. Once he' satisfied he rolls off of me and gets on his side of the bed. He puts his arm around my waist and pulls me to him. " Now see that wasn't so hard. If you had just given me the kind of kiss I wanted to begin with, then none of this would have had to happen." I push my elbow back and let out a satisfied sigh as I hear Hunter grunt. I had elbowed him right in the stomach. A few minutes later I hear his gently snoring so I know he is finally asleep soon after I drift off too.  
  
The next morning I wake up and realize Hunter isn't next to me in bed. I hear the door open and see him come out of the bathroom-dripping wet in nothing but a towel. Mmmm now this is a very exciting sight to wake up to in the morning. I watch him grab his stuff and walk back into the bathroom. I quickly get out of bed and follow him. He turns around when he hears the door open. I keep my eyes on his as I take off the shirt I have on and walk over to turn on the shower. I step into the shower and gaze at him. " Do you think I could interest you in another shower?" I watch as he rips the towel off and proceeds to join me in the shower. He then pushes me against the tiled wall to kiss me. A long time later we are back in our room packing up when I realize we are running late. I tell Hunter to hurry up. We rush down to the lobby and we see Chris and Kevin talking. I go to check us out and when I'm done I go to join the guys. Hunter asks me if I would mind if Kevin got a ride with us. He was supposed to go with Shawn but he has been in a pissy mood the last few days and Kevin really didn't want to have to ride in a car with him for a loud period of time. Sean had gotten the week off so it left Kevin with no one to go with.  
  
I told him it would be no problem with me since Chris and I would be busy in the back seat. I watched as Kevin turned to Hunter and raised his eyebrow in question at him. I smacked Kevin on the arm. " Get your mind out of the gutter. Chris and I are going to go over storyline ideas in the backseat. That's all, you big pervert." I watch as Chris gets this surprised look on his face. " Do you mean we aren't going to be making out the whole car ride? I'm hurt Jess, you told me I was your number one guy." All three of them start to laugh. I throw my arms in the air and walk off muttering about how men are all pigs.   
  
For the first half of the car ride Chris and I go over ideas on how to deal with our storyline and I think we have a few pretty good ideas. We will have to schedule a meeting with Vince and the creative team before next weeks pay per view. And in two days I have my appointment with the WWE's doctor. I have to see if he is going to clear me so I can do a run in during Chris's match. For the last half of the ride all of us just goof off making stupid jokes. It was nice to act like a kid for a little while. Once we get to the arena for tonight's house show the guys are whisked away to go over their matches for the evening. Since I have some time to myself I go try to find the girls. After I find the Diva's locker room I realize no one is in there. I sit down on the couch and decide to take a quick nap. I jump awake when I hear the door slam open and Lita, Trish and Stephanie march over to me. Stephanie comes over to stand in front of me with her hands on her hips. " You have a lot of explaining to do Jessica."  
  
End of part 31. Review as always. Let me know of any scenes you would like to see and i will do my best to work them into the story. It can involve any of the characters. 


	33. It's My Time part 32

Title: It's My Time  
  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did I do not own the WWE or it's Superstars.  
  
Summary: How much is Jessica going to tell the girls?  
  
  
Oh shit, I totally forgot to call the girls this morning. As I get up I try to think of something to tell them without having to tell them the whole truth and nothing but the truth. " Hey girls, Um I guess I know why you all seem kind of pissed off. I honestly forgot to call all of you this morning. I was kind of late getting ready so I wouldn't of had time to even have breakfast with you anyway. But hey we're all here now so that's all that matters so let's go get some lunch ok?" I try to walk past them and get to the door but Trish's voice stops me. " Somebody got lucky last night." I turn around to glare at her but my blush gives me away. " I don't know what you are talking about. So come on let's go." When I go to open the door a hand reaches over my shoulder to slam it shut again.  
  
I turn around to look at Lita. " Ok I guess you guys aren't letting me out of here till I tell you everything right?" All of them have their arms crossed over their chests; they all nod their heads at me. " Fine, I'll tell you all about the date ok." I tell them what happened from the minute Hunter picked me up till the moment we got back to our room. I figured that would make them happy but of course not they wanted each and every little dirty detail starting from the minute we walked back into the room. Lucky for me there was a knock at the door and Shane popped his head in saying Vince wanted to talk to all of us. I turned to look at Stephanie and she looked like she didn't have a clue as to what he would want.   
  
Once we got to his office we noticed all of the other women in the WWE were already inside. Vince gestured for all of us to sit down then he started to talk. A short while later I walked out of the office shaking my head. " Lita I'm telling you I don't want to do it. I don't care how much fun you and Trish say it is. Steph isn't there someway you can get me out of it, you're going to be the one in charge." Steph tells me there isn't anything she can do and that besides there's nothing for me to worry about anyway. What I'm forgetting to mention is that Vince called the meeting to tell us we all would be going on a Diva shoot down in Cancun Mexico. Stephanie is going to be in charge. The reason I am so against it is I feel like I will look like a child next to all of the other Diva's. I know I haven't been on air yet but Vince wants us to go shoot it and by the time the magazine is ready to be put on the newsstands I will already be on TV. I don't mind that the other girls are better looking then me when we are just hanging out but to be put in a magazine next to them I feel like I won't measure up. But from the looks the girls are giving me I have a feeling I'm going whether I like it or not.   
  
I was kind of hoping the excitement of the Diva shoot would make them forget about badgering me about Hunter. As we were walking down the hallway Steph grabs my arm and tells me it's time for me to finish my story. I can't take it anymore so I turn around to stare at the three of them and yell. " OK I HAD SEX WITH HUNTER LAST NIGHT.AND I ALSO HAD SEX WITH HIM THIS MORNING IN THE SHOWER. IT WAS THE BEST SEX I HAVE EVER HAD. ARE YOU ALL HAPPY NOW?" I stop shouting when I hear the whistles behind me. And judging by the looks on the girl's faces I have a feeling I don't want to turn around. I take a deep breath and slowly turn. Standing in the hallway are Mark, Glen, Adam, Chris, Kevin and oh god Hunter too. I want to bury myself in a very deep hole right about now. I can't believe they all know we had sex now. This is just fucking great.  
  
Of course everyone is laughing including Hunter. I want to kill each and every one of them. Even the girls are laughing. So much for girl power. Chris walks over to me and throws his arm around my shoulder. " I figured something had to have happened last night between the two of you. I kind of think I walked in on the end of it last night. Plus Hunter has been whistling all damn day and he is never that happy. My little girl is growing up." He then wipes away an imaginary tear from his eye. I push away from him and head down the hallway in the opposite direction of everyone. I need a few minutes to get over the embarrassment. I guess I was so deep in thought I didn't hear the hurried footsteps behind me. I jump when someone grabs my arm and turns me around. I should of known it would have been Hunter. He takes my hand and pulls me into an empty dressing room. " Baby are you ok? It's not a big deal anyway. Everyone was going to find out sooner or later. That is of course if you are ashamed of last night and this morning and didn't want anyone finding out about it."   
  
I look up into his eyes and see that's he's worried I'm going to tell him I regret it all. Before I can answer him he takes my hand and brings it to his lips. " I want you to know I don't regret any of it. Last night meant something to me. It wasn't just about having mind blowing sex which is what we did have but it was about being close to someone I am starting to care more and more for as each day goes by. I just hope you don't regret any of it." I pull his head down for a quick kiss. " Hunter that was so sweet and to answer your question I don't regret any of it either. I also agree with you that everyone would have found out about it sooner or later I just wish I hadn't happened the way it did. I'm sure I'll be getting teased about it at least for a few days before it dies down but it's worth it." Hunter pulls me to him and holds me. He has his head buried in my hair so I can't hear what he is saying. I pull back from him. " I'm sorry I couldn't hear what you were saying." He smiles at me. " I was saying that since news travel so fast around here that by lunch everyone will know what has happened and now everyone is going to know your mine and that means hands off."   
  
Now normally I would have been pissed off that he made a comment like that but he looks just so damn cute that I just laugh and lean up to kiss him. I tell him I better go back to find the girls because we never did get to finish our talk. He asks me if I am going to tell them every single thing that happened. I wink at him and tell him that I plan on telling them pretty much the same stuff I am sure he plans on telling the guys about me. When he starts to blush I know for sure he plans on telling them a hell of a lot. I walk out of the locker room laughing and start down the hallway to go find the girls. I eventually find them and we all go into Steph's office to finish our talk. Almost an hour later we all emerge we all had shared a lot during the hour but I made Lita promise when we get together for lunch later on that she tells us all about her first time with Matt. Hey it's only fair, I tell her. We wave to each other as we go our separate ways.  
  
I realize that in a little more then a week I will be making my TV debut and I should get into a little better shape. I know the doctor has to clear me to get back in the ring but he won't even look at me for two more days. But hopefully if I beg him he will at least let me work out in the gym. I'll be happy if he at least lets me work out on the treadmill for a while. I finally find the room they designated as the doctor's office and knock. I hear him tell me to come in. When I walk in I see Jeff lying on the table and the doctor is standing over him. When Jeff sees it's me he sits up. " So princess I heard I missed quite a show out in the hallway this morning. So you and Hunter finally got it on huh?" I smack him on the shoulder and tell him to shut up. " So Dr. why is Mr. Hardy in here? Are you trying to find out if he has a brain in that thick head of his because I'll tell you now to stop looking. I've heard rumors if you put your head up to his ear you can hear the ocean if you catch my drift." Jeff smirks at me and tells me I am just so funny. The doctor turns to me. " Jessica I've told you to call me Bob not doctor. And as for Jeff here I'm just checking to make sure the five stitches he got the other night are healing nicely. So what can I do for you Jess and let me tell you now if you are going to ask me if I will let you back in the ring to train the answer is still no. I'll check you out in two days not one minute before."  
  
I put my hands on my hips. " For your information I was just coming to ask you if I could do some little exercise in the gym. I wouldn't dream of asking you to clear me for in ring training." He looks at me and judging by the look he is giving me I know he can see right through me. " Whatever you say Jessica, but yes you can do some light weight lifting and use the treadmill but don't over do it ok?" I tell him I'll be fine and that I will see him in two days. I tell Jeff I will see him later. Thankfully I thought to bring my bag in with me today just in case I was able to work out. Once I change and walk into the gym I see Mark hitting the punching bag, Brock is spotting Glen, Jackie is on one of the treadmills and she is talking to Bradshaw as he does sit ups on the floor in front of her. I get on the treadmill next to Jackie and say hi to her and Bradshaw. I let them get back to their conversation as I put my CD player on and tuck it into the exercise belt I have on to hold it. I was focusing so much on running on the treadmill that by the time I finally look up later on I realize everyone else is gone. I slide my earphones off and start to slow down the treadmill to do my cool down when I hear a voice behind me. "I hear that you finally got the play the Game last night. So tell me was it any good?"   
  
End of part 32. Review as always 


	34. It's My Time part 33

Title: It's My Time  
  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did I do not own the WWE or it's Superstars.  
  
Summary: Who was behind Jessica?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Damn it, I hope to god my hearing is really bad and Shawn Michaels isn't standing behind me. I turn off the treadmill and slowly turn around. Sure enough there he is. " I'm sorry Shawn was there something you wanted?" I was hoping he would catch the sarcasm in my voice. " I just came by to tell you I heard the good news that Hunter finally got you into bed. Was it everything you dreamed it would be?" I wanted to just march over to him and knock him all the way back to the second grade. What does he actually expect me to say, that I thought Hunter was horrible in bed and that I would much rather sleep with him. I pick up my towel and wipe my face then I slowly make my way over to him. I stand right in front of him and trail my finger up and down his chest.   
" Shawn I hate to admit it but Hunter wasn't anything like I thought he would be in bed." Shawn looks pretty happy with himself. I slowly lean forward and whisper in his ear. " He was 10 times better then any of my fantasies and from now on it would be wise for you to just stand out of our business." I lean back and walk away. I don't even bother to glance back at him over my shoulder because he's just not worth it.  
  
I go to the woman's locker room and take a quick shower. As I'm brushing my hair I realize I miss Hunter and want to see him even though I just saw him a few hours ago. On my way to find his locker room I run into Chris and he tells me we have a meeting with the creative team tomorrow to go over our storyline. I wave to him as I walk away. As I turn down the hallway to Hunter's locker room I see him just walking in the door. I quickly run down the hallway and slip into the room behind him. He's leaning over the bench putting something away in his bag. I slowly creep up behind him and grab his ass. " Hey there sexy." He leans back up without turning around. " Hey we're going to have to make this fast my girlfriend can walk in here at any second." I smack him on his ass hard and go over to sit on the couch. " Aww is someone pouting? I'll have you know that I find you very attractive when you do that." He comes over to me and sits down. " Jess don't make me have to punish you again." I cross my arms over my chest. " Hunter please don't tickle me you know how much I hate that." He leans towards me and places a kiss right on my jaw line. " I have no intention of tickling you but what I do have in mind does involve me having my hands all over you. Do you have any problems with that?" As he was talking he would stop between every word and place another kiss closer to my mouth. Just as he finished his mouth was right over mine. " The only problem I will have is if you stop touching me." He closes the distance between us and kisses me.  
  
Later on after Hunter and I finally got our clothes back on we decided to go have lunch. When we walked into the cafeteria we saw our usual bunch sitting at a table in the back. Once we got our food we went to sit with them. We sat down across from Glen and Matt. We were all sitting there talking for a few minutes when I noticed Glen was staring at me. " Glen honey why don't you just take a picture it will last a hell of a lot longer." He puts his head in his hand and leans on the table. " I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare but I was trying to find out why you were all flushed and now I just realized why. Somebody got lucky in the dressing room right?" Of course as soon as he said this all conversation at the table stopped. " Christ, can't the two of you keep your hands to yourselves for more then five minutes?" I just glared at Chris. " Hey man if you had, had the pleasure of kissing her you wouldn't be making comments like that. You would be finding other ways to entertain the two of you. But since you haven't then the pleasure still gets to be all mine." Chris just sits back in his chair and smirks at Hunter.  
  
" My dear poor forgetful friend may I remind you that Jessie here is going to be playing my girlfriend very very soon which means I will get the pleasure of kissing her and it will be on tape so I can watch it over and over again for as long as I want." We all laughed at Chris, he always has to have the last word. When I turned to glance at Hunter I saw he was the only one not laughing. I forgot how jealous he gets. I put my hand on his thigh under the table and gave it a squeeze. When he looked at me I smiled at him and tried to tell him with my eyes to just lighten up. Chris was only kidding around. I felt the muscles under my hand relax so I knew he was ok. Before we all knew it, it was time for everyone to go get ready for the house show tonight. As we were walking out of the cafeteria Melissa one of the costume designers came over to me and told me Raul the head designer wanted to see me so he could draw up some sketches for my costumes. I kissed Hunter good-bye and went with Melissa.  
  
When we walked into the wardrobe department Melissa and I stood in the doorway to watch Raul. He was hanging clothes and dancing to the radio. " Hey Raul, go ahead and shake your bon bon." He turned around and turned a deep shade of red at being caught. " Listen here girlie no one comes between me and my Ricky Martin. Now get your cute ass over here so I can get some measurements on you." I couldn't help but laugh at him. Once he finished taking my measurements he walked over to his notebook to write them down. " Ok Jess now I need you to strip down to your skivvies so I can get a good look at how your body looks so I know what to accentuate the most." I must have had my mouth hanging open because when he turned around he put his hands on his hips and started to scold me. " I don't see what the big deal is I'm not asking you to take it all off. First off I'm gay so trust me I won't be throwing you on the table and having my way with you. And secondly you are going to be on national television and I am sure Vince is going to throw you into a few bikini and bra and panty matches so you better get used to taking it off. So just strip down and let me do my magic on you."   
  
Once I stripped down Raul walked around me. Melissa was sitting on a stool with a notepad in her hand. " Ok she has nice curves but her legs are kind of short which means no knee high boots if we can avoid it. Her bust is larger then average, which means lots of tight low cut shirts. Her rear end would look good in tight pants, maybe even a pair of leather pants. As for her hair we can do tons of things with it so that won't be a problem. I think that about covers it. Did you get all of that down Melissa?" She nodded at Raul. " Say Raul do you want to kick my tires too and take me for a test drive?" He smiled at me. " I think I'm going to like you. You have a smart mouth. You can get dressed now I will have some drawings for you to look at tomorrow. Now leave me to my brilliance." Once I got dressed I walked out just shaking my head. Now I finally figured out where the character of Rico came from. Since we had a little while longer till show time I figured I would go sit with Hunter until it was time.  
  
When I got to his locker room Kevin was sitting inside with Hunter nowhere in sight. " Hey Kev, where's Hunter?" Kevin said Shane came in before to tell Hunter Vince wanted to see him about an idea he had for a new storyline for him. He said he should be back soon. Kevin and I sat on the couch just bull shitting. We both jumped when Hunter slammed into the room a short time later. " That son of a bitch, that fucking son of a bitch. I can't believe him. There's no way in hell I'm doing it." Hunter just kept talking to himself. I don't think he even realized Kevin and I were in the room with him. " Honey what's wrong?" Hunter's head snapped up and he looked at me. " Oh I'll tell you what's wrong. You'll never guess what fucked up idea Vince has come up with this time." 


	35. It's My Time part 34

Title: It's My Time  
  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did I do not own the WWE or it's Superstars.  
  
Summary: What is Vince's storyline for Hunter?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I can't imagine what kind of storyline could get Hunter so pissed off. Usually he agrees to whatever they ask of him. " OK Hunter what did Vince ask you to do that's so horrible?" He took a few calming breathes before he started to talk. " Vince thinks it would be a good idea if Shawn and I reunited at the Pay Pew View. Shawn has been talking about getting back into the ring so Vince thinks we could make an unstoppable tag team. I told Vince there's no fucking way I can fake being nice to that bastard on air. But of course Vince is the boss so he always gets his way. I can't believe this." Kevin got up and came over to me. " Jess I think you're the only one that will be able to calm him down and talk some sense into him. I'm going to go but if you need me for anything call ok?" He ruffled my hair and patted Hunter on the back as he left.  
  
" Honey the first thing you need to do is calm down. I know working with Shawn probably isn't going to be the most comfortable situation considering the circumstances but you're the Game you can do anything. Hunter you have to remember you were best friends for a long time and I think if you guys both give it a try you can be close like that again. I don't want to come between the two of you. Give the storyline a shot for a little while and if it's not working out then go to Vince and tell him you can't do it. Don't say no before you even give it a try. Do you think you can do that?" He sat down on the couch and closed his eyes for a few seconds before he opened them again. " You're right. Shawn and I were friends for a long time so I should give it a try. What's the worst that can happen right? We have to give the people what they want. Now how about you give me what I want?" I walk over to him and sit in his lap. " And what exactly do you want?" He licks his lips and grins at me. " All I want is just one kiss." I lean close to him. " I think I can manage that." We're in the middle of our kiss when the door busts open. Hunter jumps up so fast I end up on my ass on the floor.  
  
Adam and Jeff give us sheepish grins. " Sorry we didn't knock but we wanted to recruit both of you for our team before Jay and Matt could get to you. They already got Chris and Shane Helms so we need both of you." Hunter helps me off the floor then we both turn back to Adam. " What the hell are you talking about?" Jeff just sighs before he starts to explain. " We're having a water fight. We have a bunch of water balloons and water guns in my bag in my locker room. So are you guys up for it or not?" Hunter and I looked at each other. . " We're in." We snuck out of Hunter's dressing room and crept down the hall to Jeff's room. We all armed ourselves with water balloons and super soakers. I felt like Rambo. " Hey guys do you think we can put on some war paint?" They all looked at me like I was a nut then Jeff remembered he had his paint kit he uses when he goes to the ring. So we all put paint on our faces laughing at how stupid we all looked then we went out into the hall. Adam told us if we could manage to get anyone to join our team to just take them back to Jeff's room and suit them up.  
  
We all split up and went our separate ways. I ran into Lita and asked her if she was on Matt's team. She said he asked her to play but she hates being on his team because he gets so bossy so I recruited her for our team and we went back to Jeff's locker room to get her a super soaker. Just as we were walking back out I felt something hit my back. I turned around and at the end of the hall way was a laughing Chris Jericho. That little bastard had gotten me with a water balloon. " You know what this means. Raw maybe Jericho but War is Jessica and you better run." Lita and I took off after Chris. He high tailed it around a corner-screaming mayday. Just as we were about to catch up to him Mark stepped out of his dressing room and I ran right into him. " Mark you gotta help me catch Chris we're having a water fight and he hit me. Mark what do you have behind your back?" Splash. Mark just dumped a bucket of water over my head. Lita had taken off when she saw him pull the bucket out from behind his back. Some friend she is. " Mark I can't believe you joined sides with them. How could you?"   
  
He just started laughing. I am sure I made an interesting sight. I was completely soaked and my war paint was streaming down my face. He gently yanked my hair and told me that was payback for the old lady in the bar. I grabbed my super soaker and pointed it at his face. " Darlin now you and I both know you know better then to shoot the dead man. So put your little toy away and no one gets hurt." I slowly lowered my soaker then in one fast movement pulled it back up and shot Mark in the face. He was still spitting water out of his mouth as I took off down the hallway. For the next hour we all ran around backstage soaking each other. Hunter and Adam had gotten Kevin, Glenn and Bradshaw to join our team but Matt and Mark had gotten Trish, Bubba Ray, D-von and Jackie so we were short one person. Eventually we all ended up in the main area backstage that was a wide-open space. Shane-O- Mac walked over to all of us and told us to stop acting like children. He went into this long speech about how we were role models for kids and we should set good examples for them. What he didn't see was Stephanie creeping up behind him. Just as he finished talking she dumped a huge bucket of water over his head. We all started laughing our asses off as he tried to chase her and fell on his ass because the floor was wet.  
  
Vince came out of his office to see what the commotion was all about. He saw a large group of his Superstars standing in front of him soaking wet. He told all of us go to get ready because the show was starting in half an hour. Hunter and I took off to his dressing room. Once we got inside Hunter grabbed me and kissed me. " Have I ever told you how sexy you look when you're all wet?" I smiled at him and told him I seem to recall a time when he had me pushed up against a wall when I was soaking wet. But I reminded him he never did kiss me that night. As he started to strip off his clothes and walk to the shower he told me if I promised to wash his back he would see what he could do about maybe fitting in a kiss or two in the shower. I happily agreed and start stripping my clothes off and quickly followed him.  
  
When we eventually got out of the shower Hunter wrapped me up in a towel then wrapped one around his waist. Hunter walked out of the bathroom and he stopped so short I ran into him. When I looked over his shoulder to see what he was staring at I saw Shawn standing in the middle of the room. " Hey kids, I stopped by so I could talk to Hunter. But I lucked out I got two for the price of one." Judging by the way Hunter's muscles are tensing up this confrontation is not going to turn out well. 


	36. It's My Time part 35

Title: It's My Time  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did I do not own the WWE or it's Superstars.  
  
Side Note: Sorry it took me so long to update but school has been hell. I hope at least a few people are still interested in the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
I place my hands on Hunter's waist and give it a gentle squeeze. Hunter continues out of the bathroom and grabs my bag for me. " Here baby, go get changed while I take care of this." I look up into his eyes before I go back into the bathroom and he doesn't look too pissed off so maybe I won't have to break up another fight between him and Shawn. I go back into the bathroom and start to get changed. Since the door is closed I can only hear their muffled voices. Just as I am finishing up getting dressed I hear their voices get loud then a door slam. I peek my head out of the bathroom and see Hunter standing in the middle of the room with his hands on his hips and by the looks of it he looks way beyond pissed off. " Hunter what happened?" He glances at me over his shoulder then he goes to see on the couch. " Not much, Shawn just wanted to come by and tell me how great he thinks this new storyline between us will be. He wanted to get together tonight to try and smooth things over between us. I was willing to agree to it till he mentioned he would really love it if you came too. Now baby you know I love spending time with you but until I feel a little better about the situation I want to keep the two of you apart. Shawn said that's fine with him because he knows sooner or later you will be with him so he told me to enjoy my time with you. He's lucky he left when he did because he almost got another black eye from me."  
  
I go over and sit next to him then I lean my head on his shoulder. " Hunter I don't know why you got so upset. So big deal, Shawn seems to believe in his delusional mind that I will end up with him. We all want things in life but that don't mean we always get them. If that was true I would of won the lottery by now and be living on my own private island somewhere in the Caribbean." It gets a little smile out of him so I feel a tiny bit better about the whole thing. He leans back on the couch and pulls me into his lap. " So tell me, is there any room on this island for me?" I laugh and give him a smacking kiss on the lips. " Of course there is, someone has to bring me my drinks."  
  
Well two days have never gone by so slowly for me. Today the doctor will finally check me out and I will see if he will clear me to get back in the ring. Time is running out and I have to be in good shape for next week's pay per view. Hunter god bless his soul has tried to keep me occupied these past two days and let me just say I really like his ideas for passing the time. I'm sitting in his locker room when I hear a knock at the door. Before I can even say come in Chris opens the door and walks in. " Chris have you ever heard of knocking? I could have been getting changed." Chris walks over to me and throws his arm around my shoulder. " Do you want me to leave so you can get undressed then I can walk back in?" I smack him on his arm. " So what do I owe this honor of your presence almighty king of the world?" He starts to guide me towards the door. " I ran into Hunter in the hall and he told me he was on his way to make an appearance and he said he felt bad he couldn't be here when you had to go to the doctor. So being the truly amazing person that I am, I offered my services." By now we're walking through the hall way and I stop walking and turn to look at him. " Chris honey, I don't think I want any of the services you have to offer."  
  
He laughs and pulls me into a headlock. " Is that any way to talk to the future love of your life?" I step on his foot so he will let me go. " Chris it's been bad enough I've been having nightmares about it for the past week so I don't need you rubbing it in my face too." I laugh as I take off running down the hallway with Chris right on my heels. When we get to the trainer's office we're both flushed as we walk in. " Hey Doc, guess what today is?" Dr. Bob looks up from his paper work at me. " God help me it hasn't been two days already has it?" I just smirk at him and hop on the examining table. He sends Chris out of the room so he can check me over then lets him back in when he's done. " So doc, am I ready for action?" He smiles at me. " I hate to say this but yes you're ready for action and judging by the trouble you've gotten yourself into before you have even wrestled a match I have a feeling I will be seeing you on the same daily as I see Jeff. Just please try to be a little careful out there ok?" As I jump off the table I turn back to him as I walk out the door. " What's the fun in being cautious?"  
  
fo After going around telling everyone my good news Chris offers to take me out to lunch to celebrate before we have a meeting with the creative team. We finally make it back with minutes to spare because Chris just had to have dessert. We rush into the meeting room and see everyone else is already there. I take a seat next to Steph towards the head of the table and Chris sits across from me. " So I've heard the two of you have come up with some ideas for your storyline. Well I'm all ears." For the next 45 minutes Chris and I pitched our ideas to Vince and everyone else. We shook everyone's hands when we were done. Once we got outside I asked Chris if he had any idea if anyone liked our ideas but he said it's hard to read their reactions. Steph came out a short time later and we pulled her aside to ask her what everyone thought. She assured us they truly loved some of our ideas and the only tough decision they have right now is which one to go with. I told both of them I'd better get my ass in gear and run down to the ring because I already had asked Al to meet me there since I was cleared.   
  
Once I got down there Al told me my little vacation was over and it was time to get my head back in the game. He worked me hard for the next few hours but I gave him everything I had. When he finally sent me on my way I was a little worried I might have to have someone drag me back to the locker room but luckily I made it back there on my own. After showering and changing I decided to see what everyone was up too. I remembered I had wanted to ask Mark something so I went to go find his locker room. After searching for a good 10 minutes I finally found it. I knocked on the door and waited for him to yell for me to come in.   
  
" Hey Mark, how are you?" He was doing some shadowing boxing in the corner of the room. " I'm good darlin, do I need to ask you how your day is going since I already know you got cleared to wrestle." I go over to the bench and sit on it while I watch him. " I'm doing great, I just finished training with Al and he put me through the ringer but I expect nothing less for him. I just stopped by because I wanted to ask you two things. One is I've been thinking about getting a tattoo so I figured you would be the person to come to for advice." He stopped boxing and turned towards me. " Are you sure you really want one? They don't wash off in the shower baby, once you get one it's there for life." I nod my head at him. " Well if you're sure when we get to Texas in two weeks I will take you to the place I go. I'll even hold you're little hand if you want me too." He goes back to what he was doing. " So what was the other thing you wanted to ask me?" I start to fidget in my seat. " Well before I ask you for this favor just remember this is something I've always wanted to do. I was kind of hoping you would take me for a ride on your bike?" He turned towards me so fast I jumped. " Like hell I will. You're just a tiny little thing you could get hurt. I refuse to let you go on a bike hell I don't want you even looking at a bike. Do you understand me?"   
  
I jump on top of the bench and poke him in his chest. " I came to you because I trust you but I want to ride a bike and if you won't take me for a ride then I guess I will just have to go find someone else that will take me. I seem to remember Jeff mentioning something about wanting to learn how to ride a Harley so maybe I will just go with him." I jump off the bench and go to walk out the door when Mark's voice stops me.   
" Damn brat, you know there's no way in hell I will let you get on a bike with the Hardy boy so I guess if you really want to go for a ride I'll take you. But you better clear it with your old man first because I won't deal with his shit if he has a problem with it." I run back to him and give him a kiss on the cheek. I wave to him as I walk out of the room. I decide to head back to Hunter's locker room to see if he has gotten back yet. When I open the door I see him lounging on the couch. I shut the door behind me and watch as he glances up at me. " Hunter baby, I have a teenie tiny little thing to ask you? What do you think about me going for a ride on a Harley?" Judging by the look on his face it's going to take some convincing. As I unbutton my shirt and walk over to him I realize convincing him may take a few hours. Damn I'm a very lucky woman.  
  
  
End of part 35. Review as always. 


	37. It's My Time part 36

Title: It's My Time  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the WWE or it's Superstars  
  
Summary: Jessica's big day finally arrives  
  
  
  
  
Well today's the day. The past week has just flown by and tonight is my debut. Hunter and I are just arriving at the arena. As we're walking through the halls Pat Patterson waves me over. " Hey Pat, what's up?" He takes a quick glance down at the clipboard in his hand then looks back up at me. " Well Jess, I was just going over the list and as of tonight you have your own dressing room. It's in the main hallway, just look for your name on the door. See you later." I can't believe it I have my own dressing room. I grab Hunter's hand and drag him with me. We finally find the room with my name on it. Hunter taps me on my shoulder and I jump out of the daze I was in. " Baby are you going to go in or are you just going to stand here all night looking at your name?" I give him a sheepish grin. We go into the room and I just stand in the middle of it looking around. Hunter just goes and sits on the couch. Now I know I've seen plenty of the dressing rooms while I've been here but this one is mine. I can't help but feel a little giddy.  
  
When there's a knock at the door I go to answer it and in walks the whole goof troop.   
" Well guys it's nice to see all of you but why are you all here?" They all say they wanted to come check out my dressing room. I smack Glen when he says he just came by to make sure it's not nicer than his. Before we know it, its Showtime so everyone goes off to get ready. I grab Chris before he walks out and tell him I will meet him by the entrance right before his match just to go over everything one last time. When finally it's just Hunter and I left my nerves start to kick in and I star pacing the floor. He comes over and gives me a hug. " Jess, calm down. You are going to do great tonight. All of us have faith in you." He leans down and gives me a sweet gentle kiss. We jump apart when we hear someone clearing their throat. I turn around and there is Raul standing there with his hands on his hips. " Ok the two of you break it up. I have to get little missy here ready for her debut and I won't be able to do that if you are both joined at the mouth. So you big muscle boy get out. Go lift weights or get oiled up, just go do something away from this room. You will see her later. Now give her a quick kiss goodbye and leave us alone."  
  
Hunter laughs and gives me a quick kiss then smacks me on my ass as he walks out. Raul just stands there shaking his head. " I swear the two of you act like you're in junior high sometimes. Anyway are you ready for tonight? I have the most perfect outfit for you to wear." For the next 45 minutes its all a blur as Raul does my make up and hair plus helps me get dressed. When he is finally done he lets me look in the mirror. I'm in such shock I can't even talk. My pants are a blue shiny material sort of what Chris wears. But mine are very tight and form fitting and they flare a little bit at the bottom. My top is made of the same material. It's a very low cut tank top that ties up in the back. And somehow Raul managed to make me a bra of the same material so since my shirt is so low you can see part of my bra. He has put some gel in my hair so that it looks wet but it looks curly and it's following down my back. My make up has to be the best part. I don't know what he did but my eyes looking really dramatic. Their outlined in black liner and I have a blue shiny eye shadow on. My lips are painted a clear lip-gloss that makes them look wet. I can't believe the transformation. Hell I look so damn good I think I would sleep with myself.  
  
I grab Raul and give him a hug. Before I know it there is a knock at my door telling me the match is starting in five minutes. I wave to Raul as I rush out. When I get to the gorilla position everyone that's standing there just stops and stares at me. All of a sudden I feel very self-conscious. Chris is the first one to recover. He walks over to me and grabs my hands. " Baby doll, I knew you were a looker but damn baby you look like.... What's the word I'm looking for?" " Hottie. The word you are looking for is a hottie." I turn at glance at Jeff. " Um thanks Jeff." I don't know what to say to any of them because they all just keep staring at me. Even Mark is smirking at me a little bit. I jump when I feel someone put their hands on my waist. When I turn around Hunter checks me out. He grabs my hand and pulls me over to the side. " God you look amazing. I can't wait for this night to be over so I can take you back to our room to really show you how great you look." He starts to laugh when I blush more than I already was.  
  
I turn back to Chris and run over everything one more time. He's wrestling Ric Flair tonight and I have to do a run in. Ric goes out first and before I know it Chris's music hits. He gives me a quick hug before he walks out. I go over to the monitor to watch the match so I can figure out when I have to run down. Hunter asks me what exactly is going to go down tonight but I just smile at him and tell him he'll find out soon enough. The truth is I don't want to have the fight I know I am going to have with him after he sees what I have to do when I go out there. The longer I can prolong the fight the better. Pat comes over to me and tells me I should go by the entrance and he will give me the signal when I have to run down. I turn to look back at everyone quickly and laugh when Lita and Trish give me the thumps up. I stand at the entrance and take a deep breathe. There is the moment I've been waiting for, for as long as I can remember. I watch Pat start the count down. Five, four, three, two, one... it's Showtime.  
  
End of part 36. Review as always 


	38. It's My Time part 37

Title: It's My Time  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the WWE or its Superstars.  
  
Summary: Jessica makes her debut.  
  
  
  
I rip the curtain open and take off running down the ramp way. Once the crowd notices me a cheer goes up but it's short lived because they can't tell if I'm coming to help Chris or Ric. Chris and the ref are knocked out in the ring. Ric is pinning Chris for the win but since the ref is out no one can make the count. I quickly slide in through the ropes. The adrenaline is flowing through my veins and amazingly enough I'm not nervous. Ric notices I'm in the ring and turns to face me. I bounce off the ropes and give him a bulldog. While he is lying there I run to the opposite end of the ring, bounce off the ropes and run back towards Ric. I jump on the second rope and give execute a perfect lionsault. I jump up and pull Chris on top of Ric then I go to wake up the ref and jump out of the ring. The ref counts the 1,2,3 and the crowd cheers. Chris gets up and looks around to see who helped him. I hop on the apron and he looks surprised when he sees me. He gives this huge smile and I walk into the ring. I slowly walk up to him but I don't see Ric getting up and trying to attack me. Chris sees this and runs past me to knock Ric out and then rolls him out of the ring. Chris turns back towards me; I take a running start then jump on him wrapping my legs around his waist and kiss him. The crowd goes nuts.  
  
Chris puts me down and I lift his arm in the air. The ref comes over to hand Chris his newly won IC belt. Chris wraps his arm around my waist and we get out of the ring. We walk up the ramp then we turn back towards the crowd one more time. Chris grabs me and dips me backwards and kisses me, which makes the crowd cheer even louder. We wave to them as we go backstage. Once we step through the curtain I jump on Chris screaming. " Oh my god that was fucking amazing. I can't believe it." He just laughs and swings me around. " Baby doll you did great. If tonight was the preview of things to come then I say we have a pretty hot storyline in front of us." We go towards the back to meet everyone. After a lot of hugs and kisses from everyone I am finally able to reach Hunter. " Baby, what did you think? Did I do ok? Did I look alright?" He's just standing there staring at me. Finally that slow lazy smile of his breaks out across his face. He picks me up into a big bear hug. " Baby you were great. You looked like a natural out there. I'm so proud of you." He sets me back down. I pat him on his cheek. " Sweetie I'm so happy you weren't pissed about the whole kissing thing. Chris and I thought it would be better if we started with that now instead of waiting. I have to admit I was a little worried you were going to flip." My laughter slowly dies off as I notice he isn't laughing with me.  
  
" Um Hunter you're ok with it right?" He just shakes his head no. " I said you did a great job out there tonight meaning you did a great lionsault but I never said I enjoyed watching my girlfriend make out with one of our friends. I'm sorry if that upsets you but it made me a little uneasy. I'm sure if the shoe was on the other foot you would feel the same way." I stand there like I'm thinking it over. " Honestly Hunter I don't think I would mind it too much if you made out with Chris." I let out a squeal as he starts to chase me back towards my dressing room.   
  
Once the pay per view was over Hunter and I were walking out towards our car. I hadn't changed out of my outfit yet because Hunter said he wanted to be the one to take it off. So to say the least he was just a little too eager to get back to the hotel. As he's putting our bags in the trunk I hear Lita yell my name. She comes jogging over to us. " Where are the two of you going? We have to celebrate Jess's debut. There will be plenty of time for sleep when you're dead." She starts to make the pouty face at me. Hunter comes up behind me and puts his arms around me. " Lita sweetie I agree with you totally we can all sleep plenty when we're dead so trust me when I say getting back to the hotel as quickly as I can has absolutely nothing to do with sleeping." Lita starts to blush a little bit and I can't help but laugh.  
  
Jeff and Matt come over to meet us. " So are you guys coming out tonight or what? We even managed to get Mark to agree to go to a club with us. It must be a full moon tonight." We all laugh. I would really love to go out with everyone tonight. I'm still so hyped up. I turn to give Hunter my puppy face. " Fine, fine we'll go alright just stop making that damn face you know what it does to me." I let out a shout of victory. I ask Lita where everyone is meeting then we all go to get in our cars. Once we all arrive at the club I see everyone sitting in the back. I grab Hunters hand and drag him with me. Trish offers to buy me a shot to celebrate and I agree. Then of course Jeff has to open his big mouth. " Princess just remember if you get drunk again my cute tush and I will not be carrying you to your room." I give him the finger then down my shot. Before I can even sit down Adam is grabbing my hand and taking me out on the dance floor.   
  
For the next two hours I manage to dance with Adam, Jeff, Matt, Jay, and Glen. Hunter refuses to get up and dance. While I'm dancing with Glen I ask him why Mark hasn't gotten up to dance with anyone. Glen said for as long as he has known Mark he has never seen him dance. Many women have tried to get him to dance but they've all failed. Once the song is over I tell Glen Mark may have said no to those other girls but no one says no to me. I walk over to the table. " Ok buddy you're dancing with me whether you want to or not." I hear Hunter start to whine. " Baby I told you I hate dancing." I turn to look at him. " Don't get your panties in a bunch I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Mark. So what do you say deadman think you can handle me?" Mark just looks up at me after downing his beer. " Darlin now I know you like to think you have me wrapped around your cute little finger but this is one time you won't get me to dance with you. Sorry."   
I just give him my evil grin. " Oh trust me you will dance with me tonight. In fact you will be begging me to dance with you by the end of this night."  
  
An hour later I decide to stroll by our table again and see all of the guys laughing at Mark. " What seems to be the problem boys?" Glen is the only one able to speak. " Jess you've been missing it. In the last hour five guys have come up to Mark hitting on him. They won't believe him when he says he isn't gay. Look they even brought him some drinks." I turn and smile at Mark. " Mark sweetie where in the world would they get such a silly idea like that? Kind of makes you think doesn't it." I swear to you I could see the little light bulb go on above Mark's head. He jumps out of his seat and stands in front of me. " It was you wasn't it? You've been sending them over here. Darlin I swear you better fix this little situation you have created or God help me I will put you over my knee and give you the spanking you have had coming to you." I start to laugh right along with everyone else. " Oh Mark I never knew you were in to that type of thing. You're right I've been such a bad bad girl. I deserve to be punished. Ok Mark calm down I was just kidding. I'll go clear everything up on one condition." He crosses his arms over his chest. " Alright I'm listening." I turn and wink at Glen. " Well all you have to do is dance one dance with me and your little problem will just magically go away. So what do you say big guy?"   
  
Mark just walks past me without answering. He turns back towards me. " I'm not going to wait out here for you all night. You want your dance girl then get your ass out here." I turn back towards the guys. They're all staring at me in awe. I see them start to pull money out of their pockets and give it to Hunter and Chris. " Why are they giving you money?" Chris just smiles at me. " Well baby doll we had a little bet going on with the guys to see if you could get Mark to dance they all said it was never going to happen. Hunter and I knew better then to best against our best girl so as you can see we're raking in the dough." I go over to both of them and give them a kiss. Then I notice Lita and Trish handing money over to them. " You both went against me? So much for girl power." They both just shrugged their shoulders at me. Mark came back and grabbed my hand.   
" I've been standing out on that damn dance floor waiting for you and while I was standing there two guys have come up to me. Let's go get this over with." He drags me out on to the dance floor just as a slow song starts.  
  
I cuddle up to him. " See this isn't so bad. You lucked out it's a slow song. In fact you're a pretty good dancer." He just snorts at me but he does pull me a little closer. He seems to be getting into the groove of things. We dance past two guys dancing and I tap one of them on the shoulder. When he turns to look at me I start to talk. " Hey Raul thanks for the help but the mission has been accomplished so call off the guys ok? Thanks sweetie." Raul looks at Mark. " It's such a shame he isn't gay. There are going to be a lot of broken hearts when I go tell them the truth." Mark just growls at him and I hide my face in his chest so he can't see me smiling. Just as the dance is ending Mark and I both hear a voice. " May I cut in?"  
  
  
End of part 37. The reviews have been great thanks. Review as always 


	39. It's My Time part 38

Title: It's My Time  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the WWE or its Superstars.  
  
Summary: Who wants to cut in?  
  
  
  
  
I turn my head to see who was speaking. A smile broke out on my face when I saw it was Chris. Mark let me go and backed away. " Does this mean my sentence has been served and I can go now?" I put my hands on his chest and push him back towards the table. Another slow song comes on and Chris pulls me into his arms. " So how is my favorite girl doing?" I put my head on his shoulder and sigh. " Well let's review. I have my dream job, a hot looking boyfriend, and an amazing group of new friends. I could say life is pretty good right about now." Chris makes a growling sound and I look up at him.   
" Christopher do you have a problem?" He just stares at me. " Well yes I do dear Jessica. In your list of good things you forgot to mention you have a very hot looking partner. You hurt my feelings. Now what are you going to do to make it up to me?" I start to giggle when he dips me back. I put my arms around his neck and pull my face up towards his. " Well Chris can we kiss and make up?" He smiles and nods at me. I go to kiss him on the lips and right before I do I blow a raspberry on his neck. He lets out a yelp and I almost fall over laughing. He grabs me around the waist and starts to tickle me. I try to squirm away from him.  
  
" Could you kindly remove your hands off of my woman before I have to hurt you?" We both turn and look at Hunter. He's standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and looking dangerously sexy I might add. Chris lets me go and Hunter comes over and puts his hands on my waist. He pulls me into his embrace then turns back towards Chris. " A word of advice Jericho. When the camera's on you can touch but once there off she's all mine again." With that said he turns back to me and kisses me. When he pulls back I almost forgot Chris was standing behind us when I go to glance at him I see that he is all the way back at the table and he is smirking at me. I smile at him and wave. I look back at Hunter. " I thought you didn't dance?" He pulls me a little closer. " Well usually I don't but when I see my girl is in distress I have to make an exception. But baby to be honest with you I've been watching you dance for the last few hours and let me be the first to tell you I love the way you move. Which brings me to a certain problem I have. I've been sitting there watching you dance all night, now I finally have you in my arms and the things I have in mind to do to you could get us arrested if we did them on a dance floor. What do you think I should do?"  
  
I lean up and lick the side of his neck then whisper in his ear. " I would say for you to go say good bye to our friends then take me back to our room so you can help me get out of these clothes and once that's all done I am sure we both can think of some entertaining things to do." Hunter grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards the table. " Um hey guys, Jess and I are going to split. She's kind of tired after her big day and all. So we're going to go back to the room. We'll see you guys tomorrow at the arena. Get back safe ok?" Just as we turn to leave I hear Chris's big mouth. " Hunter before you go what room are you guys in?" He looks at him like he's nuts. " We're in room 325 why?" Chris just laughs. " Just wanted to make sure I wasn't anywhere near you guys. I have a feeling some strange freaky noises may be coming from your room tonight. I was afraid I would be next to you guys and you know I need my beauty sleep. Well have a good night." I start to laugh when I hear Adam curse and say he has room 327.  
  
Hunter practically carries me outside to the car. I think we made the usually 20 minute journey in only 5 minutes. Once we get up the room Hunter is all over me. " Baby calm down what's the rush? We have all night." He just picks me up and throws me on the bed and starts to strip his clothes off. " I want you right now. The first time can be fast and then we can take it slow ok?" I lean up on my elbows and look at him. " The first time huh? So how many times are there going to be?" He gets on the bed and kisses me. " Let's just say I wouldn't be making any other plans till day break ok?" Well that's answer enough for me.  
  
The next day I get up and leave Hunter in bed. I promised the girls we would get together for a late lunch. And thank god we decided to make it a late lunch other wise I would have slept right through it. I make it into the lobby with two minutes to spare. I see them all standing by the entrance of the hotel restaurant. As I approach I notice Trish and Lita handing money over to Stephanie. " Ladies what's this about?" For some strange reason Trish and Lita won't look me in the eye so I turn to look at Stephanie. " Well us ladies had a little bet going to see if you were going to show up on time this afternoon. Especially after the long night we are sure you had. So I bet you would be here on time and I was just collecting my winnings." I turn to look at the other two. " Do you guys have a gambling problem? Because if you do you really need to get help for it because every time I turn around you are handing your money away. You guys really suck. And for the record that's the second time you have bet against me. With that said Steph it looks like your buying lunch today."  
  
After an interesting breakfast with the girls I went back to the room to see if Hunter was up yet but all I found was a note saying he was sad I wasn't there when he woke up. He had a few ideas on how to burn a few calories but since I wasn't there he had to resort going to the gym. I figured heading to the gym wasn't such a bad idea so I got changed and headed down there. I waved to Hunter and the rest of the guys while they were working out and got on a treadmill. I was so into what I was doing I didn't realize it was almost time to head to the arena till Glen tapped me on the shoulder and told me Hunter said to be ready to leave by six. I waved to him as I rushed out of the gym. It was already 5:30. When I got up to the room I saw Hunter lounging on the bed ready to go. I barely spared him a glance as I rushed into the bathroom. " Babe, I'll be ready to leave in 10 minutes I promise." Sure enough 10 minutes later I was ready to go. I threw on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt since I was going to have to change at the arena.  
  
Once we got there I kissed Hunter goodbye and went to go find Chris so we could go over tonight's plan. Hunter had his own storyline to deal with it. I knocked on Chris's locker room door. " Are you decent in there?" When I hear Chris answer yes I go into the room. We sit on the couch and go over a few of our ideas of things we want to say in the ring tonight. A few minutes later we leave to go find the creative team and go over the ideas with them to make sure there ok. After we did all of that Chris and I headed to the cafeteria to get something to eat before I had to change. Raul would flip if I got anything on my clothes. We sat with Mark, Glen, and Hunter. Chris made kissy faces when I picked the seat next to Hunter. I let out a satisfied sigh when I heard him grunt after I kicked him under the table. Before I knew it I was running off to get changed. Chris and I were on first tonight. Raul was already in my locker room when I got there.  
  
" It's about time you got here missy. I was about to send out the search dogs for you. Now lets get you ready." Tonight's outfit was a black mini skirt with a silver chain that went around my waist. It had a flower charm hanging from it. My top was made of silver shiny material and it was a halter-top. And I had on a pair of black boots. My hair was half up, half down and straight. My only concern was how I was going to get in the ring with this short skirt on. I guess I would have to worry about it when I got out there. At five minutes to nine a stage head knocked on my door telling me it was time. I rushed out of the room to go meet Chris. Hunter was waiting with him and gave me a good luck kiss. We heard the opening theme and then the pyros go off. Then Chris's music hit. He told me as soon as he calls my name to come out. I watch on the monitor as Chris walks down to the ring with the IC belt thrown over his shoulder. He gets into the ring and grabs a microphone.  
  
" Now I am sure all of you watched my spectacular match last night. And I am also sure many of you are wondering who that very hot looking girl was that helped me. Well I am going to let her tell you all about herself. Let me introduce Cassandra James or as I like to call her C.J." I cringe backstage. The writers thought it would be cute if Chris and I had the same initials. My music hits, the only way to really describe it is a mix of rock music and music you would hear in a strip club. Upbeat and yet still kind of sexy. Anyway I go over to the curtain and walk out. The crowd is cheering for me and I just pose at the top of the ramp for a second taking it all in. Then I take the long journey down to the ring. Once I get to the ring Chris holds the ropes open for me. I very carefully climb in to the ring. I take the microphone from Chris. " Well just to refresh everyone's memory my name is Cassandra James but I prefer just being called Cassie. Anyway I am sure many of you are wondering why I came down to help Chris Jericho last night and I have a question to pose to all of you. Wouldn't you want to help your boyfriend/girlfriend if you could?"   
  
I stop for a minute to let the news sink in that I am Chris Jericho's girlfriend. " Now I am sure there are plenty of broken hearts out there but sorry ladies he is taken. Besides Ric Flair is the dirtiest player in the game so I was just really only evening out the odds for Chris. I honestly don't see anything wrong with it. Do any of you?" The crowd cheers agreeing with me. I open my mouth to say something else when we hear an all too familiar theme music hit. Chris and I turn to look at the top of the ramp and out walks....  
  
End of part 38. Keep those great reviews coming. 


	40. It's My Time part 39

Title: It's My Time  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the WWE or its Superstars  
  
Summary: Who walks out?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Out walks none other then Stephanie McMahon. " I hate to intrude on your little speech. Cassandra is it? Anyway on behalf of the McMahon family I would like to welcome you to the WWE. I'm glad you're here our supply of sluts was running low. And judging by your choice of company I can tell you're going to be a handful. I always knew Chris didn't have standards but this is low even for him."   
  
I hold my hand up so she will stop speaking. " Stephanie I can't tell you how honored I am to have you call me a slut. I mean it's not every day you get praise from the Queen of all Sluts. As for your little comment about me being a handful, I think you may be right. All you have to do is ask Chris I am sure he can answer that question better than anyone. Right baby?" I turn to look at Chris. He is in the corner leaning against the ropes. He stands up and walks over to me and leans over my shoulder. " I can assure you C.J. is definitely a handful and then some. Anyway back to what you were saying baby." He steps back and I continue. " Now Stephanie I really thought you would be over your little crush on Chris. It's no secret you have always had a thing for him. I bet you secretly loved it when he would grab you and kiss you. Did it make you weak in the knees? I know first hand how great of a kisser he is. I am willing to bet that when you offered to be his manager you thought it was your chance to finally snag him. Hmm I guess it didn't work out too well did it because he is standing here with me and not you."  
  
Stephanie starts to pace on the ramp in anger. " Listen here you bitch, I have never eeeeeever had a crush on Chris Jericho. I hate his guts." I start to laugh in the ring.   
" Stephanie dear I don't know if you noticed it or not but I think you just used his catchphrase. For someone that strongly dislikes him its funny you would choose those words. Anyway I mean it's ok that you liked him. He's definitely a catch. What woman in her right mind wouldn't want him? He's gorgeous, sexy as hell, and a champion. So I can totally understand your attraction but I am only going to say this once. He's mine. Look all you want but don't touch because if you touch him then I am going to have to touch you. Do we understand each other?"   
  
By now Stephanie's face is all red from anger. " Oh I understand perfectly. But don't worry because tonight in that very ring I won't be the one with my hands on Chris it's going to be Brock Lesnar. I do hope you will want to accompany him to the ring tonight Cassandra. I am sure it's going to be quite the interesting match. Well I've wasted enough time on the two of you for the night. I have other business to attend to but good luck tonight Chris you're going to need it." Stephanie's music hits and she walks to the back. Chris and I are left standing in the ring and the show cuts to commercial. We start to make our way backstage.   
  
Chris throws his arm around me once we walk through the curtain. " Nice job out there baby doll." I tell him thanks then rush over to Stephanie. " Hey slut" She looks up at me. " That's Queen Slut to you wrench." We start to laugh and hug each other. " Jess you did a great job out there. Daddy just told me he wants you and Chris to shoot a promo backstage in his locker room in about twenty minutes ok?" I go back to Chris and tell him I will meet him in his locker room in 15 minutes so we can go over what we need to say in the promo.   
  
I feel someone wrap their arms around me and place a kiss on the side of my neck. " Jeff what have I told you about doing things like this in public? Hunter might catch us." Hunter growls and turns me around. " Very cute Jessica. But I do have to say you did a great job out there. I knew that sarcastic mouth of yours would come in handy some day." I put my arms around his neck and lean up towards his ear. " I haven't heard you complain about the other things my mouth is capable of. Shall I start withholding those privileges from you?" He starts to frown. " Oh sweetie remember turn that frown upside down." He grabs my sides and starts to tickle me. " Help somebody, help this crazy man is attacking me."  
  
I yelp when someone pulls me out of Hunter's arms. I look up and see Glen. " Is there a problem here Hunter?" I can see Glen smiling under his mask. His match is next. " Oh my big strong savior. You're my knight in shining armor. You've come to rescue me from the clutches of this, this big bad bully. How can I ever repay you?" Glen slides his mask up and winks at me. " Well sweetness once I finish this match how about you and I ride off into the sunset together?" I start laughing and give him a kiss on the cheek.   
" That's all you're about to get buddy. After all you didn't even hit him or anything. Good luck in your match and be careful. I have to go cut a promo so I will see you later." Glen waves to us as he walks away. I turn back to Hunter. " Baby I have to get going. Hopefully I will be done before you have to go out for your match. Want to come watch me in action?"   
  
He grabs my hand as we walk and pulls me to him to slide his arm around my waist.   
" You know I love seeing you in action but I have a feeling the action you are talking about isn't something that would interest me too much. I can stay for a few minutes but then I have to get ready for my match." Once we get to Chris's locker room I can see the crew already setting up the cameras. Vince congratulates Steph and me on our mic work. It means a lot to me coming from him since he has been in the business so long. Hunter kisses me on the cheek and tells me he has to get going but he will watch the monitor in his locker room to see how it goes. I see Chris in the corner going over the script they must of gave him for this promo. When he lifts his eyes and looks at me I can't really read the emotion I see in them. He motions for me to come over to him. " Um before we shoot this thing I think it would be a good idea if you read it over first." He looks so nervous. I take the paper from his hand and start to read it over. " Chris what could be so wrong.... What the hell does this say? There's no way I'm doing this."  
  
  
  
End of part 39. Review as always. 


	41. It's My Time part 40

Title: It's My Time  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the WWE or its Superstars.  
  
Quick Note: Sorry I haven't updated in practically forever but I've been very busy the last few months. I don't even know if anyone is still interested in this story but hopefully you are. If you like what you see just let me know.  
  
As I stare at the script I can't believe they are asking Chris and I to do this. I walk over to Vince, waving the script in the air. " Vince could you be so kind as to explain to me why this script looks like something out of a porno?" He tells everyone to give us a minute alone and pulls me to the other side of the room. " Jess, listen Chris is a larger than life character so everything he does needs to be like that, including his alone time with his girlfriend. I'm not asking you to take off all of your clothes, just your shirt; you will have your bra still on. It will be a two second bit. Don't you want to be a team player?" He gives me that look that says if I want to keep my job I will be the best team player we've got. " If I decide to go through with this do I at least have time to go tell Hunter about it? I don't want him to be watching it on the monitor and have to see it the same time as everyone else." Vince tells me to be quick about it and I run out of the locker room. I knock on Hunter's door but a stagehand walking by says he already left and should be heading down to the ring any second. Damn it all to hell. I guess I won't have time to warn him. Oh well its show time.  
  
When I walk back into the room Raul runs over to me to fix my hair and makeup. Once he suggests spraying water on my chest to make it look like I'm sweating I quickly slap his hands away. I see Chris sitting on the couch in the corner and walk over to him. " So, think you can handle me Mr. Jericho?" I smile and hope to ease the tension between us because I can see he is just as nervous as I am. He glances up at me and smirks. " When have I've never been able to handle anything sweetheart? I hate to quote him but like the Rock says Just bring it." I grab his hand and pull him up. I give him a quick hug. " Chris I know this is going to be a little uncomfortable to do but we have to make it look believable ok? So don't hold back on me. Just pretend I'm some hot piece of ass you want very badly alright?" As I turn away from him I could swear I hear him say who needs to pretend? When I glance back at him he is talking to the director. My mind must be playing tricks on me I guess.  
  
Everyone clears the room. The director says we only have one shot to do this because it's going to be live. Right after we this shot we will pre film the part when Stephanie walks in. I look at Chris and he winks at me. I take a deep breath as the director yells action.  
  
Chris is holding my hand as we walk into the room. " Chris come on, should we really be in here? This is a little risky even for you and me. We're both already on Stephanie's bad side. Now you drag me into her office, alone. What is going on is that little mind of yours?" Chris pulls me over to the desk and picks me up and lays me on top of it. " Sweetheart I can assure you nothing is little about me. I want some alone time with my woman before my match, is that such a crime?" I lean up and run my fingers through his hair and lick his neck. " Well I guess if we're going to get in trouble we might as well make it worth it right?" As he starts to laugh, I flip us over so I'm straddling his waist on top of the desk. Chris starts to slide his hands under my skirt and grabs my ass. All of a sudden I actually start to get a little hot. He leans up and starts to kiss my collarbone and slides my shirt down to reveal my strapless bra. I will myself not to blush and hopefully it's working. He gets up with my legs wrapped around his waist and lays me back on the table and I look up at him. I've never seen his eyes this dark. I know this is the moment he is supposed to kiss me and I lick my lips. I hear him make a growling noise in his throat as he leans down to kiss me. As we kiss I barely make out the noise of the director telling us cut. I blink my eyes open and as I try to sit up I jump away from Chris like I've been burned. We try to put some space between the two of us.  
  
The director claps and tells us that it was perfect. He calls Raul over to fix my makeup, it seems like my lipstick is smeared all over my mouth. Now gee how did that happen? Raul grabs my hand and makes me sit down. " Girlfriend, that was some pretty hot action I just witnessed. Stephanie and I were fanning ourselves outside watching on the monitor. My only question is what is your boyfriend going to say about all of this?" My hands fly to my mouth. I forgot I never got to tell Hunter about this. He is going to flip out big time. The director calls Chris and I back over to the desk and explains what we need to do. I look at Chris for reassurance and he won't even look me in the eye. I guess we will have to talk about this later on.  
  
I hop back on the desk and Chris climbs on top of me. The director yells action and we both glance towards the door as Stephanie slams through it. " What the hell is going on in here? This is my office not some rent by the hour hotel." Chris pulls me up and I put my shirt back on. " Calm down princess, we just couldn't keep our hands to ourselves so we found the first empty room we could. Just because you aren't getting any doesn't mean you should look down on the rest of us that are. Come on Chris we will go find some other place to be alone." I grab his hand and walk towards the door. Chris turns back to her and gives her a little wave. " Oh princess sorry about the mess we made on your desk. I'm sure you can get someone to clean it up right? Just send me the bill it was well worth it. Well I've got to be going now. I have a match to get ready for." As we walk out the door we hear Stephanie's frustrated yelling. Once the director yells cut Steph walks out to meet us. We see Vince standing over by the monitor. "So boss man, was that hot enough for you?" He looks at me and tells me it was perfect. Just as he is about to say something else I hear a loud yell. " What the hell is going on here?" Oh shit I guess my talk with Hunter is going to happen sooner than I thought. I turn to smile at him. " Hey sweetie, fancy running into you here. How did your match go?" Before I can say anything else Hunter grabs me and throws me over his shoulder and starts walking down the hallway. This cannot be a good sign. 


	42. It's My Time part 41

Title: It's My Time  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the WWE or its Superstars.  
  
Hunter slams open the door to his dressing room and drops me on the couch. Just as I go to open my mouth he starts screaming. " What the hell were you doing? I come back from my match and look on the monitor to see my girlfriend making out with one of our friends. I know they dressed you the part of a whore but I didn't realize you had to act like one too. So tell me did you enjoy yourself?" I sit there for a second letting the hurt wash over me, and then my anger comes on full force. I stand up and walk up till we are chest to chest.  
  
" You no good son of a bitch. How dare you! We both agreed when we started dating that we wouldn't let our jobs come between us and the first chance you get you throw it back in my face. I am no one's whore Hunter. You must have me confused with one of your ex-girlfriends. And to answer your last question yes I did enjoy it. Chris is a very good kisser. As soon as the show is over tonight I am moving out of our room. I don't want to see you except when I have to. It will be pretty hard to completely ignore each other since we work for the same company. Now get out the hell out of my way. The sight of you is making me sick."  
  
I push on his chest so he will let me go. I need to get out of here before I break down and cry. As I keep pushing on his chest he grabs my wrists in his hands. The same hands that over the last few days had brought me so much pleasure. " Jessica, look at me." I glance up at him and I can see the regret in his eyes. I almost let myself tell him all is forgiven but I can't bring myself to do it. If I keep letting him get away with this shit he will walk all over me. " No Hunter not this time. I can't do it. Let me go. Please." I am pissed at myself for how my voice breaks when I say please. The first tear rolls down my cheek and falls onto his hand. I can't bring myself to look at him. I manage to get myself away from him. I walk out the door without looking back.  
  
I walk down the hallway in a daze till I run into Stephanie. I look up and I can barely register its her. She puts her arm around my shoulder and takes me down one of the hallways. I explain to her that Hunter and I are over. I ask her if Vince is pissed because Hunter dragged me off. She said no, but I better get back to the locker room so I can go over what I need to do for Chris's match.  
  
Once we get back I can see the concern written in Chris's eyes as he looks at me. So far the only tear I've shed is the one when I was with Hunter. I keep telling myself if I can just get through the rest of the show I can cry all I want when I get back to the hotel. Brock walks into the room and the three of us sit down to discuss the match. Before we know it, its time to walk down to the gorilla position. Chris grabs my hand as Brock's music hits and he walks down to the ring. "Are you ok sweetie?" I want to lie to him and tell him I'm fine but I can't. I just shake my head no and stare straight ahead. Once Chris's music hits I put on a smile and walk out onto the ramp.  
  
15 minutes later Chris and I walk backstage after the match. I helped Chris win when I distracted the ref so Chris could hit Brock with a chair. Right now all I want to do is go get my stuff and go back to the hotel. As I try to walk away from Chris he grabs my hand again. I look at him. " Chris I know you want to talk but I just can't tonight ok? Maybe tomorrow but right now I need time alone." As I start to walk down to my locker room I feel like someone is staring at me. I turn around and see its Hunter. Just as he starts to walk over to me someone from production comes over to speak to him. I see this as my chance and I run off to get my stuff.  
  
I catch a ride back to the hotel with Trish. I fill her in on the bare basics so she knows what is going on. I tell her by tomorrow night I will probably need another girls sleep over to vent. She said no problem. Just name the time and place. I manage to give her a small smile. Once we get to the hotel she offers to let me room with her but I as much as I love her I can't stand the way she is looking at me like I am going to have a break down at any second. Even though I think I may just have one. I go over to the desk and ask if there are any more rooms available. Of course why should I be surprised when I am told no. I ask if I can use their house phone to make a call. I dial the cell number of the one person I trust the most right now. " Hi it's me Jess. Can I come up to your room? I really need a friend right now. Room 2116 thanks. I will see you in a minute." I hang up the phone and walk over to the elevator.  
  
As I ride the elevator up, the tears start to fall. Once the doors open on the floor I need I walk down the hallway. I try to read the numbers on the doors but they are blurry through my tears. Finally I find room 2116 and before I can knock on the door, it swings open and I step into the arms of... 


	43. It's My Time part 42

Title: It's My Time  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the WWE or its Superstars.  
  
I walk into Mark's arms and I just let go. He shuts the door behind me and picks me up. He carries me to the bed and sits with me in his lap. He lets me cry for a few minutes, running his fingers through my hair trying to calm me. Eventually I start to calm down. I look up at him and I am sure I look like a mess. " Darlin, do you feel up to telling me what's wrong?" I nod and go to move out of his lap but he holds firm. I guess I am not going anywhere anytime soon. " Well did you see the skit with Chris and I?" He nods at me. I proceed to tell him what happened when Hunter saw it. Then I told him Hunter and I are no longer together. Just as I finish saying that I start to cry again. I didn't realize how much it hurt till right now. It was easy feeling the anger. Anger I can deal with but not the hurt.  
  
Mark gets up with me in his lap and places me on the bed. I sit there like a child just staring at him. He goes over to his bag and pulls out one of his shirts and hands it to me. "Darlin, get take a hot shower and put this on. Give me the key to your room and I will go down and get your stuff." I start to tell him I have to find a place to stay for the night. He tells me I am staying with him and judging by the look on his face there is no room for argument. I go in my purse to get my key, as I do that I feel my phone vibrating. I pick it up to see that its Hunter calling me. Once it stops ringing I see I have 16 missed calls and I have voicemail. I try to dial, to listen to it when Mark takes the phone from me and turns it off. I hand over the key to my room and start to walk towards the bathroom. Before I go in I walk back to Mark and put my arms around his waist to hug him. I feel him bend down to kiss the top of my head. I walk over to the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I lean against it, as soon as I hear Mark leave the room I slide down to the floor. I pull my legs up to my chest and wrap my arms around them. I cry till there are no more tears then I get up and get in the shower.  
  
Just as I am stepping out of the shower I hear Mark come back into the room. I quickly pull his shirt over my head and walk out into the room. I see my stuff sitting on the floor next to the couch. I walk over to Mark sitting on the bed. " So what to tell me how it went?" He glances back to look at me. " Actually I didn't even run into him Darlin. So, sorry to disappoint you but there was no blood shed. Right now you need some rest so lets get you into bed." Mark gets up and pulls back the covers on the bed. I hop in and pull the blankets up. I guess the whole night is starting to catch up to me because I feel my eyes start to close. Mark kisses me on the forehead then goes over to his bed and climbs in. I roll over onto my side and fall into a fitful sleep.  
  
I wake up a few hours later to glance at the clock and see that it says 4 in the morning. I know I won't be able to go back to sleep so I slip out of bed and grab my workout clothes. I write Mark a quick note and slip out of the door. I go down to the gym, thinking I can work off some of the edge I am feeling, besides I could use some time to myself. As I change my clothes in the women's locker room I realize I want to talk things out with Hunter. Granted he shouldn't of reacted the way he did last night but I knew he had a jealous streak. I decide after I work out I will go speak to him. When I walk into the gym I can see there is one other person in there. I look a little closer and curse to myself. My bad luck hasn't run out I guess because running on the treadmill is Shawn.  
  
He looks over and when he recognizes me he turns off the treadmill and walks over. " So I hear there is trouble in paradise. I told you sooner or later he would fuck up. But don't worry I won't say I told you so. Instead I am going to invite you out to dinner." As much as I am angry with Hunter right now I refuse to let Shawn talk about him like that. He is just standing there with that damn gloating look on his face. " Shawn I am going to have to turn down your invitation for dinner. I don't like to share my meals with self-righteous bastards. So sorry to break your heart. All of a sudden I've changed my mind about the work out. Guess I will see you around."  
  
I turn to walk away from him when I hear Shawn call me. I look back at him and put my hands on my hips. " Jess I just thought I would share some interesting info with you. Hunter must have not been as serious about the two of you as you were because a little birdie told me he found someone else to warm his bed last night. Just thought you would like to know."  
  
I go grab my stuff out of the locker room and start to go back to Mark's room. I can't believe Shawn, did he actually think I would believe Hunter would sleep with the first girl he saw? I know Hunter cared about me. Correction that Hunter cares about me present tense. I decide to take the stairs instead of the elevator to burn off some energy. Once I get to my floor I open the door and step out. I hear a door open, wondering who the hell would be up at this hour I glance up. I should of never did it. I could feel my heart hit the floor. I see Alexia walking out of room 2220 wearing nothing but a t-shirt, a Triple H shirt. I hide behind the corner and watch her walk down to the elevator. I feel the tears sliding down my cheeks. See the thing is room 2220 is the room I was sharing with Hunter until last night. I guess Shawn was right he did find someone to warm his bed. It's no big deal though. We weren't that serious. It's not like I was in love with him or anything. Right? As I feel more tears slide down my face I know the answer to my question. 


	44. It's My Time part 43

Title: It's My Time  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the WWE or its Superstars.  
  
Hours later I am at the arena getting ready for Smackdown. Once I got back to Mark's room this morning I didn't mention to him what I saw. I still think I'm in denial and if I talk about it out loud with someone then I am admitting its true. Thankfully Mark kept his distance this morning and didn't push me to talk. So now I'm getting ready for the Smackdown tapings. Luckily I've been able to avoid everyone this afternoon but my alone time is about to end. I have to go find Chris to go over tonight's script. I stick my head out of my locker room to make sure the coast is clear. When I see that it is I start down the hallway in the direction of Chris's room.  
  
I knock on the door and wait for him to give me the ok to come in. I open the door and step inside. " Hey Chris, Um before we start talking about tonight I guess we should talk about what happened last night. Is that ok?" He grabs my hand and leads me over to the couch. " Jess before you start to say anything else I need to get something off my chest. Last night was really hard for me. Lately I've been having these feelings for you and I didn't know how to handle them. I'm not even sure what they are. Then last night we pretty much had to go at it on top of Steph's desk. I know you're with Hunter and I respect that. I also want to promise you that I will not use our current storyline to push myself on you, that's not my style all right. I guess that's all I have to say."  
  
I sit there staring at him for a minute taking it all in. Yes part of me thought Chris was maybe attracted to me but I didn't realize he had feelings for me too. I admit when Chris kissed me last night I felt something but I also know it didn't feel anything like when Hunter kisses me. The thought of him still brings on that fresh wave of hurt and betrayal. " Chris I appreciate your honesty with me. I'm going to be upfront with you as of last night Hunter and I are no longer a couple. I'm not looking for a relationship right now, not saying that somewhere down the line I may change my mind but right now I want to be on my own. I hope you understand." Chris pulls me into a hug. " I know you aren't looking for a boyfriend right now but how about just having a friend?" I smile at him grateful for him being understanding. " Well a girl can never have too many friends. With that said let's go over what we need to do tonight."  
  
About an hour after I entered Chris's room I step out. I can't hide out in there all night. Even though the thought is very tempting. I walk down the hallway not really paying much attention to where I am going till I bump into something. When I look up I realize I've walked into Hunter. This is just great. I just stare into his eyes not knowing what to say. I want to yell, scream, hit, and cry but what right do I have? I broke up with him and he broke my heart. Fair trade huh? " Jessica we need to talk. Something happened last night and I want you to hear about it from me first." Just as I am about to tell him I already know his dirty little secret Alexia walks up to us and kisses Hunter on the cheek. " Hello lover, I've been looking for you everywhere." Hunter quickly glances at me and judging by the look in his eyes I can tell he knows I've figured out the truth.  
  
Hunter pushes Alexia away from him and tells her to get out of his sight. Of course never to be out done Alexia agrees to leave but not before leaving with a parting comment. " Jessica sweetheart, I guess we both know the truth now, he really is that damn good." Hunter grabs me as I lunge for her. I swear I've never wanted to hurt anyone as much as I want to hurt her right now. " Damn it Hunter let me go. She's had this coming to her for such a long time. Why the hell are you holding me back, oh wait, you aren't protecting me, you're protecting her, your new lady love right?" I let out a bitter laugh, trying to conceal my hurt. I feel Hunter's hands tighten up on me. " Don't Jess, don't sink to her level. If you hit her she will get what she has always wanted and that's you gone. As for your second comment she is not my new ladylove, as you like to call her. I admit we slept together last night but you don't understand the circumstances."  
  
In that one single moment my heart completely shattered. He admitted it he slept with her. Should I be surprised? She is probably more experienced then me; she is more beautiful and sexy then me and definitely a lot less complicated then me. I feel the tears start to well up and I blink my eyes to make them go away. I refuse to start pitying myself just because he picked someone else. " Why Hunter, explain to me why her?" As he opens his mouth to answer me I put my hand over his lips. " Don't, I thought I wanted to know the truth but honestly right now I don't think I can handle it. Maybe another day, another time I will be strong enough but not right now." I stand there trying to compose myself. For a split second I thought I saw some kind of emotion run across his eyes but as I stare at them now they look completely expressionless. Fine he wants to pretend all of this is no big deal then I refuse to give him the satisfaction of letting him see me upset.  
  
"Besides Hunter you don't owe me an explanation to begin with. I broke up with you, last night you were a free agent. And if I choose to invite someone else into my bed I shouldn't expect you to become angry with me." There that should show him that I could give a rat's ass what or who he does.  
  
Hunter releases me and takes a step back. " Is that the way you want to play it Jessica? That's fine, because if you really think about it we were only together a few weeks. It's not like we had a real commitment. Besides at least now we can both focus on our careers, that's the most important thing right? Just remember if you ever need someone to warm your bed on a cold lonely night you have my number ok? See ya around kid." And just like that he walks away from me. I want to scream out to him that it always meant something to me. I want him to come back and take me into his arms and tell me he loves me and only me. How could he stand here and tell me it was nothing between us? Then again I just did the same exact thing to him. I was pretending but was he? As I watch him walk down the hallway I can't help but feel he wasn't being totally honest with me a minute ago.  
  
Reviews are always welcome. 


	45. It's My Time part 44

Title: It's My Time  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the WWE or its Superstars.  
  
The last few weeks have been pretty hard for me but I am lucky enough to say I have great friends that have been trying to keep my mind off of everything. The girls take me shopping every chance they get. And the guys have been telling non-stop jokes and doing everything in their power to get me to smile. I love them all to death. It helps to forget about the heartache even if just for a little while. Day by day it gets a little better and maybe someday I will completely be over Hunter. I think if I keep telling myself that then hopefully one day I will believe it.  
  
As for Hunter and I, we haven't spoken to each other on a personal level since that night. We have had to speak now and again about work related things. What is there really left to say? I still love him but he made it clear it he has no feelings for me. Alexia of course is never at a loss for words and every chance she gets she throws it back into my face that she slept with Hunter. I swear to god if she doesn't stop soon I will kill her. Yesterday it took both Glenn and Mark to hold me back.  
  
Sometimes when Hunter is in the ring training or working out a match I will sit up in the stands and watch him. For just a few minutes I can pretend we are still together and just enjoy looking at him. Then reality hits me and I hold back the flood of tears. Every time we run into each other in the hall he always looks like he wants to say more to me but he stops himself in time. Then again it could just be wishful thinking on my part. I try to let everyone believe I am doing better then I actually am. The first few days following " The Break Up" everyone walked on eggshells around me. I didn't want to get out of bed and go to work. I didn't want to do anything.  
  
Finally one day Mark couldn't take it anymore and barged into my room, threw me into the shower again and turned it on full blast. He said everyone was sick and tired of watching me wallow in self-pity. He told everyone to stop babying me and that it was time for me to just start dealing with everything. Yes it hurts when you get your heart broken but life does go on. I admit everything he said made sense but it wasn't until he said one more thing that it finally gave me the motivation to get off my ass and start living my life again. " Jessica do you see Hunter walking through life in a daze all the damn time? Does he look like he hasn't eaten properly in days? No you see him living his life, yes I know it hurts but you have to realize he's not grieving over you publicly but I'm not saying he isn't upset and maybe he lets it show in private but the thing is he isn't acting like the world has ended. Now get your ass out of that shower and get ready we're going to lunch with our friends." After he said all of that he didn't wait for a response from me, not that I think he actually expected one. But he was right; I needed to live my life, life without Hunter. I had a wrestling career that was finally taking off. In the coming weeks I would be distancing myself from Chris a little bit to have my run at the women's title.  
  
Things with Chris were a little strained in the beginning but over time things are right back to the way they were. We've really let loose in our storyline and had some pretty memorable moments on the air. I have to admit there have been a few close calls. For example one time they shot a bit with us backstage kissing before his match. I was supposed to moan out his name but instead I started to say Hunter. Luckily enough for me Chris heard me start to slip and kissed me on the mouth. I felt like such an idiot, one reason being that I wasn't focusing on my job and two being I think I may have hurt Chris's feelings.  
  
Of course Shawn is still around trying to convince me to go out with him. I do admit in the beginning after the whole break up that the bad evil side of me wanted to say yes in hopes that it would get back to Hunter. But I'm not like that. Two wrongs don't make a right. God when did I become such a girl scout.  
  
Sometimes when I'm alone in my room like I am right now I relive that moment when I broke up with Hunter. I always knew we both had tempers and reacted first and thought about things later on. If I just hadn't opened my mouth and let my anger get the best of me that night then we could very possibly still be together. I never told anyone how I really felt about Hunter. I couldn't stand to see their pitying looks. Aw poor Jessica, fell in love with a guy that first chance he got slept with another woman.  
  
I still can't shake the feeling that I don't know the whole truth about what went on that night. Too many things fit together perfectly like a puzzle. How did Shawn know Alexia was in Hunter's room? Why did Hunter tell me I didn't understand the circumstances? I just can't explain it. A quick glance at the clock tells me I better get my ass in gear if I want to make it to the arena on time. I'll have to think about this stuff more in depth later on.  
  
Review as always 


	46. It's My Time part 45

Title: It's My Time  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the WWE or its Superstars.  
  
Once I got to the arena I checked the board to see that Chris and I were on in the second hour of Raw so I had plenty of time to kill. I figured I would go talk to the girls for a little while so I went down the hall towards the Diva's locker room. Just as I was about to go in Alexia walked out. I still can't believe that two weeks ago Vince offered her a contract. So now little miss perfect is training. I have to admit it's pretty comical to watch her in the ring. I think the only reason Vince hired here is because she has made it known that she has no problem taking off her clothes. She says anything for the fans; yeah right if you just ask her nicely she will take them off at the drop of a hat.  
  
" Why hello Jessica, how are you doing today? Are you bloated because you look like you are carrying a little extra weight around the middle?" I can actually feel my nostrils flair. Another trait I had picked up from Hunter. " No Alexia I am not bloated, I happen to like the curves I have. And besides that I've never got any complaints from men." She just stares at me for a second. " Well Jessica are you sure you don't want to rethink that statement? Obviously Hunter must of gotten tired of your body if he came to me." I hate her so damn much. " Alexia get over it, it happened two months ago. I certainly know I've gotten over it." She puts on her little smirk. " Who says it was just one night? That wasn't the first night, it just happened to be the night you caught us. We had been going at it the whole time you were together. Every time he said he was going to be with the boys he was really with me. Poor silly naïve Jessica. Looks like Alice finally fell down the rabbit hole. I have more important things to do then stand here with you wasting time so I guess I will see you around."  
  
I stood there, just taking in what she said. There is no way Hunter cheated on me. We were together all the time. Except when he went to the gym and went to go hang with the boys. Oh god what if that stupid bitch was telling the truth? I crack my knuckles and take off down the hallway after her. I think I may enjoy beating the truth out of her.  
  
Just as I am about to grab her by her hair I feel arms go around me and pull me back. " Baby doll it's not worth it. I heard what she said to you and I can assure you that it's not true. When Hunter was with you, you were all he talked about. Don't let her get to you." As the adrenaline rushes out of me I just sag against Chris. He pulls me into his locker room. " Chris why? Why does she keep doing this to me? And why the hell do I still care?" I run my fingers through my hair trying to come up with an answer.  
  
" When you're in love, you tend to act a little crazy. Don't look so surprised Jessica I know you're in love with Hunter. When you're in love with someone you want to believe that they are perfect in every way and that they can't do no wrong. And then when you find out that they are in fact human and make mistakes it feels like your whole world has come tumbling down. I can't explain to you why Hunter slept with her but as much as I hate to say it I think there's more to it then meets the eye. I also believe that it happened that one time. When Hunter and you were together I've never seen that ass clown so damn happy. It made the rest of us sick sometimes. I say you go to him and finally have that long awaited talk and see if you can work things out. And trust me its not a minute too soon because eventually one of us won't be around to pull you off of Alexia, not saying that bitch doesn't deserve it."  
  
I just look at Chris, wondering why he is pushing me to go to Hunter when I know he has feelings for me. " Chris why are you doing this? Why do you keep pushing me back to Hunter?" Chris sighs and looks up at me. " That's easy Jessica because another thing about being in love is that you will do whatever it takes to make sure that person is happy even if it means pushing them to be with someone else, someone else that isn't you. I know I could never make you as happy as Hunter does so I want you to go to him, talk things out and when you're done listening to him, kiss him and tell him you love him because if you don't you may regret not taking your chance when you had it. God knows I do."  
  
I stand in front of Chris not even realizing the tears are sliding down my cheeks till my vision becomes blurry. He's in love with me and I love Hunter. God help us if Vince ever finds out, he would use this on TV for sure. The perfect love triangle. I go up to Chris and caress his cheek with my hand. " Someday Chris you are going to find someone that will love you as much as you love them. And god help her if she screws up because I will have to kick her ass. I do love you Chris but I'm so sorry it's not in the way you need to be loved. I know this is such a cliché thing to say but you deserve a lot better then me. You're a one of a kind type of guy and for that I love you." Chris places his hand over mine on his face. I can see the unshed tears in his eyes. " Well of course I'm a special kind of guy I'm Y2J, the living legend, the high light of the night. What more could you ask for?" I smile at him and kiss him on the lips. As I walk out of his room I can barely hear him whisper bye Jessica and as I lean against the door out in the hallway I hear myself whisper bye Chris. As I start to walk down the hallway I realize it's time for me to go talk to Hunter. It's time for me to finally find out the whole truth.  
  
Review as always 


	47. It's My Time part 46

Title: It's My Time  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the WWE or its Superstars.  
  
Ok here I am standing if front of Hunter's door. All I have to do is pick up my hand and knock. All right any second now. I'm not knocking yet am I? Ok here goes nothing. Just as I go to knock on the door I start to hear loud voices in Hunter's locker room. I know it's not right to eavesdrop but I just can't help myself so I press my ear against the door to listen.  
  
" Damn it, how much longer do I have to wait till I can tell Jessica everything? You told me to wait till she was over being hurt so that she would listen to my story rationally and it's been two months. Don't you think I'm hurting too? It hurts every time I see her backstage talking and laughing with someone else, someone else that isn't me. I roll over at night searching for her warmth in bed and all I come up with is a damn pillow. I can't take much more of this. You said wait, and I've been waiting like a good little boy and what has that got me? I'm miserable without her and I can see day by day we are getting further apart. By the time you tell me to make my move she just won't care. Plus I know Chris has feelings for her. What if she decides she has feelings for him too and they start dating? I can't handle the thought of anyone else touching her besides me. She's mine damn it."  
  
I can't believe what I'm hearing. So all along Hunter has cared about me. If he cared about me so much then why the hell did he sleep with Alexia? All of a sudden I feel a headache coming on. I jump when I hear Hunter throw something against the wall in the locker room. " I need to talk to her. If I have to get on my hands and knees and beg her to listen to me for five minutes I will do it. I can't go another day without her knowing the truth. I fucked up, I know that but you know as well as I do that she doesn't know the whole truth. And trust me once the truth comes out I plan on getting revenge on the people that have caused all this trouble. Do you have any idea how hard it is for me day in and day out not to kill them? To know they set up a plan to come between Jessica and I. And the really sad thing is that it worked. If I had just been more honest with Jessica about my feelings towards her then maybe we could of worked things out. Or maybe if I had realized what the hell was going on that night none of this would of happened."  
  
What the hell was he talking about? I'm so close to the truth, if he would just explain what the hell happened then I would know. But obviously whoever is in there with him knows the whole story. I wonder who it could be? Maybe it's Kevin they are best friends. Now more then ever I am determined to find out the truth. Just as I raise my hand again to knock a stagehand comes over to tell me the writers need to see me about my promo tonight. Son of a bitch, I guess this will have to wait till later.  
  
Finally Raw is over. I hurry and change so I can go find Hunter. We are talking tonight and I will find out the truth so god help me. I run down to his locker room, trying to catch him before he leaves for the night. As I approach the door I can hear him talking again. " Did you see her out there tonight? She looked amazing; then again she always looks beautiful. Hell even when she had a concussion it was hard for me to keep my hands off of her. I miss her. So oh great one do you finally think its time I talk to her? You've been really close to her these past few months and I know she trusts you. You keep saying she isn't ready yet and I don't want to bring all this stuff up to her if she isn't ready to hear it. I don't want her to hate me."  
  
Who the hell is he talking to? Someone I've been close to these past few months. That could be anyone; I trust my group of friends so I can't imagine any of them trying to keep Hunter and I apart. They all have seen how miserable I've been without him. I press myself against the door trying to hear if the mysterious person is ever going to speak. " So come on tell me, do you think she is ready?" I guess this is the big moment because Hunter has asked them a direct question and they have to answer. I can't believe I'm actually holding my breath. " Well I still think you need to give her some time, that little lady has been through a lot."  
  
Little lady. Only one person calls me that-Mark. Mark has been telling Hunter not to speak to me. Mark the one who gave me the kick in the ass telling me to get over Hunter. I can't believe it. I tense when I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. " Hey little Nancy Drew what have I told you about eavesdropping. One day you are going to over hear something you didn't want to know." I turn around to look at Glenn. " I just did."  
  
Thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far. Keep the reviews coming. 


	48. It's My Time part 47

Title: It's My Time  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the WWE or its Superstars.  
  
I go to push past Glenn to leave but I stop myself. It's time to stop running. I'm going in there and heads are going to roll. Without even knocking I slam open the door to Hunter's locker room. Hunter and Mark both jump in surprise when they see me. " Jess what the hell are you doing in here?" I spare Hunter a quick glance. " I will get to you in a second so I would go sit down if I were you." He goes to say something else and I just point to the couch. I don't think he has ever seen me this mad before. I whip around to stare at Mark. " So Mark is there anything you would like to tell me?" He looks like he is thinking over what he wants to say. "You did real well out there tonight, it should be no time before you go for the belt." I can't believe him, do I really look that stupid? " Mark don't hand me that bullshit. I overheard you and Hunter talking tonight. Why in the hell did you tell him not to speak to me these past two months? You saw how miserable I was and all along you knew the truth. How could you do this to me?" I can start to feel myself getting emotional but I refuse to cry, not this time.  
  
" Darlin, you just don't understand, I was looking out for you. I always had your best interest at heart. I did see how miserable you were and I knew if we had told you the truth then you wouldn't have been able to handle it." What the hell is he talking about?  
  
" Handle it, who the hell gave you the right to decide what I can and can not handle, you son of a bitch." I can see Mark is starting to get angry but right now I could care less. " Jess if I were you I would watch how you talk to me." That's a laugh. " The minute you decided to start keeping things from me, you lost the right to any respect I had for you. To think I trusted you these past few months, coming to you when things got too hard. All along I thought you were so damn understanding, when in reality you must have been so happy because you had all the control. I refuse to be anyone's puppet. You claim to have been looking out for my well-being but I find that hard to believe. I hate you Mark Calloway."  
  
For a split second I feel bad that I just said that when I see the hurt in his eyes but I push the guilt aside. If he hadn't lied to me for so long then none of this would of happened. "Jessica if you keep it up with your attitude I won't think twice about putting you over my knee, you're acting like a damn brat." I swear if I were to get any angrier fire would come flying out of my eyes. " Don't you even think about putting your hands on me Mark. I won't think twice about hurting you even if I have to hit you in the head with a steel chair I'll do it." I saw Hunter start to get up off the couch. " I thought I told you to sit there till I was ready to talk to you." Out of the corner of my eye I see him quickly sit back down.  
  
Mark comes over to me and puts his hands on my shoulders. " Listen here Jessica, you are going to calm down, then we are going to stay here and talk things out." I look up at him and stare right into his eyes. " I thought I told you not to put your hands on me." With that said I proceed to swiftly kick him hard in his left leg. I see the shock quickly across his eyes then I notice the hurt. " That's it Jessica." I squeal when Mark grabs me around the waist and walks over to the couch. He throws me across his lap. I try to squirm out of his grasp but he is holding onto me so hard I bet I will have bruises come the morning. I give up, the fight goes out of me, there is no way I will be able to get him to let go of me. I wait to feel the first slap but it never comes. I glance back over my shoulder to see Hunter holding onto Mark's hand.  
  
" Sorry Dead man there is no way I am letting you put your hands on my woman. Now let her up." I guess Mark is stunned that Hunter is standing up to him so I take my chance and climb off of his lap. " Listen Mark, I know you and Jessica need to talk but right now isn't the time. I can see both of you are hurt by each other's words. Take tonight to think things over and in the morning why don't both of you get together and talk things over like adults. Which means no threatening her, Mark and no kicking Mark ok Jessica?" We both nod our heads like scolded children.  
  
Before Mark leaves he looks back at me. " Darlin, I know right now you're hurt but I want you to know I always had your best interest at heart. I love you little girl." I stand there watching his retreating form when I fee Hunter wrap his arms around my waist. " You ok baby?" I turn around in his arms. " Don't think you are going to get off the hook so easily. You are in way more trouble then Mark is so if I was you I would start talking, and trying starting at the beginning. Oh and word to the wise don't leave anything out."  
  
Review as always. 


	49. It's My Time part 48

Title: It's My Time  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the WWE or its Superstars.  
  
Hunter sighed and started to pace the room. " Jess, I guess you better sit down. Now before I start to get into things I want you to promise me that once I start you won't say anything until I'm done. No matter what I say ok?" That doesn't sound too hard so I agree to his deal. As I sit down on the couch to stare at him, I finally realize how nervous he really is.  
  
" Ok here goes nothing. First off I want to apologize to you about the night we broke up. I should have never said those things to you. We agreed in the beginning we would never let work come between us. It was just so hard for me to see Chris and you making out and I already had my suspicions about Chris having feelings for you so that didn't help matters. So of course in idiotic fashion I said things I really shouldn't of and you broke up with me. I know this may sound weird but the more I think about it maybe you breaking up with me was the best thing for us." I sit there looking at him willing myself not to cry. So he's glad we broke up, what the hell?  
  
" Damn it, that didn't come out the way I meant it to. What I meant was, when I realized I lost you and had to live without you all these months I finally realized what I had lost. I guess you could say I grew up a little bit. Sorry I'm getting off track. Where was I? Oh yeah so you broke up with me and trust me the minute that I said those things to you I wanted to take them back but it was too late. You walked out and I just sat in my locker room for a while. I guess I was in denial but I finally shook myself out of my daze. I was upset, really upset so I decided to head back to the hotel to drown my sorrows in a few drinks. I thought maybe I could think of something I could do to apologize to you." So far I've been able to handle everything he said but as I watch him start to pace around the room a little more I have a feeling the bad stuff is about to come.  
  
" So I got to the hotel and headed start for the bar. I had a few beers and was still pretty much in control. All of a sudden Alexia is sitting next to me at the bar. She tells me she heard what happened between us and of course blamed it all on you. I told her it was none of her business and told her to leave me alone. She apologized and said if I ever wanted to talk she would listen. By this point I just wanted to be by myself so I paid my tab and went up to our, I mean my room. When I walked in and saw all of your stuff gone it really hit me that we were over. I mean sure we had, had fights before then and had ended up leaving the arena's separately but you always came back to talk things over. When I saw your stuff was gone I flipped out. Instead of just staying in my room I turned right back around and headed back down to the bar. I was determined to keep drinking till it stopped hurting."  
  
" When I got back down to the bar Alexia was still there. She offered to buy me a drink and I accepted. She listened to me talk about you and us, I know I shouldn't have said anything to her but I just needed to vent. I told her I how I know when something is bothering you that you always get up early and work out, that sometimes it helps you to clear you head so I told her in the morning I would hang around the gym hoping to see you. I had tried calling you but you didn't answer, not that I was surprised. I wouldn't have picked up the phone either. Anyway she kept listening and kept buying me drinks. At this point things get a little fuzzy but I remember almost falling off the bar stool so Alexia offered to help me up to my room. I've drunken a lot more then I had that night but I've never felt so out of it. I thought it was strange. " I start to tense up because I have a feeling about what happened next.  
  
" I remember her helping me into my room and I remember passing out on the bed. By now it had to be really late in the night. Jess I know this isn't an excuse but I had a lot to drink that night so I wasn't thinking too clearly. Like I said I had drank like that before and it never had hit me as hard as it did that night. Later on, I found out why but we're not up to that part yet. Anyway I passed out and a little while later I woke up and felt a body next to me. I thought it was you baby, I thought you had come back while I was sleeping. I pulled you into my arms and kept telling you how sorry I was, I clearly remember that part. The strange thing was my vision was really blurry and I thought who else would be in my bed? Stupid right? Anyway I won't go into details but that's how I ended up having sex with Alexia. I thought it was you the entire time. I was so out of it in my head that I didn't notice the differences between the two of you. I do remember that you weren't very vocal that night, which I thought was strange. Usually I have to put something over you're mouth to keep you quiet." I at least had the decency to blush at that comment, and when I look up at him I can see him smirking at me.  
  
" So anyway I fell back asleep after it was over and pulled you or at least I thought it was you into my arms and went back to sleep. A little later on I heard a ringing noise, at first I thought it was in my head but I felt you move and answer the phone. By this point my head was a little bit more clear and when you got out of bed I realized it wasn't you at all, that it was Alexia. I flipped out and asked her what the hell was she doing in my room, and in my bed. She looked at me and told me I wasn't complaining a couple hours ago. Jess I've never laid my hands on a woman before but she surely tempted me. I told her she knew all along that I thought it was you, hell when we were um you know, I kept moaning out your name. She told me that was just too bad and that when you found out we had slept together you wouldn't want me anymore and that she would be there to pick up the pieces. I told her to get the hell out of my room and she threw on one of my shirts, grabbed her shit and left. I sat on the couch just trying to process what happened. I couldn't believe I had slept with her. My head was killing me and I was really nauseous, I ran into the bathroom and threw up for a while. I have never gotten that sick drinking before."  
  
I'm sitting there in total shock. That bitch Alexia made me think Hunter had pursued her when all along it was her pursuing him. I feel bad for doubting Hunter. I realize he has started to talk again. " I was a wreck the entire day, I admit for a few minutes I thought about not telling you but I couldn't keep something like this from you. So that night when I ran into you I was going to tell you what happened, then Alexia showed up and that's when my little hell cat let loose. I've never realized how strong you had become till I had to hold you back. When you told me that you didn't have a right to be angry and that if you invited someone else into your bed I couldn't get mad; all I saw was red and yeah maybe a little green. I don't like to think about anyone touching you. So once again I lashed out at you, I wanted to hurt you like you were hurting me and all that did was cause a bigger rift between us. And I'm so sorry."  
  
Well at least now I know how Alexia ended up in Hunter's bed, the thing is can I forgive him? He looks so close to tears right now. I start to say something but Hunter stops me. " I thought you promised not to talk till I was done. There are a few more things you need to know. Well I was miserable and I needed to talk to someone. I thought about Kevin but I realized I needed to talk to someone that was close to you and Chris was out and so were the girls. For a while there I thought Steph, Lita and Trish were plotting my death. I decided to go to Mark. I'm not going to say it was ok for him to keep the fact we spoke from you but I can understand his point. He told me how upset and hurt you were and baby it tore me up inside knowing that. Mark told me to give you some space and he promised to take care of you for me. He said when the time was right you and me could talk. Mark was really there for me these past few weeks because whenever I needed someone to talk to he was there. If he hadn't given me a good kick in the ass I think I would have been out of the job by now."  
  
I guess I can understand Mark wanting to protect me and make sure I was strong enough to hear everything. Since day one he has always been like a big brother to me. Hunter tells me he has something else to tell me. " Well over these past few weeks Alexia has been hitting on me non-stop but I swear to you I haven't laid a hand on her. I also saw how she was harassing you all the time. I wanted to step in to help but Mark said he didn't think I was the right person to be doing that. You might have assumed I was trying to protect Alexia again and I didn't want that happening. So one day I decided to go talk to her and to tell her to leave you the hell alone. Just as I was rounding the corner to the women's locker room I heard her speaking to someone. I guess you aren't the only one around here who likes to eavesdrop." I bow my head down in shame and guilt.  
  
" I overheard her say she is pissed I haven't fallen under her spell yet. She said that she would hate to have to slip another drug into my drink again. I heard her laugh and when the person she was with laughed I realized it was Shawn. They continued to carry on laughing about how that night she put something in my drink so I would be really out of it. Which explained how my vision wasn't that clear and how I seemed to have felt so drunk so fast. She said once I passed out that night she climbed into bed with me and when I woke up all she had to do was layback and enjoy the fun. Shawn said it was so perfect how I told her how you like to work out early in the morning. So he just so happened to be down in the gym and told you I had someone in my bed. I hadn't known about this till he said it. It was him on the phone that morning telling Alexia you had left the gym. So she must of timed it perfectly so you would see her leaving my room. I knew Shawn could be devious when he wanted to be but I never thought he would take it this far. I haven't done anything to them yet because I want them to fall into a false sense of security before I go in for the kill plus my main concern was to work things out with you, baby. I guess you know everything now, the question is what do you want to do about it?"  
  
I want to once again thank everyone for their great reviews, keep them coming. 


	50. It's My Time part 49

Title: It's My Time  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the WWE or its Superstars.  
  
Hmm what do I want to do about it? I quickly come up with several interesting ways to kill both Alexia and Shawn. I also realize I still have to have a talk with Mark. I look up at Hunter and realize he is waiting for an answer from me. " Sorry forgot you were standing there. Trust me Alexia and Shawn will pay. Thank you for telling me everything, it means a lot to me. I guess I will be going now; all I want to do is go back to the hotel and go straight to bed." I get up and walk towards the door. Just as I am about to leave I glance back at Hunter over my shoulder. " So what are you waiting for, are you going to join me or not?" I start to laugh at him as he runs around the room putting all of his stuff in his bag. Then I start to laugh even harder as he runs out of the room without even waiting for me. I shut the door behind me and chase him down the hallway.  
  
" Hey Mr. Cerebral Assassin do you plan on waiting for me or are you just going to try to do it by yourself? I can guarantee you will have more fun if you wait for me." As he skids to a stop in the hallway and marches back, I scream when he puts me over his shoulder and runs down the hallway. " Is someone a little eager tonight?" He stops for a split second. " Keep it up Jessica and I will take you right here, right now." I actually start to consider it. " You're awfully quite up there, don't tell me you're actually thinking it. Wait Jess don't answer that, if fact keep your mouth shut till we get back to the hotel. You need to conserve you're energy and besides I have a few other ideas of what you can do with your mouth once we get back to the room." Instead of answering him I smile and let me tell you it's the first genuine smile I've had in months.  
  
The next morning I wake up to feel Hunter kissing my shoulder. " Again? We've been at it all night. I need sleep Hunter please." I go to roll over onto my side of the bed but Hunter pulls me back so I am lying across his chest. As he brushes my hair out of my face I look up into his eyes. I can't read what I see in them. " Jess believe me I am not trying to start a fight especially after last night but I need to where we stand. Hell I need to know if there is even an us." I would of thought after last night's bedroom events he would of knew the answer. Yet as I really stare at him I realize he is insecure about what last night meant. Hey I thought that was the woman's role. I sit up on his waist so I'm straddling him and grab his hands to pull him up into a sitting position. As I start to talk to him I keep rubbing my thumb across the palm of his hand to soothe him. " Hunter after you explained everything to me last night I couldn't blame you about what happened with Alexia. I also don't hold it against you for the things you said to me because I was just as cruel and hurtful towards you. I still have feelings for you, feelings that are very real and very intense. I'm not trying to scare you but I just want to be open with you about how I feel. Just please promise me from now on we don't hold things back from each other? And as far as I'm concerned we're a couple. An exclusive couple, applicant's need not apply, understand?"  
  
I laugh when Hunter flips me over onto my back. " Oh I understand perfectly and as long as I have you at my mercy there is something I've been wanting to say to you for awhile. Jess, baby, I um what I'm trying to say is that I.." Before Hunter can finish his sentence my cell phone starts to ring. I decide to ignore it because I want to hear what Hunter has to say but he nods at me to answer the phone. As I reach over for it Hunter gets up to go into the bathroom and as I say hello into the phone I hear the shower turn on. " Darlin, it's Mark. I hope I am not calling you too early. I wanted to know if you were free for breakfast because I really wanna have that talk with you. I don't want this bad blood between us so will you please meet me downstairs for breakfast?" As long as I have known Mark I don't think I have ever heard him say please. Even though he really pissed me off by not telling me he knew what was going on, I still love the big idiot. I agree to meet him downstairs for breakfast in about 45 minutes. After I hang up with him I run into the bathroom and jump in the shower with Hunter. " Hey is there room for one more? I'll even offer to wash your back?" Hunter hands me the soap and tells me to start washin. When I ask him what he was trying to say to me before he silences me with a mind-blowing kiss. As Hunter presses me up against the cold, wet tile I realize I just may be a little late to meet Mark and as Hunter nuzzles my neck I realize right here with him is the only place I want to be. 


	51. It's My Time part 50

Title: It's My Time  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the WWE or its Superstars.  
  
An hour and fifteen minutes later I finally make my way downstairs to meet Mark. I see him sitting in the lobby tapping his foot against the floor. He gets up when he sees me coming his way. " I was actually starting to think you stood me up Darlin." I apologize to him and tell him I got a little tied up. He puts his hand on the small of my back and guides me into the restaurant. Once we place our orders we just sit there staring at each other. " Um I guess since I asked you to breakfast I should start huh? Well I guess I should just cut out all the bullshit right? The reason I kept everything from you was I saw how much you were hurting. I told Hunter to wait till I thought you were strong enough to hear it. After the way you stood up to me last night I should have realized you are a lot stronger then I ever gave you credit for and I'm sorry for that. Sweetheart I hope you realize I really did have your best intentions at heart. I could sit here and tell you I'm sorry a million times but I'm sure in your heart the way you feel has already been decided."  
  
I love Mark, I really do. He's like that big brother I never wanted but got anyway. I really do feel he had my best intentions at heart; he just used some bad judgment. " You're right Mark. The way I feel has already been decided and there's nothing you can say to change that." I watch Mark get up. " I'm sorry, so very sorry you feel that way Darlin but if you hate me I have no one else to blame but myself. I won't butt into your life anymore nevertheless if you ever need me all you have to do is call." I sit there in shock as Mark leaves the restaurant. Once I realize he's gone I take off running after him. What is it with me having to chase down the men in my life lately? I catch up to him at the elevator. When I reach up to put my hand on his shoulder I feel how tense he is. When he turns to look at me I see the complete and utter look of sadness in his eyes. This isn't the Mark Calloway everyone gets to see. Everyone just assumes he is a bad ass all the damn time but he's not. Once he is fully turned towards me I wrap my arms around his waist to hug him. " Mark you left before I got a chance to tell you how I really felt about you. I never meant it when I said I hated you last night. That was my anger talking. I love you to death. I just hope you can forgive me for saying those hurtful things towards you."  
  
When I feel Mark put his big hand on the back of my hand and give it an affectionate rub I know everything is going to be ok. When I look up at him I see a tear roll down his cheek. " Hey I thought dead men couldn't cry so what's this about?" Before Mark answers he gives me a kiss on the forehead. " I was just really scared I had lost you Darlin. Even though you can be a major brat I still love you." Aw I think we're having a moment and that's when I realize something. " Hey what do you mean I'm a major brat? Take that back right now." Mark starts to laugh and grabs my hand to pull me back to the restaurant. " I'll take it back right after you apologize for kicking me last night, that shit hurt like hell." Once I'm seated in my chair I stick my tongue out at him. " Nope I won't say I'm sorry because I've been wanting to kick you for awhile, I just never had a good enough reason to do it." I smile at him when I hear him mutter that I'm a brat. I proceed to tell him Hunter and I are back together. Mark says thank god because he couldn't stand being around us anymore, we were so miserable. He said he would rather deal with us being all lovey dovey like usual.  
  
Our food arrives and we start to eat. We both glance up when we hear clapping. I see Glenn, Matt, Jeff, and Chris standing in front of our table. " Does this mean the two of you have kissed and made up?" I flip Glenn off and go back to talking to Mark. I smack Chris when he walks by and ruffles my hair but then I realize he did that as a distraction so Jeff could steal my muffin. " Hey you little purple haired freak get back here with my muffin." All four of them high tail it out of the restaurant before I have a chance to get up. Mark offers to beat them up for me but I tell him I will get them back later on. " Mark did you forget when I promised to get you back and you met Daisy? She was a real looker. Too bad you were too old for her taste." I start to laugh when Mark throws a piece of toast at me.  
  
After we had finished our breakfast we both walked to the elevator to go upstairs to get ready to head to the arena. With WrestleMania coming up soon everyone was trying to come up with ideas to top last year's event. I would be happy if I could just get a spot on the show. It had always been a dream of mine to participate in a WrestleMania. Before I can reach over to hit the button for the elevator I see a hand come out and do it before me. When I look over my shoulder I see that it's Alexia. " My, my what do we have here? Has our sweet little Jessica finally moved on from the Game to the Deadman?" Mark grabs my arm and pulls me into the elevator before I can go after her. I hit the close doors button before she can get it but this time I am determined to have the last word. " Didn't you hear Alexia? Hunter and I are back together. Have a nice day." You could hear my and Mark's laughter as the doors shut on a very surprised looking Alexia.  
  
Once Hunter and I got to the arena later on I was informed that Stephanie wished to speak to me in her office. I kissed Hunter goodbye and walked down to Steph's office. I knocked and walked in. I saw Stephanie, Trish and Lita all sitting on the couch talking. As soon as I walked in they stopped talking and looked at me. Trish got up and walked around me in a circle looking me over. " Trish honey, I never knew you were into girls. I'm flattered you're checking me out but it's kind of giving me the creeps right now." Trish snapped her fingers and turned back to the girls. " I knew it, I knew she looked different when she walked in. Somebody got laid last night." I start to blush and they all start laughing. I pull up a chair and ask her how she knew. " Well that's easy you had this glow about you and that twinkle in your eye. I've only seen you have it when you were with a certain person so does this mean you're back with Hunter?" When I nod my head yes I hear Steph and Lita groan. They both hand money over to Trish. When I look at Trish in question she tells me they had a little bet going and she bet I would get back together with Hunter. I stand up and look at the three of them. " That's it I quit, you are a bunch of really bad gamblers. You guys seriously need to get some help. It's a wonder you have any money left to your name."  
  
Steph pulls me down to sit on the couch and they won't let me up till I tell them everything. Did I forgive him for what he did? How did he explain himself? And how was the make up sex? You can always count on Stephanie to ask the hard-hitting questions. Once I'm done filling them in on everything I see how mad they all are. Trish and Lita tell me we should jump Alexia in the parking lot. I notice Stephanie is quiet and that's strange for her. Usually she would be the one offering to hold Alexia down while I hit her. " What's wrong Stephie?" She looks kind of upset. " Well guys there was a reason I had called all of you into my office. I wanted to be the one to tell you this personally. Um how do I tell you this.."?  
  
Review as always. 


	52. It's My Time part 51

Title: It's My Time  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the WWE or its Superstars.  
  
" What I wanted to tell you guys is that last night after the show there was a creative meeting and the new women's champion was named." Trish and Lita turn to look at me because I had been told I was next in line. Yet as I glance at Stephanie I have a sinking feeling I've been replaced. " Well turns out my dad thinks it's a good idea to let Alexia win it. I tried talking him out of it but she seems to have charmed him. I'm really sorry Jess, I knew you were hoping to win the belt but as of next Monday's Raw Alexia will be the new champ." I sit there in shock. Is there nothing left in my life that Alexia can't touch?  
  
I tell Stephanie I understand that's how the business goes. I tell the girls I will see them later but before I leave Steph tells me they have to hold another meeting later in the day so all of us are free for the afternoon as long as we get back for the show tonight. She tells me to use that time wisely to try to think of something to fix this and if I have any ideas to come to her. I wander down the hall aimlessly not really paying attention until I bump into someone. Before I can even apologize they start yelling at me. " Hey jackass why don't you watch where you're going. Oh sorry I didn't it was you Jessica. Sweetie you can bump into me anytime you want." I smile at Steve and hit him in the shoulder. " Buddy in the mood I'm in right now you're lucky I didn't run you over." Steve throws his arm around my shoulder and tells me to tell him my woes. We start down the hallway and head to the cafeteria. By the time we get there he has me doubled over laughing. I see Hunter, Mark, Glenn, Adam, and Chris sitting at a table in the corner so Steve and I head over there.  
  
" Hey boys, looking good as usual. Is there an empty seat left for me?" As Hunter gets up to get me a seat I find one on my own. " Don't bother sweetie let Steve have that seat; I think I've found a seat right here." I proceed to sit down in Adam's lap. He puts his arms around my waist and pulls me to him. I see Hunter give him a threatening glare and I stick my tongue out at him. " See Hunter what did I tell you, she's a damn brat." I give Mark a glare. " Listen here dead man you just got back on my good side but you seem really eager to go back over to the dark side so keep it up and see what happens. I'm in a bad mood right now and it won't take much to set me off." When he asks me what's wrong I tell the guys what happened. I tell the guys not to get angry because I will take care of Alexia on my own terms in my own time.  
  
" You know what guys I have all of this pent up energy and I don't know what to do with it, you have any ideas?" Hunter gives me a knowing smirk. " Baby as interesting as that idea is I was hoping to do something where my clothes get to stay on." I start laughing when Adam snaps his fingers and tells me there goes his idea too. Mark tells me to go to the gym and punch the bag a few times but that doesn't sound too fun either. Glenn suggests getting a massage from one of the trainers so all of my energy will just melt away. I think I will save that suggestion for a rainy day. Chris tells me I could always go shopping like most women do and I tell him I'm not like most women. Steve tells me he will take me to a bar and we could grab a couple of cold beers. As I sit there thinking for a minute I jump out of Adam's lap. " Steve that sounds like a great idea, lets all head to a bar but before we do that I know exactly what I want to do. So let's go."  
  
" Come on Mark faster, can't you go any faster old man? That's it, just like that." I pull myself closer to Mark and wrap my arms around his waist when he tells me to hold on tighter. After much yelling, arguing, and yes I admit begging I finally convinced Mark to take me for a ride on his bike. We all piled into two cars and Mark drove his bike to a deserted road near the arena. I told the guys after I got to ride for a little while we could head for the bar. As we ride past the guys I wave at them. Hunter still looks nervous as hell that I'm on a bike. I had to promise him some very interesting sexual favors in order for him to let me get on the bike without any hassle. The guys are leaning against the cars looking kind of bored so I tell Mark to go down the road a little further because I have an idea. At first Mark is against it but the more he thinks about it he admits he wants to see their jaws drop. So we head back towards the guys again and as we get closer Mark slows down a little bit and I pull my shirt up and yell at the guys " Hey guys take a look at these". Mark and I start laughing so hard he has to pull over before we crash.  
  
Adam was leaning on the edge of the car and was so shocked he fell on the ground. Chris's mouth was just hanging open. Glenn and Steven stood on the hoods of the cars and asked for another show. And Hunter my dear sweet lovable Hunter just fell against the car in shock. Once Mark recovers from laughing he pulls the bike over in front of them. Hunter comes over and picks me up off the bike and smacks my ass. I start to pout and poke my bottom lip out at him. " Baby are you mad at me? I'm really sorry." Hunter grabs me, kisses me then tells me when we get back to the room tonight I am getting a spanking. I start to laugh and tell him I've been a very bad girl and deserve one. Mark pats Hunter on the back and tells him I've had a spanking coming to me ever since I joined the company. Before I can flip him off Steve does it for me and tells Mark to back off. As Steve throws his arm around my shoulder guiding back me towards the car I glance back over my shoulder at Hunter and Mark and wave.  
  
Once we all arrive at the bar Adam has finally regained his speech. I was starting to get worried about him. Glenn and Steve offer to buy me my drinks so I of course gladly accept and go search out a place for us all to sit. When we are all seated we each down a shot and have a beer. Hunter reminds me about the last time I drank and I also remind him about the last time he drank. He stares at me to see if I'm still mad but I smile at him to let him know I still don't blame him. But I still decide to take it slow and sip my beer. Mark, Glenn and of course Steve start downing beers like they are going out of fashion. Mark snaps his fingers to get my attention. " So little lady do you feel up to playing pool with an old man?" As I get up to join him at the pool table I tell him I am proud of him for finally admitting he's old. He smacks me on the ass as he walks by. All of the guys have come to watch us play. Chris racks the balls up for us.  
  
As Mark lines up the shot to break the balls he stands back up. " How about we make this game a little more interesting? You up for it Darlin?" I tell him to name the stipulations. He says for every shot one of us misses we have to take a shot and the winner gets to decide what they want the loser to do. I agree to his terms. I would love nothing more then to have Mark at my mercy. There's just one problem. I really suck at pool.  
  
I was doing pretty well in the beginning but as time went on my luck turned bad. I was just finishing downing shot number four when I noticed on the table there looked to be a lot more balls. When I asked the guys if the balls were multiplying they started laughing. Mark was laughing so hard he missed his shot. I guess I had the advantage since he had drunk so much more then me before we started playing. Mark had to down shot number three for him. The rest of the guys were enjoying themselves watching us two make asses of ourselves. Before we knew it Mark and I each had a ball left on the table. The only problem was both of our visions were pretty blurry by now and we can't tell the balls apart. I leaned on the table to take my shot and I started to slide off to the right. Luckily Adam pushed me back into position. I totally missed my ball so I had to take another shot. Mark leaned on the table and told me to watch carefully as he won.  
  
When I saw a ball fall into the side pocket I started to groan. Mark actually started to do a victory dance around the table and let me tell you seeing a seven-foot man covered in tattoos dancing around a table like he has something down his pants is an interesting sight to behold. Glenn goes over to Mark and says something to him then I notice Mark turn red in the face. Steve comes over and lifts my arm in the arm. " And here is your pool champion Jessica." I look at Steve like he is nuts. I tell him I saw Mark sink a ball. Steve tells me he did sink a ball but it was the eight ball so I automatically win. I jump up in the air and squeal then I proceed to do my own victory dance but it's cut short when I trip over my own feet and fall behind the pool table. The guys lean over the side to see if I'm all right and I wave a hand in the air saying I'm ok. Hunter helps me up and I sag against him as we walk out of the bar. Steve says once we get back to the arena they are going to have to pump a lot of coffee into Mark and me.  
  
When we get back to the arena Hunter dumps me on the couch in his locker room and tells me not to move off the sofa while he sets off to go get me some coffee. The rest of the guys had the wonderful task of dragging Mark into his locker room. I start to doze off when I remember Steph saying something about the creative team meeting again today. I jump off the couch to go tell her the idea I have and then fall on the floor again. Once I am able to stand again I set out on my journey. As I stand in the hallway I try to remember when they put moving walk ways backstage because as I stare at the floor it looks like its moving just like it used to do on the Jetsons cartoon. I laugh at myself, hiccup then set out to find Steph. Once I finally find her office I knock on the door. Somehow I am able to open the door and I go inside.  
  
Stephanie is sitting at her desk, when she sees me starts laughing her ass off. Amazingly enough I am able to get myself into a chair before I collapse. " When I told you to enjoy the afternoon off I didn't think you would enjoy it this much. I'm assuming you didn't go get drunk alone so how many more of our Superstars are in the same condition as you?" I tell her Mark is the only one as bad as me, which sends her into another fit of giggles. " Mark, Mark Calloway otherwise known as the Undertaker? I can't believe you got him drunk." I tell her that's not all; I also have him at my mercy. I proceed to fill her in on what went on this afternoon. Her jaw dropped in shock when I told her about flashing the guys but she laughed even harder when I told her their reactions. Once we calmed down I figured it was time to tell her why I was there. " Ok on to business. I have a proposition for you Stephanie. Something that I think will guarantee a strong interest in the women's division at this year's Wrestle Mania. The question is can you help me accomplish it?" As Stephanie sits back in her chair I tell her my idea. I watch as her face goes from surprise to worry to pure enjoyment. If I can get her to get my idea the go ahead this year's Wrestle Mania will definitely be interesting and I will have my ultimate revenge on Alexia.  
  
Review as always 


	53. It's My Time part 52

Title: It's My Time  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the WWE or its Superstars  
  
An hour later I walk out of Stephanie's office whistling a happy tune. We had to go over the finer points for my idea so she could present it later on at the meeting. I realize Hunter is probably sitting in his locker room throwing a fit because I left. I slowly start to approach his door but before I can turn the handle the door swings open and I stare up into Hunter's angry eyes. " Hey sweetie, I've been looking all over for you." He grabs my hand and pulls me into the room. " Well Jess, if you would have stayed here like I told you to do then you would have know where I was. Do I want to know where you were all this time?" I tell him he will find out in due time then I ask for my coffee.  
  
As we sit on the couch Hunter asks me if I have given it any thought as to what I want to do about Alexia and Shawn. I tell him if all goes right I will have Alexia taken care of but I don't know what to do about Shawn yet. The more I sit there and think the more ideas I come up with. " Hunter what if we use one of Shawn's ideas but put a spin on it Game style?" As I explain to him what we should do I see his eyes light up like a kid on Christmas day. I tell him I have to go talk to someone to see if he can help us. I run off and tell Hunter I will meet up with him later once I got things taken care of.  
  
Later on as I walk out of my friend's room I turn back in to say something. " Are you sure you can get someone to help me? I don't want to cause any trouble." He assures me even if he has to do it himself it will get done. I wave as I shut the door behind me. As I round the corner I see Stephanie walking towards me with a very excited face. She grabs my hand and pulls me into a corner. " So Ms. McMahon is it a go?" She is practically jumping up and down. " Oh it is so a fucking go it's not funny. My dad loved the idea and you know if he loves it then the creative team will have to learn to love it but luckily for you they really did like it. They decided to make Alexia win the belt tonight instead of next week also. Can you come up with your promo on your own? The writers think it would be better if you speak straight from the heart. Just remember when you start talking about your man you will have to refer to Chris for storyline sake. I am on my way now to get Alexia and Chris to have them shoot a segment backstage that will air tonight on Smackdown. After the commercial break that's when you come out and do your bit with Alexia. My dad thinks it's a better idea if she doesn't know what is going on except the fact you will call her out. I can't wait to see her face. Ok I gotta go so go work on your promo. Bye sweetie."  
  
Before I can even answer her she is running back down the hallway. I guess it does pay to have friends in high places. I rush back to Hunter's locker room to work on my promo and what I want to say. I still think its not fair Alexia gets to use her real name and I have to go by CJ. I smile evilly as I think of the pure shock that is going to go across Alexia's face when I tell her what is going to happen. I glance at my watch and realize I have to run down to Raul to get ready for tonight.  
  
I'm standing back stage later on with Hunter and Mark when the bit with Alexia and Chris airs. Basically the whole thing is Chris is backstage and Alexia hits on him telling him he can do a lot better then me. She had just won the belt a few minutes ago so why would he want to be with a loser like me when he can have the women's champion. It still stings to hear her say she is the champ. After the promo airs Mark and Hunter tell me they didn't remember that being in the script for this week. As I walk off to the gorilla position I tell them there was a rewrite and things are about to get a little more interesting.  
  
I wait till I hear my music hit and I march down to the ring. Instead of waving to the fans like I usually do I grab the mic and say let's get down to business. " I am sure all of you just seen how Alexia hit on my man backstage. So lets cut out all the b.s. and have her come out right now. So come on Alexia come speak to me woman to woman." Her music hits and she walks confidently out onto the stage with the belt slung over her shoulder. " What's wrong CJ? Are you upset because I have everything you never did? I have talent, looks, the belt and trust me not before long I will have your man." As I glance at her smirk I realize she isn't referring to Chris. Oh she wants to play it like that then she is in for a hell of a shock. " Alexia if I wanted to have a body like yours all I would have to do is look in the yellow pages under plastic surgery. As for talent please give me a break. You won the belt on a fluke. Victoria came down and knocked out Jazz so you could get the win. And as for my man let me tell you, you will never ever have him."  
  
By now she is pacing around the stage in anger. Good I'm getting to her. " Well I just thought I would tell you that during the commercial break I had myself a little chat with Vince and he seems to see things my way. And he's granted me a match with you." Before I can go any further she interrupts me. " Good I'm glad he did because when I beat your ass in that ring it will finally prove to everyone that I'm the better women. To make it even more interesting why don't we make it a bra and panties match so when I leave you in the ring in your underwear everyone will see you don't have such a great body. But as a treat to my fans when I win I will still strip down so you can see who the real diva is." She then proceeds to drop the belt on the floor and turns her ass towards the crowd teasing them by pulling her pants down a little bit to show her thong. Poor stupid Alexia, I guess its time to drop the bomb.  
  
" Alexia, sweetie do you think for just one minute you could keep your clothes on? I know when you are on your back as much as you are its hard to tell when its appropriate to take your clothes off and when to keep them on." She just stares at me in anger as the crowd cheers me on. Oh this is going to be so much fun.  
  
" First off I want to tell you that our match is going to be at the biggest event of the year WrestleMania. I couldn't think of a better place for this match to happen. Oh before I forget, the match is going to be for your belt but in order for it to be a title match I had to promise Vince I wouldn't lay a hand on you until then. He's kind of worried once I get my hands on that you won't be able to wrestle for a while. Which is fine by me because it gives me all the time in the world to think about what I want to do to you. And yes there will be a stipulation for this match but it won't be a bra and panties match." As the crowd boos I turn towards them. " Now I know you would love nothing more then to see me in my bra and panties and I'm sorry to disappoint you but I have a feeling you are going to like this stipulation and I promise this match will have you on your feet."  
  
As I turn back towards Alexia I notice is looking kind of pale. " Well I won't keep any of you in suspense any longer because at this year's WrestleMania we are going to have the first ever women's hardcore ladder match no holds barred." The cheer from the crowd is deafening. I wait till it dies down a little bit. " Oh and Alexia I promise you that before that match is over I will have your blood on my hands because sweetheart let me tell you, you had this beating coming to you for such a long time. Enjoy that belt while you can sweetheart because when WrestleMania is over it will be around my waist."  
  
Alexia looks like she is about to pee herself. Once my music hits she runs backstage and I slide out of the ring. God that felt good. I will finally be able to get my hands on her and I won't have to worry about losing my job. Life is great. When I get to the top of the ramp I turn back to the crowd and wave and it feels good to hear them cheer me. As I step behind the curtain I see a group of some very angry looking men waiting for me. Gee I guess I forgot to tell them about the match. Time to face the music.  
  
Review as always. 


	54. It's My Time part 53

Title: It's My Time  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the WWE or its Superstars  
  
I put on my most cheerful face and approach the guys. " Hey boys, nice night we're having huh?" I gulp as I watch Mark cross his arms over his chest and Hunter goes into full Game face. Steve is scratching his chin and Chris is tapping his foot so damn hard I think he may break it. " Nice night, is that all you have to say Jessica?" I try to think of something to say to Chris but I'm totally drawing a blank. " Damn it Jess, a fucking ladder match is bad enough but a hardcore no holds barred too? That's like signing your own damn pass for a visit to the hospital." As I glare at Hunter I watch as all the guys nod their heads in agreement. " Oh so it's ok for me to worry about all of you every night but the minute I have a match, a match might I add that will cement my place in this company everyone decides it's just too damn dangerous. Well fuck you guys. I refuse to let anyone stop me from making myself a place in the WWE. I do appreciate your concern but you all are just going to have to get over this. Besides the fact I want this match, Alexia has had this coming to her for a very long time. Now if you will excuse me I have things to do."  
  
As I start to walk away I turn back when I hear my name. " Jessica, you are not doing this match and that is final." My mouth just hangs open in shock. " Sorry Mark but I do what I want when I damn well please. I'm sorry if you were under the impression I was asking for your permission. The match will go on as scheduled and that's the bottom line and you want to know why because I said so." I turn to glance at Steve as I hear him let out a laugh. " She sure told you Mark." Mark doesn't even turn to look at Steve, he just keeps staring me down. When a stagehand comes over to tell him his match is on next he finally looks away. I look at the guys daring one of them to say something to me. When I see they are going to keep silent I leave and walk down to Hunter's locker room. I'm really not in the mood right now to deal with anyone. As I slam into the room I hear someone shut the door behind me.  
  
" Baby can we at least talk about the match? What exactly do you have planned?" I don't even bother to turn and look at Hunter. " All I can say is Alexia will pay for the pain she has put me through these past few months. Please lets not talk about this anymore." I lean back as I feel Hunter's arms come around me from behind. When he kisses the side of my neck I know he will drop the subject for the evening. We go sit on the couch and discuss our plan for Shawn for later in the night. Hopefully all will go well and by this time tomorrow Shawn will be completely humiliated.  
  
Once Hunter and I get back to the hotel later that evening I kiss him goodbye and go in search of my recruit for this mission. When I find him, he hands me the small envelope filled with what I need and I head down to the bar. I sit there for almost half an hour when I here a voice offer to buy me a drink. I turn around and it's Shawn. Just the man I've been waiting for. " So I heard it through the grapevine that you and Hunter have finally called it quits." As I look at Shawn I can't believe how stupid he is. Only Shawn would believe idle gossip he heard but then again he did exactly what I wanted him to do. " So Shawn tell me where did you hear this from?" He just replies a reliable source. " How about that drink?" I just nod my head at him and he orders me a glass of wine. When our drinks come I accidentally drop my purse on the floor. " Shawn could you be a dear and get that for me?" As he leans down to retrieve it for me I smile knowing the fun is about to begin.  
  
An hour and a half later I let myself into my and Hunter's room. He is laying on the bed sound asleep on top of the covers. I stand there for a minute just staring at him. I enjoy the quick flicker of lust I get as I stare at him. I love his body but as I stand there I realize I love him for so much more then that. I tip toe over to him and reach over his body to cover him when all of a sudden his arms shoot out and grab me. I scream because I think he just shaved ten years off my life. Before I know it I am laying across his lap. " Um Hunter sweetie what do you think you're doing?" I hear him chuckle. " Didn't I tell you that once we got back to the room this evening I would give you the spanking you had coming because of your little stunt this afternoon." Oh no I had kind of forgotten about that. " But sweetie don't you want to know if the plan went well?" He tells me I can tell him all about it later but now its time to take my punishment. I can't help but let the first gasp escape my mouth as the first smack hits my ass. After five or so more Hunter has me wiggling in his lap, moaning. Before I know it Hunter has me pinned to the bed and is kissing me. I guess I wasn't the only one that had gotten worked up. " Baby if this is the kind of punishment I will always get I just may have to be a bad girl a lot more often." Hunter just smiles as he leans down to kiss me again.  
  
The next morning Hunter and I have to get up early because we all have an early morning flight to get to the next city for that nights house show. Hunter keeps asking me when will Shawn discover our little surprise for him. I tell Hunter to calm down or he will be sleeping on the floor for the rest of the week. Once we get to the arena I ask one of the crew if Shawn has arrived yet. He tells me he just got there so Hunter and I take off down the hallway to the locker room he is sharing with some of the other guys. Just as we round the corner we see Shawn entering one of the rooms and we run over to press our ears to the door. We hear all of the guys laughing their asses off so I know they all have found our little joke. I open the door; standing in the middle of the room is Shawn turning about five different shades of red. As I lean against the door I clear my throat to get his attention. Through the laughter I am able to speak. " Is there something wrong Shawn?"  
  
Review as always. 


	55. It's My Time part 54

Title: It's My Time  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the WWE or its Superstars  
  
" Of course there is something fucking wrong Jessica. Do you see these pictures?" Hmm apparently someone had posted pictures up all around the locker room, and I just bet that maybe there are some more pictures in the other locker rooms. I grab a copy out of Shawn's hand and burst out laughing. It's a picture of Shawn lying in a bed, in a women's bra and panty set, and the best part is there is a man standing over him in black leather pants and a mask carrying a whip. " Shawn I never knew you were in to this kind of stuff, very kinky." As I glance back up to him I see the realization come into his eyes. " It was you, you set this whole thing up. That explains why after I had that drink with you everything is a blur. You bitch." I see Shawn's hand coming to my face but it never reaches its intended target. " I don't think so buddy, no one and I mean no one lays a hand on my woman so I suggest you get out of my sight before I decide to put my hands on you." Shawn glances at Hunter and decides it's a good idea to leave because he starts to walk out of the locker room. But before he leaves I have to get in the last word. " Shawn, see this is what happens when you decide to fuck with peoples lives they turn around and just fuck you over. Don't ever try to come between Hunter and I ever again." I can see that he realizes I know he had a hand in causing Hunter and I to break up. He turns around and leaves. The rest of the guys start to crack up again about the picture and tell me they pray to god they never get on my bad side.  
  
I tell Hunter I have to go thank my partner in crime. As I knock on his door I hear him tell me to come in. " Ah here is my little evil diva now. I was wondering how things went." I hop onto the table and swing my legs back and forth. " Well Raul it went wonderfully. I can't thank you enough for getting me that sleeping pill and helping me set everything up in Shawn's room and if you don't mind me saying you looked really sexy in that picture with the leather pants on." I laugh as he takes a bow. " I've hated that man for such a long time so it was my pleasure to help. Besides no one messes with my friends and gets away with it." We chat for a while longer then I tell him I better go see what my other half is doing. I laugh when he tells me if he had a man like Hunter he would never leave the locker room to begin with.  
  
As I walk down the hallway a hand comes out of nowhere and drags me into a locker room. I am about to scream bloody murder when I realize its Mark. " Um hello, I know you've been hit in the head a lot but I would think you had the common sense to know not to grab women and drag them into your locker room." I hear the growl in Mark's throat and realize I better shut up. " So Mark dear, is there something you wanted?" He crosses his arms over his chest and stares at me. Let me tell you when he has those green eyes trained on you its like you're in a trance. "First off I want to know what you have in store for me since I lost the bet the other day." I already knew what I wanted him to do and it was already in the works but I also knew if I were to tell him now then he would never agree to it. " Don't worry dead man you will find out in due time. Is there anything else?"  
  
" Yes there is, I want you to reconsider your match at WrestleMania. I don't want you to do it." I can't believe he is still on this. " Mark I told you already I am going through with it. Unless you can come up with a really good reason why I shouldn't." As he coughs and covers his mouth I hear him mumble something. "What was that? Speak English Mark." He sighs and speaks so lowly I have to lean closer. " I don't want you to do it because I'm worried something could happen to you and I wouldn't be able to handle it if you got hurt. Ok you happy now?" By the end of his sentence his voice was pretty loud and I got the message loud and clear. It's totally unfair of him to use the I care about you card. Damn it all to hell. " Mark, it means a lot to me that you care so much because I care about you too. But you have to understand I need to do this. I can't promise I won't get hurt but I will do my best to make sure I don't get banged up too badly ok? Besides if I do get hurt you could always take care of me." I smile when he calls me a damn brat. Ah can't you just feel the love.  
  
Before I know it, it's the night of WrestleMania. The past couple weeks have been very hectic to say the least. On air Alexia and I have had some very verbal promos together which almost ended in blood shed a few times but I wasn't allowed to touch her so of course she is still alive and breathing. Hunter challenged Shawn to a Hell in the Cell match as the match event for WM. And tonight everything would culminate in hopefully two great matches. Last night a bunch of us went out to celebrate WM weekend since we knew by the end of tonight we would be exhausted. Let me just say a very drunk Jay and a go-go cage do not go well together. I think I may have nightmares about that one for a while.  
  
I tried a few times to go over the match with Alexia but when she "accidentally" nearly took my head off with a ladder during one of the practices I decided enough was enough. Tonight we will both be going on emotion alone which I know can be a very dangerous thing. I am determined to come out the victor in tonight's match. This is what I have been dreaming of for so long.  
  
Hunter has been acting really weird lately. He always tries to tell me something then shuts his mouth. When I ask him what's wrong he tells me to forget about it. It's starting to become annoying. I may have to end up tying him to a bed and forcing him to tell me what he wants to say. As I start to daydream of all the fun possibilities of what could happen if I were ever able to Hunter tied to a bed, he starts banging on the bathroom door telling me we have to leave for the arena. I take a deep breath and open the door, well this is it, its time to shine.  
  
The end is near everyone, just a few more chapters to go. Review as always. 


	56. It's My Time part 55

Title: It's My Time  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the WWE or its Superstars  
  
The feel backstage was electric. Everyone was so hyped about tonight's show. I have to admit I have had been a bundle of nerves all day long. Between my match and Hunter's I think I may have one huge ulcer by the end of the night. Everyone is in the cafeteria just hanging out. Our usual group is in the corner so Hunter and I go over to join them. I see Jay has his head down on the table. " Aw poor baby, does your head still hurt from last night?" I hear him mumble a yes and I leave him be. I look over at Mark. " So dead man tonight will make your record 12-0 right?" He nods his head in agreement. " I feel bad for the poor bastard that has to wrestle me tonight." Steve looks over at him. " Are you calling me a bastard old man?" Oh god here they go. When Mark makes a comment about tonight being memorable for him I spit out my drink. " What's so funny brat?" I guess I forgot to mention to Mark that tonight is when he has to serve his sentence. I look up at him all innocently. " Nothing is wrong I just had a tickle in my throat." Meanwhile in my head I can't help but hear Booker T call Mark a sucka.  
  
Later on I tell the guys I have to go because I have to meet with Vince about tonight's match. I kiss Hunter and tell him I will see him later on. I have a quick meeting with Vince. Basically he tells me he knows tonight's match between Alexia and I will have a lot of emotion but he expects me to still act professional and not kill her. I promise him she will still be breathing by the end of the match however I'm not too sure she will remember her own name. He finally sends me on my way and I quickly run to make sure my surprise for Mark is all set.  
  
An hour later WrestleMania is in full swing. All of us are hanging out in the back watching the matches on the monitors. Right now Chris is wrestling Jay. I wince every time Chris hits Jay in the head. I know when I have a hangover the last thing I need is to be hit in the head. However, I don't think Chris realizes it or not but if he keeps hitting Jay in the head sooner or later Jay is going to puke on him. Chris finally gets the pin and I start to clap. Hunter reminds me that I already knew Chris was going to win. I smack him and tell him if he wants to be that way I won't clap when he wrestles. Before he can give me a smart-ass remark Chris and Jay come backstage and I run over to give them both hugs. The stagehand tells us that Mark and Steve are on next. I look at Glenn to make sure he has a camera with him because when Mark sees his surprise I know his look will be priceless. Glenn kept bugging me to tell him what the surprise is but I told him I would have to kill him if I told him.  
  
I tell Chris and Jay not to go shower yet because they will want to see this. I made sure to have our little group all together to witness this. Stephanie even left a meeting to be here. I promised them all it would be worth it. Mark calls one of the stagehands over and tells him to go get his bike for him. I keep talking to Mark so he can't see the stagehand come back. But as soon as the rest of the group sees what he returns with they completely lose it. Mark says he doesn't understand what they are laughing at; then when he turns around he starts cursing up a storm. I yell for Glenn to take the picture. " What the fuck is this?" Standing in front of Mark is a little pretty red bicycle, complete with a basket and bell. I have had black and red streamers attached to the handlebars so at least Mark will match the bike. And on the basket I have had a plaque put on the say's Dead Man Inc. " Ok ha ha very funny now will someone please go get my bike I have to be out there in two minutes."  
  
I guess now I should tell him. " Well Mark you wanted to know what you would have to do since you lost the best and I told you I would get you back really good. This is it, you have to ride this beauty down to ringside." Oh my god I think he is going to kill me for sure this time. I run and stand behind Glenn and Steve. " There is no way in hell I am riding this down there." Stephanie stops laughing for a minute to talk. " Mark if I understand correctly you agreed to do whatever Jessica wanted if she won and she did win so you have to ride this down to ringside." I am laughing so hard I think I may pee my pants. Everyone starts to laugh even harder when Mark sits down on the bike. It's like a bear at a circus riding a bike around. Before he leaves I ask him to ring the bell for me and he just flips me off. Steve tells me he doesn't know how he will keep a straight face out there when Mark rides down. Steve goes out first and then you hear the beginning of Mark's music.  
  
We all gather around the monitors to watch Mark. He comes out on the ramp on the bike and the crowd just loses it laughing and cheering. Mark doesn't even bother trying to pedal he just uses his feet to get down the ramp. Steve is in the ring biting his lip so hard to keep from laughing I think it may start to bleed. Mark parks the bike at ringside and let me just say by now he is as red as his new bicycle. I guess he didn't put the kickstand up correctly because the bike falls over onto his foot as he gets up. That's when I lose it and fall to the floor laughing. I have my head on Trish's shoulder and we have tears streaming down our faces. As we look at everyone else I realize they aren't fairing much better. Glenn has already started to hyperventilate. Everyone makes me promise to give them a copy of the picture that Glenn took. Stephanie eventually manages to get up off the floor and tells us she better go explain this to her father.  
  
Once we all finally calm down we watch the match and I cheer when Mark wins. He doesn't even bothering riding his bike backstage he just leaves it out there for a stagehand to get. I don't mind I got what I wanted anyway. I give Mark a hug when he gets backstage and he puts me in a headlock and totally messes up my hair. When Steve gets backstage I go to make sure he is ok. He had started to bleed when Mark hit him with a chair. He tells me its only a flesh wound and not to worry.  
  
I realize my match is next. Oh god I think I am going to throw up. They start to air a video showing how Alexia and I started to feud to set up the match plus they need time to put out the ladders. I say a silent pray in my head and then go to hug Lita and Trish. The girls both hold on to me and whisper for me to kick Alexia's ass and to throw in a few hits for them and Steph. I do a few stretches and see Alexia walk by me. As champion she has decided to walk out first. She doesn't spare me a glance as she walks to take her position, fine by me. I turn to kiss Hunter for good luck. He holds on to me like he doesn't want to let go and part of me wants to stay safe right here in his arms. " Jess?" I pull back to look at him. " What's wrong baby?" He gives me a quick kiss. " Nothing, its nothing."  
  
I hear Alexia's music hit and go to take my position. As I start to walk away Hunter grabs my hand and pulls me back to him. " I love you Jessica." Then he proceeds to kiss the living day lights out of me. Oh god he just said he loves me, I think I am going to start to cry. When he pulls back from kissing me he searches my eyes as if looking for an answer. I go to tell him I love him too but a stagehand comes over and grabs me telling me my music is playing and I have to go. Right before I walk out I turn back to yell to Hunter I love him too but I realize he is already gone.  
  
Review as always. 


	57. It's My Time part 56

Title: It's My Time  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the WWE or its Superstars  
  
As I go out and pose on the ramp I don't even see the crowd. I just keep hearing Hunter say he loves me over and over again in my mind. I can't believe he didn't give me the chance to say it back. Oh well I will say it to him once I get back from kicking Alexia's ass. As I walk down the ramp I look at her in the ring acting so smug and superior. Well she is about to get one hell of a wake up call.  
  
I slide into the ring and pose for the crowd. I fall to the ground as Alexia attacks me from behind. I roll over and jump to my feet. We wrestle around for a bit in the ring when Alexia knocks me over the ropes. When I hit the floor I figure since I'm out here I might as well grab a ladder. I pick up one of the ladders and throw it into the ring. Alexia kicks me in the ribs as I get back into the ring. She kicked me so hard I knew I would have a bruise there come morning. I pick up the ladder and clothsline her with it. She falls to the mat holding her head. I place the ladder in the corner and whip Alexia into it. She falls to the mat and starts begging me to leave her alone. I grab her by her hair and throw her on the other side of the ring then I go under the ropes. I look under the ring apron and grab a trash can lid then go back into the ring.  
  
While I was gone Alexia had set up the ladder and was trying to climb it. I grab her foot and pull her down. Her jaw hits one of the rungs as she comes down and I even wince. I pick up the lid and whack her right in the head. I know this sounds evil and wrong but as I see that little trickle of blood form on her forehead I can't help but smile. She grabs my legs and pulls me down to the mat. She took me by surprise and when I fell I hit my head kind of hard. I actually see little black dots in front of my eyes. Just as my vision starts to clear up I realize it's too late. She had climbed to the top rope and as she jumps I realize she has the trash can lid in her hands. As it hits me in the head I realize I've probably just earned my second concussion. At least this time it was in the ring. Again Alexia tries to climb the ladder and I knock it over and watch as she falls over the top rope down to the floor.  
  
I run outside of the ring and grab a table and set it up. I place Alexia on top of it because she is still kind of woozy. I go and grab the tallest ladder I can find. You all know the one Jeff Hardy uses and I put it in the ring right up against the ropes. As I start to climb to the top of it I hear the buzz in the crowd get louder. Once I get to the top I look down and realize how high I really am then I remember I am sort of scared of heights. Well the sooner I jump the sooner I am back on the ground. I take a deep breath and jump. When I feel my body come in contact with the table I realize I made it. I did a shooting star press right off the top of the ladder. The crowd is chanting holy shit and I almost start to chant along with them. Then that's when I realize I am having difficulty breathing. Every time I try to take a breath in I find it hard to breathe. I look over at Alexia and see she is curled up in the fetal position. Well at least she cushioned my fall. As I start to get back into the ring I hear her call me a bitch. My head swings around so fast I become dizzy and fall onto my knees on the mat.  
  
Alexia somehow manages to slide into the ring and stands in front of me. She leans down and grabs my hair. " Listen here you bitch, I am twice the woman you will ever be, I'm going to walk out of here the champ and I am going to celebrate by sleeping with Hunter. Again." That's it she played the boyfriend card. I reach up and poke her in the eye. Ric Flair isn't the only dirty player around here. As she stumbles around the ring I grab her arm and swing her around to face me. I wait till she is looking me in the eye then I reach back and slap her as hard as I can. She has my handprint on her face. When she falls down to the mat I straddle her chest and keep slapping her in the face. " This is for Lita." Slap. " This is for Trish." Slap. " This is for Stephanie." Slap. " This is for sleeping with my man." Slap. "And this is just because I fucking hate you." Slap. I look down and realize under her eye is already starting to swell.  
  
We go back and forth for a while using various objects we have found under the ring and I realize enough is enough. It's time for me to win this. It finally looks like Alexia is down for the count and I go to climb the ladder. When it starts to wobble I look down and realize Alexia is pushing it. As it starts to fall I realize I can't do anything to save myself and fall down to the mat. When I hit the mat I hear this sickening pop and my left arm goes numb. Oh shit I just popped my shoulder out of its socket. I roll around on the mat screaming in pain. The ref slides into the ring and asks me if I want them to send out the EMT's. It hurts so much I can't even speak but I manage to shake my head no. I'm finishing this even if it kills me.  
  
Alexia has the ladder over next to the ropes and I realize she is too far away to reach the belt. With my one arm I set up another ladder and somehow manage to climb to the top. The sweat is pouring down me. The belt is within my reach and as I grab it for I see Alexia on her ladder and she screams to me I will never beat her as long as she can still stand. I look back up the belt and realize all I have to do is grab it and its mine then I glance over at Alexia and figure what the hell. I throw my body into hers and we both go flying out of the ring and crash down hard into the announcer's table. The crowd is on their feet cheering and chanting. My arm feels like it is going to fall off and my chest is burning because I can't catch my breath. I look down at Alexia and realize she is unconscious. I crawl up into the ring and manage to climb to the top of ladder. I reach up and my fingers clasp onto the belt. I see the ref signal for the bell and my music starts to blast through the arena. The crowd is on their feet clapping. I sit on top of the ladder for a minute trying to fight off the pain and just enjoy the moment. This is what I have worked so long for.  
  
I climb down the ladder and get out of the ring. The ref is there to meet me and offers to help me backstage. I tell him to leave me alone I'm walking out of this place on my own. When I get to the top of the ramp I turn around to pose for the crowd with my new belt then I walk backstage. When I get back their all the WWE superstars are there and their giving me a standing ovation. This is the highest compliment you can ever receive. I smile at everyone but I notice one person is missing and that's Hunter. Mark comes over to stand in front of me and asks me if I'm ok. Before I can answer him I proceed to faint from the pain.  
  
I groan and try to lift my head. Where the hell am I? I hear a voice tell me to lie down and stay still but I still try to sit up then I feel a hand push me back down. " God even when she is in pain she stills finds time to be a stubborn brat." I open my eyes and look at Mark. " How are we feeling Champ?" I look over and see Dr. Bob. " I feel like I've fallen off a ladder a few times, oh wait I did do that." Dr. Bob checks me over and when he touches my shoulder I hiss in pain. He looks at Mark and tells him he should go find someone to come help them. When I ask him what he means he tells me they are going to have to pop my shoulder back into place. Mark walks back in with Glenn. Dr. Bob. tells Mark to hold down my upper body and for Glenn to hold down my legs. He warns me that this is going to hurt. He grabs my shoulder and yanks. I scream out in pain and let the tears fall. I feel my shoulder pop back into place and Mark gathers me into his arms and lets me cry. " Shh Darlin, I know it hurts like a son of a bitch but hell you put on an amazing show for those people out there. We are all so damn proud of you."  
  
I hear Dr. Bob say he listened to my chest and that it sounds like I am having difficulty getting air into my lungs. He tells me I have to leave for the hospital right away. I look over Mark's shoulder and see that Hunter's match is already going on. I feel bad I didn't get to talk to him before his match. I go to say something to Mark and that's when I see Hunter fall through the top of the cage down into the ring. I hear a scream and realize it's me. I go over to the monitor and place my hand on it. I look back at Mark and Glenn and they look just as worried as me. " That wasn't supposed to happen was it?" My heart sinks when they shake their heads no.  
  
Hope you all enjoyed the match. Review as always. 


	58. It's My Time part 57

Title: It's My Time  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the WWE or its Superstars  
  
I get up to run out of the room to check on Hunter but Mark grabs me and tells me the doctor says I have to go to the hospital because of my lungs. I tell him I am not going anywhere until I make sure the man I love is ok. Mark looks surprised I just admitted I love Hunter. I run down to the gorilla position and by this point I can hardly stand because I can't breathe and I'm holding my ribs. I look on the monitor and see them putting Hunter on a stretcher. All I keep thinking is that I have to be down there with him and I go to run down the ramp but a pair of arms grab me before I can go anywhere.  
  
" Darlin, you can't go down there. Let the EMT's do their work and when they bring Hunter back here you can be with him." I keep trying to fight Mark but all I can do is cry. As I see them roll Hunter backstage on the stretcher I completely lose it. I start screaming for Mark to let me go. " Mark I need to be with him, please let me go." I start to sob and if Mark hadn't been holding on to me I would of fallen to the ground. They load Hunter into the ambulance and because they needed room to check him over I couldn't go with him. Mark gets permission from Vince to drive me to the hospital and Vince makes me promise to get checked out while I am there. As we drive in the car I keep crying. Mark reaches over and grabs my hand. " Baby, Hunter is going to be ok, he's one tough son of a bitch. But you have to calm down because you're making yourself worse." I wrench my hand away from Mark. " You don't understand Mark, I never got to say I love you back to him. What if he.what if..?" I can't even bring myself to finish the sentence.  
  
We pull up to the hospital and I jump out and run into the emergency room. I go over to the nurse's station. " Hello, a few minutes ago a wrestler was brought into here. I need to know what room he is in and what his condition is." The nurses proceeds to tell me unless I am family she can't release that kind of information. I scream at her I am his fucking girlfriend she better tell me where he is. Mark comes up behind me and apologizes to the woman then carries me off to the waiting room. He drops me in a chair and tells me not to move. He comes back a minute later with a clipboard and fills most of it out for me. He tells me we are going to have to wait till Vince gets here to be able to see Hunter. We all know Vince has stroke. Then he informs me in the meantime I am going to get checked out. A few minutes later a nurse comes to escort me into a room. The doctor makes Mark leave while he checks me out. I get sent for some x-rays then I am informed of my condition. I have bruises ribs, a partially collapsed lung, bruised shoulder and a concussion. The doctor tells me they want me to stay overnight and I tell him I will only stay if I can be with my boyfriend. But before he can answer me Mark sticks his head into the room to tell me Vince has arrived.  
  
I jump off the bed and go out into the waiting room. I run over to Vince and beg for him to find out about Hunter for me. Stephanie comes over and guides me over to a chair. I just sit there with my head on her shoulder and she strokes my hair trying to calm me. Little by little more of the wrestlers come join us to see how Hunter is. A little while later Vince comes over to get me. " Jess honey, the doctor is going to update us on Hunter's condition ok?" I ask Stephanie to come with us. The doctor takes us into his office and tells us to sit down. " I am sure all of you are very worried about Hunter's health. He was very fortunate considering the fall he had taken. He has a severe concussion, dislocated shoulder that we have fixed, three broken ribs and a lot of bruising. Our main concern was internal bleeding but all tests show there is none. Right now we have him on pain medication. Mr. McMahon I know you were asking if he would be able to appear on your show tomorrow night but I would say he has to take it easy for the next two weeks or so. Depending on how he feels tomorrow we may release him but he will need to be on bed rest for a while so his ribs can heal properly. Other than that I think there is no reason why he shouldn't make a full recovery."  
  
I start to cry again because I am so happy. He is going to be ok. The doctor says he knows I would like to go see him so he takes me to Hunter's room. I turn and ask Stephanie and Vince if they will please go tell everyone Hunter is going to be ok and that they should all go back to the hotel. There is no reason for them to be here. As I walk into Hunter's room the tears start to fall again as I see him just lying there. I pull a chair up to his bed and grab his hand. Before the doctor leaves he tells me he expects Hunter to wake up every so often. I nod my head at him but my eyes never leave Hunter's face. I put my head down on his hand and cry myself to sleep.  
  
I wake up to someone touching my hair I jump up and look at Hunter. He's awake but still looks a little groggy. " What happened?" I somehow manage not to start crying again when I hear his voice. " Well you fell through the cage." I then inform him of his injuries. I tell him that he has to be on bed rest for a while. He then asks me if I'm ok. I down play how much pain I'm in but at least I know he watched my match. " Why are you here Jessica?" I just stare at him in shock. " Where else would I be Hunter?" He turns his head to look out the window. " I thought you would be celebrating you're win with your friends." When he hears the sob come out of me he looks back at me. " What do you mean you thought I would be out celebrating? I had to watch the man I love fall through a damn cage and I didn't know if he was going to be ok and you have the fucking balls to ask me why am I here? As far as I am concerned the only place I need to be is here but if you want me to leave then I will." Before I can go anywhere he reaches out and grabs a hold of my hand. " Say it again." I look back at him like he is crazy. Then I realize what I said. " Oh you mean the part about me being in love with you, I think I'm over it now." I smile at him and he smirks back at me.  
  
" I'm lying in a hospital bed in pain and you tease me, really nice bedside manner you have there Jessica." I then remind him about how he treated me when I was in the hospital last time. He asks me to lean closer to him and rubs his thumb across my lips. " Tell me what I want to hear." I can tell he means no games this time. " I love you Hunter, I love you so damn much its scary and exciting at the same time." He closes his eyes for a second and I start to think he fell back asleep but when he opens them again I see the tears in his eyes. " Baby I love you too. I've been trying to tell you for a while now but I always got scared. I kept thinking what if she rejects me? What if she tells me she likes me a lot but doesn't love me? I don't think I could of handled hearing you say you didn't love me. But tonight when you went out there for your match I couldn't let you leave without me telling you. Then when you didn't say it back I thought I had my answer and it just about killed me."  
  
I start to cry again and grab his hand tighter. " You never gave me a chance to say it back. I was in total shock and right before I walked out I turned back to tell you but you were gone. Then I figured I would just tell you when my match was over but I kind of passed out before I got a chance to see you. When I woke up you were already wrestling so there was never enough time but there is now and I'm going to keep saying it. I love you, I love you, I love you." Hunter pulls me up to him and kisses me. I hear him mumble he loves me too against my lips.  
  
He pulls back and looks at me. " Wait a minute what do you mean you passed out? What the hell happened?" I guess I wasn't going to get away with what I had told him about me just having some bruises. I tell him everything that happened. " I'm so sorry baby I wasn't there when you came backstage. I was in my dressing room upset that you didn't tell me you loved me but I did watch your match and you kicked some major ass but if you ever do half that shit again I am going to have to take you across my knee again." I tell him to shut up and get some rest. I go to sit back in my chair but Hunter won't have it. He moves over in his bed and I see him grimace in pain. " I want you to sleep with me. I need to feel you beside me while I sleep." How can a girl refuse a request like that? I slowly climb into the bed with him and I try to find a comfortable position to sleep in but it's hard with my ribs. I look up at Hunter and realize he is already out; finally I drift off to sleep too.  
  
The next morning the doctor wakes us up and tells me I have to go get checked out and while I am gone he will check over Hunter. I kiss Hunter and walk out the door. Oh my god I am so sore. I hurt in places I never knew I could. The doctor tells me I just have to take it easy for the next week but no wrestling this week because of my concussion and lung. I walk back to Hunter's room and see it already filled with our friends. " Stratus you better get your hands off my man before I have to hurt you." Trish jumps sky high and I start to laugh. I walk over and sit back down on Hunter's bed. " So what did the doctor tell you?" Hunter looks like he is thinking it over. " Well he told me no wrestling for two weeks and that my girlfriend has to answer to my every whim. It's very important to the recovery process." Everyone starts to laugh at him. " Well you know what the doctor told me before I walked back in here. He told me that you couldn't engage in any bedroom activity for two weeks also." He starts to frown and I bend down to kiss him.  
  
Glenn, Steve, Chris, Adam, Jay, Trish and Lita tell me they have to head back to the arena for the show tonight so I tell him I will meet up with them there later. Mark hangs around with us for a little while longer then Vince and Stephanie show up. Vince asks me if I feel up to just addressing the fans about last night's match and I tell him no problem. Then I ask how Alexia is. Vince tells me when I pulled her down the later she cracked her jaw, she has a concussion, broken ribs and a black eye. I try to look like I feel sorry but I just can't do it. Vince then tells Hunter he just needs to get better because he isn't needed for Raw tonight. They are going to sell his injury for the next two weeks so he can relax. Mark, Stephanie, and Vince tell me they will see us later.  
  
Hunter asks me to help him get up so he can go to the bathroom. He tells me The Game does not use bedpans. Once I get him into the bathroom he asks me if I will give him his bag. Mark had brought it for him this morning. While he's in there I go stare out the window. Well we've finally admitted we love each other and let me tell you it feels pretty damn good. I'm so lost in my daydream I don't hear Hunter leave the bathroom until I hear him cough to get my attention. I turn around and see him down on one knee, holding open a black box with a beautiful ring inside of it.  
  
" I've been carrying this ring around for awhile now. I had woken up earlier then you this morning and called Mark to ask him to bring my bag. I had planned to have this whole romantic set up to ask you but I figured I might as well do it now. Besides who can say no to a poor guy in the hospital? Jessica I love you more than anything in this world will you marry me?"  
  
Review as always. 


	59. It's My Time part 58

Title: It's My Time  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the WWE or its Superstars  
  
I blink my eyes a few times to make sure I am really awake and that this is really happening. " Um Jess, its kind of cold here on the floor and my knees are starting to hurt. Could you give me an answer any time soon?" Somehow through my tears I am able to tell him yes. He gets up to hug me and we both groan because we are both still sore from our matches. Hunter slips the ring on my finger and we start to kiss. " Hey Hunter do you mind shutting the back of your gown I really don't need a view of your ass besides remember what the doctor said. No hanky panky for you and Jess for two weeks." Hunter and I jump apart when we hear Mark. " I came back to pick you up for tonight Darlin, I guess I am the one that got the surprise though huh?" I run over to Mark and show him my hand. It takes him a second to notice the ring but when he does he gives me a hug and kiss and he shakes Hunters hand. " It's about damn time the two of you decided to get hitched. Oh Hunter you ever hurt her again and I will hurt you even though she is a damn brat."  
  
After saying good-bye to my fiancée, damn that sounds good, Mark and I left for the arena. When we got out of the car we saw that some fans were there hoping to get a few autographs. As I was signing someone's program I heard someone call my real name. I'm so used to hearing the fans call me CJ. I turn around and go over to the girl. " Hi, I'm sure you totally don't remember me but you gave me your autograph on your very first day here." I stare at her for a second then I remember her name. " Of course I remember you Amber, you were the first person to ever ask for my autograph. So tell me did you enjoy last night's match?"  
  
"Oh my god you're match last night was so amazing. I want to train to become a wrestler just like you. You're my absolute favorite diva and wrestler. I know I already have your autograph but can you sign my poster for me?" I look at her poster and see its one of me from a diva shoot we had done. I sign it for her and hand it back. She starts to squeal when she sees what I wrote. She turns to her friend to read it to her. " Do you see what she wrote? To my favorite fan Amber, thank you for believing in me before I was ever a somebody, love Jessica. Can you believe it she signed her real name." Before she runs off with her friends she asks me for a quick picture which I gladly take with her. I give autographs to the rest of her friends and they run off to get inside for the show.  
  
I notice one of the girls has stayed behind. As I look closely at her I remember she is the one that didn't want my autograph the first time she met me because I wasn't a superstar yet. She shyly walks up to me. " Um do you think I could have your autograph? I know I was a total bitch the first time I met you but you've become my favorite wrestler. I understand if you don't want to sign my program for me though." I know what its like to be a fan and I always told myself if I ever became famous I would make sure to be nice to everyone. I take her poster and sign it for her. " Listen its ok that you didn't like me in the beginning. But at least you've seen the light and I'm your favorite now right?" I wink at her and hand her poster back to her. She waves and runs off to find her friends.  
  
I walk off to find Mark and we go inside. Everyone comes up to me to ask how I am doing and how Hunter is doing. I tell them we are both better then expected then I run off to find the girls. I see them standing outside of Stephanie's office. " Hey guy's I got something to show you." When they turn to look at me I show them my hand. We all start to scream at the stay time and I keep shouting that I'm getting married like an idiot. Then I notice Trish and Stephanie pull money out of their pockets. " Guys please tell me you didn't bet on if Hunter and I were going to get married." They bow their heads in shame and hand the money over to Lita. " Hey at least I know never to bet against true love. Besides don't worry Jess we all knew you were going to get married it was just a matter of when Hunter was going to propose and I won." I stare at them for a second. " Hmm now I'm not so sure if I want to ask you guys to be bridesmaids. Stop pouting, you guys are my best friends of course I want you in my wedding." I tell them I will see them later and as they walk down the hallway I hear them making bets on who will catch the bridal bouquet. I shake my head some things will never change.  
  
I go to change into my outfit for the night and Raul tells me he is proud of me for beating Alexia last night. I tell him about me getting engaged and offer to let him be one of my bridesmaids too. He starts to threaten to cut all my hair off so I tell him to forget about it. I find out from him that Alexia took a few weeks off to recover so at least I won't have to see her for a while. When I leave Raul's room I decide I have one more stop to make.  
  
I knock on the locker room and wait to hear its ok to come in. I poke my head in to make sure Chris is fully clothed. He starts to laugh. " Well I'm proud to say thanks to me you have better manners and now know to knock on doors before you go barging in. So are you feeling any better from this morning?" I grab his hand and pull him over to the couch. " I'm feeling better thank you but there is something I wanted to tell you. I didn't want you hearing about it from anyone else. Hunter proposed to me this morning and I've accepted." I put my hand out so he can see the ring. I see the sadness and hurt flash across Chris's eyes but the emotions are gone as fast as they came. " So junior finally decided to pop the question? I'm really happy for the both of you. I hate to admit it but Hunter is a pretty stand up guy and I think he will make you really happy. Of course if he doesn't then I will have to kick his ass. I appreciate you coming to tell me yourself though. I do assume I am invited to the wedding right?"  
  
I look at Chris and see he is smiling. " Of course you're invited. What kind of party would it be without The Highlight of the Night? Well I better get going. My adoring public is waiting for me." We both get up and Chris pulls me into a hug. " Chris I do love you." Chris gives me a kiss on the cheek and lets me go. " I love you too kiddo." I give his hand a squeeze before I leave.  
  
As I walk down to the gorilla position to address the crowd I give Hunter a quick call just to tell him I love him. After he tells me he loves me too I hang up the phone. Right before I go out Vince comes over to hand me my belt; I had forgotten it last night. They cue my music and I walk out to start RAW off. The minute I step out onto the ramp the crowd is on their feet. I walk down to the ring and pose for the crowd. They are still on their feet cheering for me. I stand in the middle of the ring thinking about everything that has happened to get me to this point. Sure there were painful things to deal with but look at what came out of it. I have an amazing group of friends, a perfect fiancée, well ok he isn't perfect but I love him anyway, I'm a WWE Superstar and as of last night I am the Women's champion. As I lift the microphone to my mouth to talk I realize it finally is my time.  
  
THE END  
  
Note: Well that's it folks, the show is over. I would just like to take time out to thank every single person that reviewed my story. I hope the story was a good read. I'm undecided if I should do an epilogue or not so any feedback about that would be great. I'm trying to come up with some ideas for another story and I think this time the main man is going to be the Undertaker, something about him just appeals to me. Anyway I just want to say thank you again to everyone and as always read and review. 


End file.
